Une histoire d'équipe
by Taraliel
Summary: Je déteste mes parents. Je déteste qu'on me parle avant ma deuxième tasse de café. Je déteste ces dindes de poufsouffles. Je déteste ces décérébrés de gryffondors. Mais par-dessus tout je déteste ce foutu Sirius Black.
1. Poudlard Express & Vieux Fou

**_**Hello :) Bon bin voilà ma première fanfiction Harry Potter. C'est loin d'être du grand art, j'en ai parfaitement conscience mais j'ai eu une soudaine inspiration et j'ai pris du plaisir à l'écrire alors peut-être que certains prendront du plaisir à la lire ^^**_**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPITRE 1<strong>

**- Deirdre ! Allons dépêchez-vous pauvre empotée, il ne nous reste que dix minutes avant que le train ne parte !** s'exclama une voix dure que je pourrais reconnaître entre mille.

J'accourus en traînant derrière moi ma lourde malle et me plantais devant ma chère mère, légèrement essoufflée. J'exécrais cette stupide tradition selon laquelle les sorciers de haut rang se devaient d'arriver à la gare toujours à la dernière minute ! Une tradition qui ne servait absolument à rien et qui me faisait craindre de rater le train tous les ans. Heureusement c'était bien la dernière fois que j'avais à supporter cela, enfin la libération arrivait ! Ma dernière année à Poudlard. Plus que dix petits mois à supporter ces idiots de gryffondors... ou plutôt non à supporter ces idiots d'élèves en général. Plus que dix petits mois à supporter cette école et je serai libre !

Ma mère me scruta attentivement, replaça quelques mèches de cheveux bruns qui s'étaient échappées de mon chignon durant ma course d'un air agacé et jeta ensuite un regard à mon frère, Allistair. Il était impeccable dans sa robe de sorcier noire, comme d'habitude. Le digne héritier de la noble famille FitzGerald, l'une des dernières familles de sang-pur d'Irlande. Elle soupira en reportant son regard sur moi et se demandait probablement avec désespoir ce qu'elle allait bien pouvoir faire de moi. Heureusement que j'avais les moyens financiers d'attirer des prétendants, car avec mon petit gabarit et mon teint maladif, je ne faisais pas vraiment d'émules grâce à mon physique. Enfin je n'étais pas moche, loin de là, mais la plupart du temps, les gens me demandaient si je n'étais pas malade ou bien déjà à moitié morte. Ce n'était pas ma faute si j'avais hérité des stupides gènes d'un père irlandais plus roux que... le célèbre Archibald Alderton ! Remarquez, célèbre n'était pas le mot exact, car avant d'avoir eu sa carte dans un paquet de chocogrenouilles, je n'avais jamais entendu de ce pauvre homme. Bref, toujours est-il que sur cette carte il avait une belle barbe rousse et qu'il illustrait donc parfaitement mon propos.

**- Par pitié, tenez-vous droite**, grinça la voix insupportable de ma mère.

Je me redressais encore un peu plus en ignorant la douleur que je commençais à sentir au creux des reins et attrapais le bras qu'elle me tendait pour enfin transplaner.

Comme tous les ans, la plupart des élèves étaient déjà montés dans le train et seules quelques silhouettes droites comme des piquets se tenaient dans un coin. Après un regard morne à ces idiots de premières années qui passaient leur temps à crier en se courant après, je me mis à suivre mon frère en silence, constatant avec horreur que nous avancions vers la famille Black, aussi fiers et dignes que des sorciers de leur rang se devaient d'avoir l'air. Regulus, que je considérais comme mon meilleur ami, avait une mine désespérée et devait se languir de grimper dans le train pour s'éloigner au plus vite de sa mère. Le pauvre m'avait envoyé quelques lettres durant l'été et je n'imaginais pas à quel point son abrutie de mère avait dû lui en faire baver. Pour la petite histoire son non moins abruti de grand frère avait quitté la maison et donc été renié par tout le clan il y a de ça un an. Résultat : tout l'avenir de la noble et très ancienne famille Black ne reposait plus que sur Regulus à présent, ce qui entraînait bien évidemment beaucoup de désagréments dont il se serait bien passé. Déjà que je n'aimais pas ce Sirius avant cette histoire, maintenant je lui vouais une haine sans borne. Haine bien partagée évidemment, sinon ça n'aurait pas été drôle.

Je fis un maigre sourire d'encouragement en arrivant devant Reg' auquel il répondit discrètement avant de prendre ma main et de la porter à ses lèvres comme il se devait. Je serrais ensuite brièvement la main de sa mère en lui faisant un signe de tête. La mère Black était vraiment l'une des sorcières les plus effrayantes que je connaisse. Elle avait les traits très durs sur son visage osseux et ses yeux gris semblaient vous percer à jour. Ses deux fils avaient d'ailleurs hérité de ses yeux, mais heureusement pas de cette espèce de lueur de folie qui y régnait. Elle me fit un vague sourire qui ressemblait à un des rictus que Rogue, un de nos congénères de serpentard, esquissait parfois. Ma mère l'embrassa rapidement et elles se mirent à discuter tandis que nous les écoutions d'une oreille distraite. Leurs conversations tournaient toujours autour du même thème : les potins de la haute société, le ministère de la magie, les nouveaux élèves sang-de-bourbe qui allaient entrer à Poudlard cette année, puis je vis ma mère esquisser un de ses sourires mauvais dont elle avait le secret.

**- Et votre fils aîné, Walburga ?** Demanda-t-elle. **Avez-vous des nouvelles de lui ?**

La mère Black émit un reniflement de pur mépris et jeta un regard mauvais vers le train.

**- Je n'ai qu'un fils à présent**, expliqua-t-elle d'une voix blanche. **Cette engeance nous a tourné le dos malgré les lettres que son pauvre père lui a envoyées et les supplications de Regulus. Je l'ai supprimé de l'arbre généalogique, il ne fait plus partie de la famille Black dorénavant. C'est un soulagement pour nous tous. Et saviez-vous que mon renégat de frère lui a légué la moitié de son héritage ? Quelle honte !**

Je ne quittais pas Regulus du regard durant tout son petit speech de mère pseudo éplorée et notais mentalement qu'il avait l'air bien plus affecté qu'il ne le laissât voir. Bien sûr, n'importe qui à cet instant n'aurait vu qu'un visage fermé et froid, mais un long entraînement forcé à cette pratique m'avait conféré un don d'empathie incroyable. Je remarquais n'importe quel tressautement de lèvre et l'interprétait comme on m'avait appris à ne surtout jamais montrer aucune faiblesse. Ça m'était très utile pour découvrir les points faibles de certains gryffondors et appuyer dessus dès que je le pouvais, mais ça me servait aussi à aider mes amis, bien qu'ils ne soient pas nombreux.

Regulus me donna un léger coup de coude en me désignant l'horloge d'un mouvement de tête. Merlin, le train allait partir dans moins de deux minutes et elles étaient encore en train de discuter. Je me raclais la gorge pour réclamer l'attention, ce qui m'attira un regard de ma chère mère lourd de reproches de les interrompre. Elle s'apprêtait sûrement à me lancer une pique destinée à me mettre la honte devant tout le monde, aussi je la devançais :

**- Mère, nous allons être en retard.**

**- Cette petite me rendra folle**, soupira-t-elle en regardant la mère Black qui acquiesça.** Très bien, allez-y et n'oubliez pas de m'envoyer un hibou dès demain pour me donner le nom de votre nouveau professeur de DCFM.**

**- Oui, mère.**

J'attrapais vivement ma malle et la traîna derrière moi après avoir fait un petit signe de tête aux deux femmes. Je courus jusqu'à la première entrée et soupirai de soulagement en évitant le regard exaspéré de ma mère. Enfin loin de cette vieille harpie ! Je souris et me postais en plein milieu du couloir en attendant Regulus et mon frère qui prenaient bien leur temps. J'étais pourtant bien rodée aux faux-semblants, mais parfois je ne pouvais juste pas m'empêcher d'avoir certaines réactions un peu spontanées. Mon frère grimpa et partit sans un mot, mais ne manqua pas de me lancer un regard moqueur typiquement FitzGeraldien auquel je ne lui fis pas le plaisir de répondre. Sale gnome prétentieux ! Regulus était devant moi sans que je l'aie entendu arriver et me regarda fixement tandis que le train s'éloignait petit à petit. Va savoir pourquoi, mais j'eus un petit pincement d'habitude synonyme de jalousie, en voyant les parents restés sur le quai faire de grands signes de mains à leurs enfants tandis que nos mères ne jetaient même pas un regard vers nous.

Une fois suffisamment éloignés du quai, mon ami m'attira contre lui et me serra dans ses bras de toutes ses forces.

**- Tu m'as manqué**, murmura-t-il à mon oreille.

**- Toi aussi idiot !**

Mouais, je n'étais pas très à l'aise avec ces moments remplis d'émotion. Brrr ! Je détestais ça en fait ! Heureusement il me lâcha bien vite en voyant un petit groupe de gryffondors s'avancer vers nous. Je me redressais tout aussi vite et remit mon masque de froide serpentard tout en leur jetant un regard hautain qui leur fit baisser les yeux. La seule chose pour laquelle j'étais réellement douée c'était bien ça, j'avais un regard perçant qui pourrait même faire concurrence à la mère Black lorsque j'étais énervée. Ce qui arrivait plutôt souvent, mais comme je ne pouvais pas me permettre de crier ou de montrer ostensiblement ma contrariété comme le commun des mortels, je me contentais de lancer des regards froids à tout le monde. Autant vous dire qu'en général personne n'osait venir me déranger dans ces moments-là.

Une fois que les gryffondors eurent continué leur chemin, Regulus m'entraîna à la recherche d'un compartiment vide – mission impossible – tout en me racontant en détail ses vacances pourries. Il était en train de me raconter comment il avait dû apprendre à danser toutes les danses de salon imaginables avec une vieille sorcière de 110 ans qui lui marchait sans arrêt sur les pieds, lorsque quelqu'un me rentra dedans en sortant de son compartiment. Étant donné que je dois peser 50 kg tout mouillés pour pas plus d'1m60 et que mon agresseur me dépassait de plusieurs têtes, je me suis évidemment vautrée en arrière. Je me mis à l'insulter de tous les noms que je connaissais et ignorais la main qu'il me tendant en me relevant toute seule avec ce qu'il me reste de dignité pour me retrouver face à l'horreur : Remus Lupin !

Pas qu'il soit particulièrement moche, au contraire. Il était même plutôt pas mal avec ses cheveux châtains et ses beaux yeux, mais s'il y avait Lupin ici, ça signifiait que Black et toute sa clique ne devaient pas être loin et ça, c'était bien pire. Le pauvre Lupin se confondit en excuses en bafouillant durant une bonne minute, mais je lui lançais simplement un de mes regards de la mort qui tue pour le faire taire.

**- Tu ne peux pas regarder où tu vas Lupin ! **pestai-je tout en gardant une voix parfaitement calme et froide.

Il s'excusa à nouveau et c'en était presque pitoyable. Ce mec-là était la gentillesse incarnée, un modèle de vertu et de perfection comme on n'en faisait plus de nos jours et j'eus soudainement un peu honte de m'en prendre à lui. Enfin, étant donné qu'il faisait tout ça pour que personne ne soupçonne sa véritable nature de loup-garou, j'eus un peu moins de scrupules à le laisser continuer à s'excuser. C'était Rogue qui me l'avait dit un jour en 5e année, après une fête particulièrement arrosée pour fêter la fin des BUSES. Par la suite, en recoupant les indices, les absences de Lupin à la pleine lune et toutes sortes d'autres éléments, j'avais fini par en conclure que c'était vrai. J'eus un peu honte de ne pas l'avoir deviné par moi-même, mais il fallait dire pour ma défense que je me fichais de Lupin comme de mon premier balai ! J'étais toutefois déçue que ça lui soit arrivé à lui et pas à un abruti tel que Potter, car Lupin était de loin le gryffondor que je détestais le moins. Ça ne voulait pas dire que je l'appréciais, loin de là, mais je pouvais supporter sa présence s'il ne m'adressait pas la parole.

Alors que je le regardais toujours s'excuser en m'efforçant de ne pas éclater de rire devant sa gène manifeste, une tête ébouriffée et lunetteuse émergea de la porte du compartiment.

**- Lunard, qu'est-ce que tu fiches ?** Cria-t-il. **On t'attend pour finir la partie !**

Quand il nous aperçut finalement, il s'interrompit et prit un air que je qualifierais de typiquement Potterien lorsqu'il prévoyait un sale coup. Sa tête disparut brusquement à l'intérieur et je poussais un soupir en jetant un regard à Regulus qui semblait sur le point d'exploser ou de s'enfuir, je ne sais pas trop. Comme je m'y attendais, la tête de Potter suivie de son corps sortit du compartiment avec Sirius Black à sa suite, le même air malhonnête que Potter ornant son visage.

**- Qu'est-ce qui se passe Remus ?** Demanda Black. **Ces serpentards t'ennuient ?**

**- Laisse tomber Patmol c'est de ma faute**, avoua-t-il. **Je suis sorti en trombe et j'ai fait tomber Deirdre.**

J'étais étonnée qu'il m'appelle par mon prénom et même qu'il le connaisse, mais comme je l'ai déjà dit : c'était la perfection incarnée. Les deux maraudeurs éclatèrent d'un rire mauvais et je grimaçais en entendant celui de Sirius. On aurait dit un aboiement de chien tout simplement insupportable pour toute personne normalement constituée.

**- C'est là qu'est sa place Lunard, ne t'inquiète pas**, ricana le binoclard.

**- Oh, mais ferme la Potter ! **Grognai-je.

**- Tes parents ne t'ont pas appris à être polie, FitzGerald ? **Demanda Potter d'un ton faussement offusqué avec une main sur le cœur.

**- Et les tiens ne t'ont pas appris à la fermer des fois ? Rentre dans ton compartiment et laisse nous passer.**

Cet abruti sortit sa baguette immédiatement suivi par Black tandis que le pauvre Lupin semblait sur le point de protester. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'éclater de rire cette fois.

**- Bravo Potter ! Deux contre une fille qui n'est même pas armée. J'avais oublié que les gryffondors étaient courageux !**

Il claqua sa langue contre ses dents et sembla réfléchir un moment. Est-ce que j'ai dit que je cernais très bien les gens ? Et bien le point faible de Potter c'était ça : l'honneur. Il ne ferait rien qui serait contraire à l'éthique. Il afficha un air détaché et baissa sa baguette.

**- Aller, dégagez de là !** Lança-t-il.

Ils s'écartèrent et je fis signe à Regulus de me suivre. Quand il passa à côté de son frère, celui-ci l'attrapa vivement par le col de sa robe et le colla contre la paroi du train. Je sortis immédiatement ma baguette en la pointant sur Black tandis que Potter faisait de même en me visant.

**- Lâche-le tout de suite Black ! **Criai-je.

**- Je veux simplement demander à mon cher petit frère s'il a passé de bonnes vacances.**

Regulus lui lança un regard dénué de toute émotion avant de sourire cruellement.

**- Je n'ai plus de frère**, dit-il simplement.

Black le relâcha immédiatement et écarta son bras comme s'il ne supportait pas son contact. Si je ne le connaissais pas, j'aurais pu croire qu'il était blessé, mais on parlait de Sirius Black là, donc je dus me tromper sur son geste. J'attrapais le bras de mon ami et le tirais vers moi d'un geste possessif.

**- N'oublie pas que je suis préfète Black ! Je vais me faire un plaisir de t'enlever tous les points que je pourrais et de te pourrir la vie à la moindre occasion si tu ne le laisses pas tranquille !**

Il me fit un sourire pseudo séducteur et s'approcha dangereusement de moi pour me susurrer :

**- Ne t'inquiète pas FitzGerald, je crois que je viens de me trouver une nouvelle proie beaucoup plus divertissante.**

Je ne pus m'empêcher de frissonner. Pas de peur bien sûr, mais peut-être un peu d'appréhension. Je connaissais bien Black depuis le temps et je savais que la vie avec lui pouvait être un enfer. Avec les aspics à la fin de l'année je n'avais pas la moindre envie de devenir son souffre-douleur et que cet abruti me fasse chier ! Pourvu que je n'aie pas trop de cours en commun avec les gryffondors !

**- Au fait, j'enlève 10 points à gryffondor pour usage abusif de baguette magique**, ironisai-je avant de tourner le dos et d'ignorer leurs protestations.

Je remarquais que Regulus à mes côtés était encore tendu par l'altercation et posais une main sur son épaule pensant le réconforter, mais il se dégagea vivement.

**- J'aurai pu me défendre tout seul, tu sais ! **Déclara-t-il sur la défensive.

**- Je le sais bien sûr, mais... il m'énerve tellement. Je...**

**- A cause de toi ces abrutis vont dire à tout le monde que j'ai besoin d'une fille pour me défendre.**

**- Quoi ? Mais non Reg' il ne le dira à personne.**

Mon idiot d'ami avait l'air vraiment énervé pour le coup et se tut, le regard noir. Je n'avais fait que le défendre et son stupide ego surdimensionné de mâle refaisait surface insidieusement. Je ne comprendrais jamais rien aux réactions des mecs, car je suis sûre que si je n'avais rien dit, il me l'aurait reproché aussi. Enfin bref, je le laissais ruminer dans son coin en me taisant pour une fois. Il boudait toujours lorsque nous entrâmes dans le compartiment de Rogue. Comme souvent, il était seul avec mes chères compagnes de dortoir en face de lui. Deux d'entre elles étaient des sang-pur. Je les déteste bien entendu. C'était à se demander ce qu'elles foutaient à serpentard étant donné que leurs principales préoccupations consistaient à déblatérer sur tout le monde, se coiffer, se maquiller et espérer se marier avec de bons partis d'ici la fin de l'année scolaire. Pour ma part, elles auraient très bien eu leur place à poufsouffle où la plupart des filles n'étaient que des dindes possédant trois neurones à elles réunies. Enfin ça c'était si on faisait abstraction du fait qu'elles étaient prêtes à tout pour arriver à leurs fins, écraser les autres y compris. Il n'y avait rien qu'à voir le matin au réveil, elles seraient prêtes à me piétiner pour avoir la salle de bain en premier.

Bref, je les détestais. Encore plus lorsqu'elles se levèrent d'un bond et vinrent me prendre dans leur bras comme si nous étions de grandes amies de toujours. Et pourtant elles ne m'avaient jamais rien fait de spécial, mais je ne supportais tout simplement pas leur côté artificiel qui me rappelait beaucoup trop la maison. Elles ne me rappelaient que trop tout ce que je n'étais pas et tout ce que ma mère aurait aimé que je sois. Désolée si j'ai un cerveau, mère !

À côté d'elles, je préférais même l'autre sang de bourbe qui partageait notre dortoir. Elle au moins ne me saoulait pas à longueur de journée, elle ne parlait pas du tout en fait. À personne. Et personne n'essayait de lui parler non plus à part pour lui envoyer quelques piques de temps en temps. Elle non plus je ne voyais pas trop ce qu'elle venait faire dans notre maison réputée pour regorger d'esprits malfaisants, de démons, de psychopathes et autres clichés du genre. C'était un peu l'équivalent au féminin de Saint Lupin : la gentillesse incarnée. Mais c'est bien connu que les serpentards n'avaient que faire de cette qualité qui finalement ne lui servait à rien. Les élèves de ma maison ne lui parlaient pas à cause de son ascendance impure et les autres maisons non plus vu qu'ils pensaient que c'était une barbare sanguinaire à cause du petit serpent qui ornait son uniforme. Bien personne n'aurait eu l'idée de venir lui parler pour s'assurer qu'elle était mauvaise ou non. Et vous voulez savoir le pire ? Ce modèle de vertu, cette gentille fille était l'une des cibles favorites d'une bande de gryffondors bien connue ! Tout ça parce qu'en plus d'être d'une gentillesse pathétique, Anna ne se défendait même pas. Et personne n'aurait l'idée de le faire à sa place, non. Mais j'avais beau n'avoir rien à faire de cette fille, j'avais quand même une conscience et un sens du devoir envers ma maison qui me poussait à vouloir protéger mes congénères des agissements de ces prétendus courageux gryffondors. Quand il n'y avait personne dans les parages, je la défendais, car cette idiote n'était même pas capable de répliquer deux mots devant les maraudeurs, je précise que bien évidemment Saint Lupin ne participait pas à ces agissements en général.

Bref, revenons-en à la scène. Cette chère Anna était contre la fenêtre et regardait le paysage défiler. Elle se tourna vers moi une seconde et me fit un petit sourire auquel je ne répondis pas bien sûr. Trop de témoins.

**- Didiiiiiiiiiiiiiii !** Hurla Iseult, l'un de mes deux cauchemars.

Elle était aussi brune que sa meilleure amie était blonde. Un beau visage aux traits réguliers, rien a redire. Elle aurait très certainement un beau mariage. Je laissais échapper une grimace. Je haïssais les surnoms, d'autant plus lorsqu'ils étaient aussi ridicules. Rogue haussa un sourcil et leva le regard de son livre de potions pour me jeter un œil amusé. Oui, vous avez bien lu : amusé ! Severus ! Rogue ! Celui que tout le monde surnommait face de croque-mort ! Mais encore une fois je dus remercier ma grande empathie qui me permettait de capter les émotions. Je suis certaine que si je le voulais je pourrais devenir super puissante, un genre de voyante qui exécrait le mensonge. Les gens m'appelleraient Celle-A-Qui-On-Ne-Peut-Pas-Mentir et se prosterneraient devant moi ! Mouhahaha (ceci est un rire diabolique censé ressembler à celui de Rosier qui est un maître en la matière) !

Mais je digresse, je digresse mes amis ! Revenons-en à la deuxième erreur de la nature, Viviane, qui s'avérait être encore pire que la première.

**- Hiiiiiiiiiii !** (cri hystérique rappelant étrangement un pitiponk égorgé. Enfin je supposais, car je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion d'en égorger un hélas !) **Tu m'as manqué !**

Allez savoir pourquoi ça ne me faisait étrangement pas le même effet que quand c'était Reg' qui me le disait. Je dirais même plus que ça ne me faisait aucun effet si ce n'est du dégoût. Je me détournais donc d'elle pour faire un vague signe de tête à Rogue qu'il me rendit. Lui au moins il était comme moi : allergique aux paroles et aux sentiments. Rien ne valait un bon silence, d'ailleurs pour une fois j'étais d'accord avec les moldus qui disaient que « _le silence est d'or »_. Alors je dis bravo les moldus ! Et ne le répétez à personne parce que je risque ma tête rien qu'en pensant cela...

Après un trajet plutôt ennuyeux étant donné que Regulus continuait de m'ignorer en lisant un bouquin et que j'avais été obligée de subir les bavardages incessants de mes deux « camarades ». Autant dire que passer six heures à écouter deux dindes parler de la nouvelle coiffure à la mode, de la nouvelle conquête de Potter et de toutes sortes de choses aussi inintéressantes les unes que les autres, c'était long. Très long. Et très chiant aussi. Du coup j'avais lu l'ennuyeux livre de potions avancées par-dessus l'épaule de Rogue.

Une fois arrivés à la gare de Pré-Au-Lard, Regulus partit de son coté avec une bande de serpentards de son année tandis que je restais avec les filles et Rogue jusqu'au banquet. Comme tous les ans, le choixpeau nous chanta une chanson bien pourrie et interminable à laquelle je ne compris strictement rien avant de répartir les premières années. Un discours ennuyeux de Dumbledore de plus, me disais-je sauf que ce vieux fou réussit à retenir mon attention pour la première fois en sept ans et pour mon plus grand malheur bien entendu.

**- Mes chers élèves, à nouvelle année, nouvelles règles ! Celle-ci ne concerne que les septièmes années qui vont passer leurs ASPICS, l'ensemble des professeurs et moi-même avons pensé qu'il serait bon de renforcer un peu plus la fraternité entre les différentes maisons surtout par les temps qui courent. Nous avons pensé que le fait de constituer des binômes pour vous entraider, vous aider à combler vos lacunes était judicieux et nous avons donc procédé à un tirage au sort dans les règles de l'art. Bien entendu, ne vous attendez pas à tomber sur quelqu'un de votre maison, c'est tout à fait impossible ! Et sachez que je n'accepterais aucun changement dans les binômes. Pour en être sûr, j'ai ajouté une clause magique lors du tirage au sort qui vous oblige à vous en tenir aux nouvelles règles que cela vous plaise ou non. J'espère ainsi vous faire changer d'opinions, de fréquentations et peut-être faire en sorte de vous unir face à l'adversité. Vous saurez avec qui vous ferez équipe demain lorsque vos préfets vous remettront vos emplois du temps et le reste vous sera expliqué durant votre premier cours de la journée.**

La nouvelle fut accueillie par de nombreux chuchotements, chacun y allant de son commentaire. La plupart disaient que Dumbledore était fou et j'étais parfaitement d'accord avec eux.

**- Et maintenant laissez moi vous présenter un nouveau membre dans notre école qui vous enseignera la Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, le professeur McKinnon.**

Une petite femme qui devait avoir la trentaine et qui était placée à côté du professeur Flitwick se leva et salua la foule. Comme tous les ans, tout le monde applaudit à l'exception de notre table. Encore une de ces traditions inutiles comme quoi ça fait mauvais genre de s'abaisser a ça.

**- Je vous souhaite à tous un bon appétit !**

Il frappa dans ses mains et tout un tas de victuailles apparu sur la table. Comme tous les ans. Rien ne changeait jamais a Poudlard, sauf la nouvelle du directeur qui faisait encore parler tout le monde. Personnellement, tout ce que j'espérais c'était de tomber sur un serdaigle, au moins il ferait tout le boulot à ma place. Iseult, qui était en face de moi se mit à énumérer toutes les personnes avec qui elle espérait bien tomber, c'est-à-dire que des serpentards. Je poussais un soupir exaspéré.

**- Il a dit qu'on ne pouvait pas être avec quelqu'un de notre maison, alors pense à d'autres personnes.**

**- Oh !** Souffla-t-elle d'un air déçu. **Bon tant pis, du moment que je fais équipe avec un beau garçon ça me suffira.**

Désespérante ! Bref, je passais mon repas à écouter les conversations des autres, espérant tomber sur quelque chose de croustillant, mais c'était plutôt monotone. Tout le monde espérait juste de ne pas tomber sur un gryffondor ce qui était parfaitement stupide. Il était évident qu'au moins l'un d'entre nous allait tomber avec un de ces braves, mais tant que ce n'était pas moi je m'en fichais !

À la fin du banquet, je repris mon rôle de préfète avec Avery. Avery, c'était un peu le serpentard modèle, limite cliché. Il était incroyablement beau, cruel, méchant, sadique et sournois. Oui tout ça en même temps, c'était plutôt incroyable. En clair c'était le mec parfait pour la plupart des filles de ma maison. Elles étaient toutes sous son charme et je pense qu'il a dû se taper la plupart des filles de septième année quelle que soit leur maison ou leur ascendance et je soupçonnais un genre de compétition entre lui et Black qui est un peu son pendant coté gryffondor. Je vous ferais grâce de vous dire si je faisais partie des heureuses élues ou non, vous le comprendrez bien assez tôt.

**- Les premières années, rassemblez-vous et suivez-moi !** criai-je. **Ne vous perdez pas parce que je ne perdrais pas mon temps pour vous !**

Je ne jetais pas un regard en arrière pour savoir s'ils me suivaient ou pas, je savais déjà que c'était le cas. Comme d'habitude. Je me mis à avancer vers les cachots en prenant Avery par le bras au passage. Cet idiot était déjà en train de draguer une cinquième année et m'aurait laissée faire tout le boulot toute seule si je ne l'avais pas attrapé. Il se tourna vers moi, un sourire charmeur plaqué sur les lèvres. Est-ce qu'il y avait quelque chose de pire qu'un mec qui a une confiance en lui excessive ? Je ne crois pas, non.

**- Tu as passé de bonnes vacances ?** Demanda-t-il comme si ça l'intéressait vraiment.

**- Ennuyeuses.**

Je ne lui fis pas l'honneur de m'enquérir des siennes, car vous l'aurez compris je n'en avais tout simplement rien à foutre.

**- Je ne t'ai pas trop manqué ?**

**- Bien sûr que si, j'ai pensé a toi chaque jour et rêvé de toi toutes les nuits, **minaudai-je.

Devant son air satisfait, je fus contrainte de préciser que c'était ironique et d'ajouter :

**- Ne t'en fais pas Avery, j'avais oublié jusqu'à ton existence.**

**- Ce n'est pas l'impression que j'ai eue lors de notre dernier tête à tête**, dit-il avec un petit clin d'œil.

**- Est-ce que tu vas t'en remettre un jour ou tu comptes me parler de ce baiser jusqu'à la fin de ma vie ? Je te l'ai dit et répété, j'avais trop bu. Point !**

**- Je ne m'en remettrai jamais non. Et tu devrais reconsidérer la proposition que je t'ai faite, tu sais.**

**- Laquelle ?**

**- Sors avec moi !**

**- Oui bien sûr et je deviendrais la fille la plus cocue de tout Poudlard.** **J'en rêve Avery !**

Il ne répondit pas, signe qu'il était sûrement d'accord avec moi et n'avait rien à répliquer. Tant mieux je n'avais aucune envie de discuter plus longtemps avec lui et de toute façon nous étions arrivés devant la salle commune. Je me tournais vers lui, car évidemment je n'avais aucune idée du mot de passe étant donné que j'avais malencontreusement oublié d'aller à la réunion des préfets à bord du Poudlard Express. Quel dommage ! Bref, il donna ce fichu mot de passe et je pus guider les nouvelles petites dans leur dortoir avant d'aller me pieuter.

Cette journée aura été merdique du début à la fin.


	2. Café Irlandais & Arrangements

**CHAPITRE 2**

Bip... bip... bip... putain de réveil ! Putain d'école ! Putains de cours et putains de greluches qui parlaient comme des pies dès le réveil. Je détestais le matin au cas où vous ne l'auriez pas remarqué, et mieux valait ne pas essayer de m'adresser la parole avant que j'en sois à ma deuxième tasse de café. Aujourd'hui j'étais d'encore plus mauvaise humeur que d'habitude parce que je n'avais pas arrêté de ressasser cette histoire avec Regulus et que je ne comprenais toujours pas sa réaction. S'il espérait que j'allais faire le premier pas ou m'écraser devant lui, il pouvait toujours attendre !

Après une douche et un rapide passage obligé par la case « _camouflage de la nuit de merde que je viens de passer, effacement des cernes et amélioration de mon teint cadavérique_ », je descendis prendre mon petit déjeuner tout en lançant des regards qui tuent à tous ceux qui avaient le malheur de croiser ma route.

J'attaquais mon premier café et étrangement je commençais à me sentir mieux, peut-être un peu moins sur les nerfs. Enfin, tout ça, c'était avant que Regulus ne passe à côté sans un regard pour moi et au bras de cette garce de Mary Stevens ! Il savait très bien que je ne pouvais pas la voir cette pouf alors qu'est-ce qu'il foutait avec elle dites-moi ? Ça faisait presque cinq ans qu'elle lui courait après et qu'il rejetait cette blondasse, alors par Merlin s'il faisait ça juste pour me faire enrager il avait bien réussi son coup. Non, je n'étais pas jalouse ! J'étais juste... mécontente de ses fréquentations ! Et en plus ils rejoignirent Avery et tous les sang-pur de la table. Rogue aussi avait apparemment décidé de s'intégrer au gratin de serpentard. Je me doutais bien que Avery prendrait la place de leader que Mulciber lui avait laissée en quittant Poudlard. Génial, il allait être encore un peu plus égocentrique avec tout ça.

Si seulement ces stupides elfes de maison connaissaient l'irish coffee, je pourrais me calmer comme il se devait, mais non ! Dumbledore disait que ce n'était pas sain de boire du Whisky pur feu de bon matin, n'importe quoi papy ! J'en buvais depuis que j'avais l'âge de 12 ans et j'allais parfaitement bien, du moins physiquement parlant. Ça n'avait jamais tué personne un petit remontant que je sache ? Ou peut-être que si, mais je m'en fichais. Pour l'instant, tout ce qu'il fallait que je fasse c'était d'éviter de les regarder. Fixer mon regard droit devant moi. Oh non ! Droit devant il y avait ces abrutis de maraudeurs ! Tout ça, c'était de leur faute bien entendu, surtout celle de Black. Je décidais de lui faire payer, au moindre faux pas je serais là, derrière lui. Ce petit enfoiré dut sentir mon regard sur lui, car il tourna sa jolie tête vers moi.

Attendez jolie ? Ouais, il fallait bien avouer qu'il était loin d'être moche, il était même très appétissant, mais il fallait que je trouve un qualificatif plus adapté à la situation. Sa... tête de fouine ? Non, nul. Sa tête de verracrasse ? Bof, j'ai déjà fait mieux. Bref, il tourna sa tête et me fit un de ses sourires de séducteur à deux noises. Ne détourne pas le regard, ne détourne pas le regard ! Il en va de ton honneur, Deirdre. Je lui lançais le regard le plus effrayant que j'avais en stock, mais il gardait son petit sourire de merde. Ce mec avait le don de me mettre dans tous mes états rien qu'avec ça, je ne savais toujours pas comment il faisait. Je voulais bien admettre que je suis une fille au caractère un peu explosif, peut-être légèrement trop même, mais je ne m'énervais aussi vite qu'avec lui. Depuis que nous étions gamins, je le haïssais et je ne savais pas trop d'où ça venait. Sûrement des blagues de merde qu'il m'avait faite du genre mettre de la bave de pitiponk dans mon chocolat à six ans ou bien la fois où il avait échangé mon shampoing avec un substitut qui m'avait donné l'air d'une Rogue au féminin pendant plus d'un mois. Mouais, je pense que ça doit dater de cette époque.

Une main me tapota doucement l'épaule et je fus bien obligée de lever mon regard en grognant vers le gêneur qui m'obligeait à briser le contact avec Black pour constater que c'était le professeur Slughorn, notre cher directeur de maison. Je crois bien que c'est le seul professeur que j'appréciais vraiment et il m'aimait bien aussi. Toujours moins que cette rouquine de gryffondor, mais il m'aimait bien quand même. Je me demande si c'est à cause de ma famille ou de mon talent inné pour les potions. Sûrement un peu des deux...

**- Miss FitzGerald, comment allez-vous ?** Demanda-t-il avec une voix hypocrite. **Vous avez passé de bonnes vacances.**

**- Oui merci et vous professeur ?**

**- Excellentes, excellentes**, répondit-il tandis que sa moustache frissonnait comme pour acquiescer. **J'ai mis au point la potion dont nous avions discuté lors de notre dernière réunion. ****Vous vous joindrez à nouveau à nous cette année, n'est-ce pas ?**

**- Bien sûr, professeur. Avec plaisir.**

En fait, je n'en avais rien à faire, mais je savais que ça lui faisait plaisir et puis il y avait toujours des personnes haut placées qui participaient à ses réunions. Ça pourrait m'être utile pour ma future carrière de chercheuse en médicomagie. C'était considéré comme un honneur de faire partie de ce club et pour certains ça nous rendait en quelque sorte intouchables. Le professeur me tirait souvent de mauvaises situations et faisait sauter la plupart des retenues que d'autres professeurs avaient pu me donner en mettant en avant le fait que j'avais des choses plus importantes à faire. Gentil Slughorn. Severus faisait partie du club lui aussi et depuis qu'il ne parlait plus à Evans, la parfaite petite rouquine, on passait notre temps ensemble lors des réunions.

**- Merveilleux ! **s'exclama-t-il avec enthousiasme.**  
><strong>

Nouveau frissonnement de moustache, ça commençait à devenir flippant et encore c'était pire quand il était énervé. À croire que sa moustache était vivante.

**- Tenez Miss, les emplois du temps de l'année. Je vous laisse les distribuer seule, car nous savons tous les deux que Mr Avery se hâterait de donner la corvée à quelqu'un d'autre.**

Je lui fis un sourire amusé. Je me demandais ce que Avery avait bien pu lui faire pour que Slughorn l'aime aussi peu alors qu'il faisait partie des chouchous quelque temps auparavant. Je lui pris les feuilles qu'il me tendait et commençais à les distribuer aux premières années. Ces idiots ne comprenaient rien et je devais tout leur expliquer tous les ans. Désespérant ! Je donnais ensuite son emploi du temps à Regulus et sa copine sans un mot, cette peste me lança quand même un petit regard narquois que je lui aurais bien fait ravaler si j'en avais eu le temps. Mais là il fallait que je distribue ce qu'il me restait, que je boive mon café et que je mange un croissant. J'avais mes petites habitudes et je n'aimais pas en changer, c'était ainsi.

J'arrivais enfin aux emplois du temps de septième année et en profitais pour regarder avec qui mes camarades faisaient équipe. Mouhahaha ! Peter Pettigrow en duo avec Avery ! Le pauvre petit allait en baver, je le plaignais sincèrement. Ma chère Anna était avec Lupin et les autres avec des poufsouffles et des serdaigles que je ne connaissais pas plus que ça et dont je me foutais éperdument. Bien entendu, la dernière feuille était la mienne et je me gardais la surprise pour un peu plus tard. Je me rassis et bus ma tasse de café qui avait refroidi, c'était dégueulasse. Un petit coup de baguette et il était à nouveau à la température idéale. Je bus une nouvelle gorgée et la recrachais instantanément sur Marcus, un troisième année plutôt con donc ça ne me dérangeait pas tant que ça. Mais là n'était pas l'important, je lus et relus mon emploi du temps et la petite annotation inscrite en haut.

C'était impossible ! Black. Sirius Black. Je faisais équipe avec Sirius Black ! Je me répétais inlassablement ces mots pour les faire entrer dans ma tête, ce qui était totalement incompatible avec le fait que j'en étais toujours à ma première tasse de café. Ça, c'était un coup de McGo, j'en étais sûre et puis je reconnaissais son écriture. Cette sale harpie me détestait depuis que j'avais changé ce lézard en un dragon qui avait détruit sa salle en cinquième année. En plus je ne l'avais même pas fait exprès. Enfin presque pas ! Et puis en un coup de baguette, sa salle avait retrouvé sa forme originelle alors ce n'était vraiment pas la peine d'en faire toute une histoire et de me faire des réflexions à chaque cours depuis ce jour-la. Et pour couronner le tout, mon premier cours de la journée était métamorphose en commun avec les gryffondors.

Haha. Haha. Donnez-moi une écharpe aux couleurs de ma maison pour que je me pende dans la dignité. Je lançais un regard à la table ds gryffondors pour apercevoir Black qui s'étranglait avec son thé. Saletés d'anglais avec leur sale manie de boire ce thé insipide à n'importe quelle heure de la journée ! Je rigolais quand même un coup lorsque Potter se mit à lui taper dans le dos en se foutant de sa gueule, lui avait eu plus de chance apparemment. Saint Lupin tirait aussi un peu la tronche, mais il aurait pu tomber bien plus mal que ça et à sa place je ne me plaindrais pas. J'échangerais même ma place avec plaisir avec Anna. Hélas, Pettigrow était de dos et je ne pouvais pas apercevoir sa tête que j'imaginais pourtant rongée par le désespoir. Bien fait, il n'avait qu'à pas garder des matières aussi pourries que le soin aux créatures magiques. Franchement, cette matière était complètement inutile ! Qui avait besoin de savoir comment nourrir un scroutt à pétard ? Comme si c'était une créature qu'on a pour habitude d'avoir chez soi... n'importe quoi !

Rah ! Qu'est-ce que j'aurais aimé que mon Reg' soit avec moi et qu'on se plaigne tous les deux de mon foutu binôme ! Marcus me regarda méchamment avec sa tête pleine de café, tiens je ne m'étais même pas excusée d'ailleurs. Tant pis. À mes côtés les deux bavardes m'avaient rejointe et ne se rendaient pas compte qu'elles me pompaient l'air plus qu'autre chose même après sept ans passés à les envoyer chier quotidiennement. Un peu plus loin, Avery et toute sa clique de lèches-culs maudissaient les gryffondors et pensaient déjà à aller mettre des bombabouses dans le dortoir des maraudeurs. Tant mieux, qu'ils y aillent ! Mais ces idiots ne pensaient même pas à jeter un sort pour que l'odeur reste pendant un moment, ce qui ne servait à rien du coup à part gaspiller de l'argent. Et puis, les bombabouses franchement... c'était complètement dépassé ! C'était encore bon pour un première année, mais quand même on n'avait plus douze ans et avec les sorts qu'ils connaissaient ils auraient pu se montrer plus inventifs.

O joie, la sonnerie retentit ! Allons tous ensemble au super cours de McGo ! Alléluia ! Amen et tralala ! Je ne savais pas ce que ça voulait dire, mais j'avais entendu des enfants de moldus le dire donc je supposais que ça convenait parfaitement à ma situation de détresse. Et en plus avec tout ça, je n'avais même pas eu le temps de manger mon croissant ni de finir mon café. Je veux mourir !

Je m'installais tout au fond de la classe, comme d'habitude, et Rogue vint à côté de moi. Ça ne me dérangeait pas vu qu'il ne me prendrait pas la tête et qu'avec lui j'étais sure de ne pas me noyer sous un flot de paroles inutiles. McGo avait un air fourbe je l'avais toujours dit et elle me lança un regard moqueur j'en suis sûre. Moi parano ? Non, pas du tout ! Elle me haïssait et je le savais, c'est tout. Les maraudeurs ne s'étaient même pas rendu compte qu'elle était arrivée et discutaient gaiement comme s'ils étaient aux Trois Balais. Le professeur finit par taper dans ses mains et tout le monde se tut. Apparemment ils la craignaient, car il prirent un air faussement sérieux qui ne leur allait pas du tout et se mirent à l'écouter.

**- Bien, maintenant que ces messieurs ont bien voulu m'accorder leur attention, je vais vous parler de cette dernière année. Les ASPICS, blablabla...**

Je vous ferais grâce de tous ces détails ennuyeux que nous allons entendre tout au long de l'année et qui ne nous apprendront rien que nous ne sachions déjà.

**- Maintenant vous savez tout sur les ASPICS**, conclut-elle. **Je vous annonce que c'est la première et la dernière fois que vous vous installez où vous le voulez. Comme le professeur Dumbledore vous l'a expliqué hier soir, vous allez devoir faire équipe toute l'année avec un élève d'une maison différente de la vôtre. Nous avons procédé à un tirage au sort magique tout en tenant toutefois compte des matières que vous avez choisies, vous pourrez donc constater que votre partenaire a les mêmes options que vous. Bref, vous devrez faire équipe à chaque cours, vos devoirs devront être rendus en communs et vous devrez apprendre à vous entraider.**

Je cessais de respirer pendant toute sa tirade et lorsque je repris mon souffle, Rogue me lança un regard inquiet. Je décidais de briser la loi du silence que j'avais instaurée entre nous.

**- Je fais équipe avec Black**, dis-je.

Il ouvrit de grands yeux, l'air choqué un instant avant de se reprendre.

**- Je te plains**, dit-il simplement.

Merci pour ta compassion Rogue, même si tu aurais pu être plus bavard pour une fois. Tant pis, j'irai chercher du réconfort ailleurs. Si je m'étais attendue a ça franchement... je n'arrivais même pas a m'imaginer ce que ça signifierait de devoir supporter Black a mes cotes à TOUS les cours. Pendant TOUTE l'année. Je fus interrompue dans mes pensées par Black qui se leva d'un bond et commence à se plaindre.

**- Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça, professeur !** Cria-t-il.** Je suis sûre que c'est contraire au règlement !**

**- Le directeur fait le règlement Black, vous n'avez pas le choix.**

**- Mais... je refuse de faire équipe avec FitzGerald ! **Gémit-il avec un geste désespéré de la main.** Elle serait capable de faire exprès de rater les devoirs juste pour me pourrir la vie.**

**- Oh ferme la Black ! **rugis-je, ce qui était plutôt cocasse pour une serpentard, vous en conviendrez.

**- Miss FitzGerald, surveillez votre langage**, me réprimanda la prof.

**- Si tu crois que ça me fait plaisir de faire équipe avec toi**, repris-je sans prendre en compte l'intervention de McGonagall. **Je préférerais encore être avec le calmar géant qu'avec un décérébré mono neuronal tel que toi !**

**- Je t'emmerde FitzGerald !**

**- Ta gueule !**

**- Taisez-vous !** Cria la vieille harpie. **Plus un mot ! Et vous deux, vous resterez à la fin du cours !**

Je la hais ! Je hais Black ! Je les hais tous ! Je passais le reste du cour à marmonner des insultes et à maudire tout le monde. Qui avait décidé de faire de ma vie un enfer ? Pourquoi moi ? C'était ma dernière année à supporter cette bande de décérébrés et j'espérais avoir un peu de tranquillité. Maintenant c'était raté, j'allais faire équipe avec un foutu Black ! Mais j'allais lui pourrir la vie. J'allais faire exploser sa jolie petite tête d'ici à fin de l'année. Lui donner un aller sans retour pour Sainte Mangouste !

La sonnerie retentit enfin et tout le monde sortit, me laissant seule avec mes deux adversaires. J'avançais vers le bureau tout en restant à une distance raisonnable de Black qui me regardait comme si j'étais une horrible tache sur sa belle chemise blanche à moitié déboutonnée. C'est qu'il avait l'air musclé en plus... je m'en fichais enfin ! Ça, j'étais sûre que c'était contraire au règlement une chemise aussi peu boutonnée, peut-être que je pourrais lui enlever quelques points grâce à ça ? Et cette bonne vieille McGo que j'avais oubliée pendant un instant nous regardait froidement.

**- J'avais prévenu le professeur Dumbledore que c'était une mauvaise idée de vous mettre en équipe tous les deux, mais nous ne pouvons hélas, changer ce lien qui vous unit. Je vous conseille donc de faire la paix pour le bien-être de tout le monde.**

Devant nos protestations rageuses, elle nous fit signe de nous taire et reprit :

**- Je vous propose de faire une trêve dans ce cas. Lorsque vous serez en cours du moins, ne parlez que pour dire le strict nécessaire, pas de provocation, pas de chahut. Si j'ai le moindre écho de vos frasques, je vous mettrais en retenue jusqu'à la fin de l'année, ce qui vous obligera à passer encore plus de temps ensemble. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ?**

J'acquiesçais mollement, de toute façon même si je me plaignais ça ne changerait rien. Elle nous congédia ensuite et je partis avec Black, un bon mètre de sécurité nous séparant à nouveau. Je l'observais serrer et desserrer ses poings en me jetant des coups d'œil rageurs de temps en temps.

**- Tu es contente FitzGerald ? **Finit-il par me demander en s'arrêtant subitement.** Tes souhaits sont exaucés, tu vas pouvoir me pourrir la vie tant que tu veux !**

**- C'est plutôt à moi de me plaindre Black ! Pourquoi est-ce que je dois faire équipe avec un putain de gryffondor ?**

**- Ne parle pas comme ça sale cruche ! Un accident est si vite arrivé, tu sais**, susurre-t-il.

Je poussais un espèce de grognement d'exaspération et m'approchais de lui. Je lui arrivais à peine au torse et du relever ma tête pour regarder son visage, je détestais ça ! Foutus gènes qui m'avaient faite si naine ! Bon, soyons sérieux un instant. J'aimais bien m'engueuler avec Black, mais j'avais surtout envie de réussir mes ASPICS et d'éviter de passer une année de plus à Poudlard, ça serait sympa. Je pris donc mon air sérieux – que je prenais en général lorsque je voulais faire voir que j'étais préfète – et il eut un peu peur sur le coup. L'air sérieux couplé au regard froid devait lui faire vaguement penser à sa mère, il fallait que je le retienne pour lui faire fermer son clapet.

**- Écoute-moi bien Black, **commençai-je avec un faux sourire aimable.** On est tous les deux très... désappointés de faire équipe c'est un fait. Je te hais de toute mon âme et rien ne me ferait plus plaisir que d'apprendre qu'une de tes foutues groupies t'a accidentellement assassiné en te refilant un philtre d'amour frelaté, mais là n'est pas la question. Je ne veux rater mes examens juste parce qu'on ne s'entend pas donc je te propose une trêve au moins durant les cours. Pour ce qui est des devoirs on verra plus tard, il y a toujours moyen qu'on évite les contacts inutiles. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?**

Quelle oratrice je faisais parfois ! Il me regarda un instant, cherchant sûrement où était le piège. Hé ho ! Ce n'était pas parce que j'étais à serpentard que j'étais toujours sur le point de faire des sales coups ! Il fallait arrêter les clichés des fois ! Je crois que c'était la première fois que j'étais aussi proche de lui depuis une éternité et je pus constater qu'il était vraiment très bien fait. Ça ne m'étonnait pas que toutes ces greluches attirées par le physique et la réputation soient folles de lui. Et puis il sentait très bon aussi. Un truc assez exotique – alors que c'était un pur produit made in England tout sauf exotique vous en conviendrez – et je fermais les yeux un instant en m'imprégnant de cette odeur. Je... QUOI ? Je fantasmais sur l'odeur de Black, mais ça va pas mieux moi ! Tout ça, c'était parce que je n'avais pas bu mon café ni mangé mon croissant, je débloquais complètement ! Il me lança un regard amusé pour une fois et me tendit la main.

**- J'accepte le marché.**

Génial ! Je lui serrais la main pour conclure notre accord. C'est qu'il avait de la poigne le salaud, je suis sûre qu'il fit exprès de me broyer à moitié la main ! Oui c'était sûr vu qu'il éclata de rire quand il me vit grimacer de douleur. Je haïssais ce rire.

Je haïssais Sirius Black !


	3. Philtre d'union & Gnome

**_Hello :) Bah voilà le nouveau chapitre héhé ! J'ai été plutôt inspirée pour le coup, c'est peut-être un peu moins drôle que le reste mais bon... fallait bien que je parle un peu de Deirdre et de ses relations avec les gens :p _**

**_Un grand Merci à ceux qui me laissent des reviews et à tous ceux qui lisent !_**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPITRE 3<strong>

Voilà, ça faisait maintenant deux semaines que le cauchemar avait commencé et malgré mes prières à Merlin, il continuait de me torturer en me faisant partager un cours de potions avec Black. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il avait gardé cette matière ? Il ne savait pas que cette classe était infestée de serpentards ? Et ses trois potes étaient tous là aussi, même le petit gros qui faisait exploser tous les ans son quota de chaudrons malgré les supplications de Slughorn pour qu'il abandonne cette matière. Au moins, ça mettait un peu d'ambiance et puis ça permettait d'enlever quelques points de plus aux gryffondors ce qui était une bonne chose.

Je me fichais de la coupe des maisons, ça ne faisait pas partie de mes priorités, mais si je pouvais éviter que les rouges et or la gagnent alors je ne me gênais pas. Étrangement, ce n'était plus arrivé depuis que ces quatre idiots étaient entrés à Poudlard et faisaient perdre tous les points durement gagnés par leurs congénères à grand renfort de blagues puériles en tous genres. Je pense que si un serpentard avait eu la mauvaise idée de faire ça, mes «_ camarades _» auraient vite fait de le remettre dans le droit chemin et de lui faire passer ses envies de farces.

J'avais toujours trouvé cette petite guéguerre entre maisons un tantinet stupide et Dumbledore me faisait bien rire avec ses paroles de pseudo grand sage. S'il voulait vraiment que nous devenions soudainement solidaires et renforcer les liens, il aurait plutôt dû faire comme les moldus et nous diviser en classes au pif au lieu d'utiliser ce vieux choixpeau moisi ! Ainsi les élèves seraient vraiment obligés de côtoyer des gens différents de leurs habitudes, Anna aurait plein d'amis et ne serait pas ce petit souffre-douleur que tout le monde semblait aimer torturer impunément. Rogue aurait peut-être été moins taciturne quand on savait ce que mes congénères lui avaient fait subir durant ses premières années. Pour moi rien n'aurait changé, j'aurais toujours été cette fille solitaire tout simplement car c'est dans ma nature. Ça faisait partie de mon éducation de savoir que les amis, ça n'existait pas vraiment. Que c'était une image créée par les hommes depuis la nuit des temps pour ne pas se retrouver seuls, voilà tout. Un ami ce n'était pas éternel, il y avait constamment des coups bas, des crasses et on finissait toujours par pardonner. Pourquoi ? Pour ne pas se retrouver seul. Et arrivé à un certain âge, quand on n'a rien d'autre à foutre que de se repasser le film de sa vie, on se rend compte qu'on a été bien stupide de faire tous ces sacrifices pour des gens qui n'en valaient pas la peine en fin de compte. Les seules personnes que nous devions fréquenter étaient celles qui pouvaient nous apporter quelque chose, que ce soit de l'argent, une place de choix dans la société ou autre chose.

Voyez comme j'ai bien appris ma leçon ! De toute façon, je n'avais pas d'amis donc aucun risque d'être déçue un jour. À part par cet idiot de Regulus qui continuait de me faire la gueule pour je ne sais quelle raison idiote. Mais avec lui c'était différent, c'était arrivé un peu comme ça, sans le vouloir réellement. Quand il était arrivé à Poudlard, ma mère m'avait ordonné de le prendre sous mon aile, de l'aider pour qu'il ne devienne pas comme son frère. Je l'avais fait parce que mon propre frère venait d'entrer lui aussi en première année et se serait fait un malin plaisir de lui envoyer un hibou pour lui dire à quel point j'étais une fille indigne qui n'exécutait pas les ordres. Bref, je l'avais guidé et puis petit à petit il était devenu indispensable pour moi.

Oui, j'étais une philosophe sentimentale qui s'ignorait... haha ! Non, je plaisante. J'étais très bien comme j'étais et comme je l'ai déjà dit, j'avais mes habitudes et j'avais horreur d'en changer. Hélas, pour cette fois je n'avais pas vraiment le choix et je crois d'ailleurs que c'est la première fois que ça m'arrivait. Un seul mot et j'avais ce que je voulais. Un seul mot et je pouvais mettre qui je voulais à genou. Mais ça ne valait pas pour un lien magique à la con bien entendu. Foutue vieille magie !

**- Tu vas chercher l'extrait de bile de strangulot Fitzie chérie ?** Me demanda Black avec un sourire innocent.

Je laissai échapper une grimace de dégoût. Deux semaines. Deux semaines qu'il m'affublait de surnoms tous plus idiots les uns que les autres et que je ne pouvais répliquer que par des surnoms tout aussi stupides. J'avais déjà assez de mal à supporter mon prénom bizarre, merci bien ! Non, mais c'est vrai, les sorciers n'avaient aucune jugeote en ce qui concernait les prénoms de leurs enfants. Franchement, Deirdre... qui aurait l'idée de faire subir à son gamin un prénom aussi moche et qui signifiait «_ douleur _» en plus ? Bingo ! Mes parents.

Bref, j'allais chercher sa foutue bile et la lui ramenais. Monsieur avait décidé qu'aujourd'hui il s'occuperait du philtre d'union et que je me contenterais de le regarder d'où mon ennui profond et mes réflexions bidon sur les prénoms. Je m'affalai à moitié sur le bureau, la tête dans ma main et le vis attraper la fiole de bile. Je n'eus même pas le temps de réagir qu'il avait déjà tout versé dans le chaudron cet idiot ! Je regardai avec anxiété la préparation qui commençait à noircir, des petites étincelles verdoyantes se formèrent et atterrirent sur le bureau. En un quart de seconde, le chaudron explosa et je me sentis projetée jusqu'à l'autre bout de la salle où je m'effondrais contre le mur, à moitié sonnée. Comme dans les mauvais films moldus, je vis ma vie défiler devant mes yeux avant que Saint Lupin ne s'agenouille à mes côtés pour me demander si j'allais bien. Espèce d'idiot ! Je venais de traverser la salle et de me fracasser la tête contre le mur, j'avais un truc visqueux qui me brûlait le visage et les mains, mais tout allait bien ! Non mais sérieusement, on n'a pas idée de poser des questions aussi connes dans ces moments-là. Slughorn accourut à son tour avec l'air vraiment inquiet pour le coup.

**- Miss, vous n'avez rien de cassé ?** Demanda-t-il en me triturant les bras.

Je secouai la tête un peu au ralenti, à part ma tête qui me faisait atrocement mal, ça pouvait aller.

**- Qu'est s'est-il passé ? **Demanda-t-il.

**- C'est Black ! Cet abruti a versé le pot entier de bile.**

**- Par Merlin ! Mr Lupin et Miss Evans ! Amenez-les à l'infirmerie s'il vous plaît. Je m'occuperais de votre cas ultérieurement.**

Comment ça de mon cas ? Si en plus ça me retombait dessus, je jure que je trucide Black ! Lupin me tendit la main pour m'aider à me relever, je ne protestais pas et acceptais même avec plaisir. Je crois que le coup que j'avais pris sur la tête était définitivement plus violent que ce que j'imaginais. Il m'aida à avancer en dehors de la salle en me tenant le bras, mais j'avais la sale impression d'avoir pris la cuite de ma vie. Un mal de tête me lancinait et j'avais du mal à mettre un pied devant l'autre. Heureusement, Saint Lupin dans son infinie bonté finit par me prendre dans ses bras et je n'eus plus à me soucier de ce problème. Quel idiot, si ça avait été moi je l'aurais laissé galérer tout seul. Probablement parce que je ne possédais pas l'esprit de bravoure des gryffondors ? J'entendis Evans qui réprimandait Black en lui disant qu'il était inconscient, qu'on aurait pu tous mourir avec ses conneries et qu'il était horriblement stupide. J'étais entièrement d'accord avec le dernier point, mais le reste était un tantinet exagéré.

Putain de Black ! Si j'étais défigurée, je pouvais dire adieu à ma famille. Ils ne s'encombreraient certainement pas d'une fille hideuse que personne ne voudrait jamais épouser. Au détour d'un couloir, le maraudeur entra enfin dans mon champ de vision et avec un effort surhumain étant donné que la mixture sur mes bras semblait s'être solidifiée, j'agrippais la manche de sa robe pour qu'il s'arrête.

**- Espèce de débile profond ! **Fulminai-je.** Comment as-tu pu mettre une fiole entière ? Tu ne sais pas lire ?**

**- Je n'arrive pas à déchiffrer ton écriture FitzGerald ! On dirait un gamin qui apprend à écrire.**

**- Espèce de troll atrophié !**

**- Cruche décérébrée !**

**- Lutin à deux noises !**

**- Arrêtez ! **Cria Evans. **On est dans le couloir, il y a des gens qui sont en cours.**

Qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait m'énerver quand elle prenait sa voix de parfaite petite préfète en chef à la con ! Oui j'étais préfète aussi, mais je ne le prenais pas autant à cœur qu'elle. C'était plus une corvée qu'autre chose avec ces rondes et le fait que je sois obligée d'aider les autres alors que je m'en fichais complètement. La seule chose qui valait la peine était que je pouvais retirer tous les points que je voulais aux gens que je n'aimais pas, c'est-à-dire presque tout le monde en fait. Et je peux vous dire que c'était follement jouissif.

Je lançais un regard noir à Black et constatai qu'il était encore plus recouvert que moi de cette matière noirâtre dégueulasse et à voir sa tête et la manière dont il boitait, il avait très mal. Il avait même perdu cet air hautain et fier qui le caractérisait, c'est dire ! Tant mieux, Merlin l'avait enfin puni de me faire chier, même s'il m'avait punie aussi par la même occasion pour je ne sais quelle raison.

Lorsque nous arrivâmes à l'infirmerie, Miss Pomfresh se précipita sur nous avec ses petites jambes de naine et ça me fit penser à ce à quoi j'aurais pu ressembler si je n'avais pas été aussi maigre. Beurk ! Un petit gnome. Elle m'ausculta en premier bien évidemment et demanda à Lupin ce qu'il s'était passé. J'eus l'impression qu'Evans était un peu vexée qu'on ne lui demande pas à elle, la préfète en chef quand même ! Si je n'avais pas eu aussi mal, je rirais presque de son air de chien battu roux.

**- Un accident de chaudron**, expliqua-t-il. **Trop de bile de strangulot dans un philtre d'union.**

L'infirmière parut un peu soulagée, ça devait être bon signe. Mon magnifique visage de zombie allait me revenir comme neuf, alléluia ! Elle demanda à Lupin de la suivre, vu que j'étais toujours dans ses bras et il finit par me poser avec délicatesse sur un lit aux draps froids. Mon petit Lupin, ta bonté te perdra un jour surtout avec la tête de cadavre fraîchement déterré qu'il arborait. Peut-être serait-il judicieux qu'il reste à l'infirmerie lui aussi parce qu'il avait vraiment l'air d'être prêt à s'évanouir à tout instant. Il me fit une espèce de sourire rassurant. Merlin, comme si j'avais besoin d'être rassurée, je me fichais de son état ! Il pourrait s'évanouir devant moi que je ne ferais rien pour l'aider !

Pomfresh arriva et me mit une tonne d'onguents et de pâtes diverses sur le visage et les bras avant de se stopper subitement. Elle toucha l'arrière de mon crâne et je grimaçais de douleur. Cette sadique se remit à me toucher le même endroit beaucoup plus rudement cette fois et je poussais un cri de douleur. C'est que j'étais douillette moi et ça faisait un mal de chien !

**- Commotion cérébrale**, murmura-t-elle avant de retourner chercher d'autres produits à la con.

Elle revint et me tritura les cheveux un moment avec un onguent qui puait la lavande et me tendit un verre qui n'avait vraiment pas l'air ragoutant. Une légère fumée rouge s'en échappait et l'odeur n'était pas vraiment plus engageante. Je haussais un sourcil en lui jetant un œil incrédule. Si elle croyait que j'allais boire une potion sans savoir ce que c'était ! Mais elle prit le verre et me força à l'avaler tandis que je m'étouffais à moitié avec cette potion. Elle était apparemment très satisfaite. Re-beurk ! On aurait dit un mélange de chou et de morve de scroutt à pétard. Ne me demandez pas comment je connaissais le goût de ce dernier «_ aliment _», je ne dirais qu'un mot : Black.

Pomfresh s'occupa ensuite de ce fameux Black qu'elle avait eu la très mauvaise idée de mettre dans le lit juste à côté du mien. Même Evans comprit son erreur et se pencha vers l'infirmière pour lui murmurer quelque chose. Celle-ci se contenta d'un geste du bras qui signifiait vraisemblablement «_ j'en ai rien à foutre, il restera là où il est_ ». Je la haïssais aussi, c'était officiel. Une fois qu'elle eut fini ses soins, elle se tourna vers nous et annonça la sentence.

**- Vous passerez la nuit ici tous les deux, je veux pouvoir surveiller l'état de vos croûtes.**

Lupin fit une drôle de tête, un peu paniquée. Ça va, il pouvait bien se passer de son pote pour une nuit, c'était pas la mort ! Black affichait le même air et était sûrement sur le point de protester comme d'habitude, mais Pomfresh l'arrêta d'un geste et lui dit que nous n'avions pas le choix de toute façon. Je savais d'expérience qu'il n'était pas utile de discuter avec elle, quand elle avait décidé de quelque chose elle ne changeait jamais d'avis.

Personnellement, je préférais passer la nuit ici, au calme, que dans mon dortoir avec les deux commères qui me servaient de camarades. Ce qui m'ennuyait un peu plus c'était de devoir dormir juste à côté de Black, j'avais peur de ce qui pourrait advenir de ma petite personne durant la nuit. L'infirmière finit par demander aux deux préfets de retourner en classe et je me retrouvais seule avec un Black qui boudait. Il était presque mignon avec sa petite moue d'enfant gâté et les bras couverts d'onguents bleutés croisés sur son torse. Monsieur finit par tourner son regard vers moi, les yeux plissés de colère avec son visage recouvert de la même couche d'onguents et c'en était soudain trop pour moi. J'éclatais de rire en me foutant impunément de sa gueule et il se rembrunit un peu plus si c'était possible. À travers mes larmes, je le vis esquisser un demi-sourire qu'il cacha bien vite en tournant la tête.

**- C'est bon, tu as fini ?** Demanda-t-il d'une voix tellement bougonne que mon rire reprit de plus belle.

Au bout de quelques minutes, je parvins à m'arrêter et tentais de reprendre ma respiration devant le regard mi-furieux, mi-amusé de Black. Je soupirais un coup pour me remettre de mes émotions tandis que mes abdos me brûlaient un peu, ce qui était plutôt inquiétant quand même. D'accord je n'étais pas sportive pour un sou, mais quand même ! Je soufflais comme un licheur en rut pour quelques minutes de rigolade, ça craignait. Peut-être que je devrais songer à m'arrêter de fumer aussi un de ces jours...

**- Content que la situation te fasse rire Fitzie chérie**, commença Black.

**- Ce n'est pas la situation qui me fait rire Black, c'est plutôt la tête que tu as avec ces croûtes bleues sur le visage.**

**- Je te rappelle que tu as les mêmes**, sourit-il. **Mais je suis un gentleman moi, je ne ris pas des malheurs d'une jeune fille.**

**- Allons Black, depuis quand est-ce que tu es un gentleman ?** demandai-je avec un sourire tout sauf aimable. **Surtout avec moi.**

**- Tu as raison, je ne le suis qu'avec ceux qui le méritent. C'est à dire... à peu près tout le monde sauf les serpentards.**

Je secouai la tête désespérément. Merlin, quel idiot ! Il me faisait parfois tellement penser à son frère que c'en était effrayant. Et dire qu'ils ne pouvaient pas se supporter alors qu'ils étaient si semblables... J'avais du mal à me dire que ce mec qui me faisait face venait d'avoir dix-sept ans avec ses réflexions si immatures et ses mimiques d'adolescent attardé. Qu'il veuille être aimé et adulé OK je comprenais – enfin non je ne comprenais pas, mais passons ! –, mais qu'il se comporte comme un enfant de dix ans juste parce qu'il n'aimait pas la maison des serpentards c'était totalement absurde !

Les gryffondors n'étaient pas tous aussi radicaux que les maraudeurs, heureusement. Par exemple Evans, elle, me traitait comme un individu lambda et me saluait dans les couloirs, parfois même elle critiquait ces « _crétins de maraudeurs_ » avec moi. Mais il fallait être réaliste, la plupart des élèves des autres maisons avaient une mauvaise image de nous, alors que tous n'étaient pas aussi froids que moi ou Avery. En première année, la plupart étaient encore malléables et pouvaient devenir des gens différents du moule que leurs parents avaient prévu pour eux. Mais la haine des gryffondors à leur égard et les élèves populaires de serpentard qui les endoctrinaient avec leurs idées de plus en plus radicales ces dernières années, avaient tôt fini de les changer en parfaits petits sorciers hautains au sang-pur.

Je trouvai sa réplique tellement puérile que je ne trouvais rien à lui répondre d'ailleurs. Il eut même l'air un peu étonné que je ne réplique pas quelque chose de bien senti comme à mon habitude et il allait me dire quelque chose avant que sa bouche ne se referme instantanément. Il se tourna sur le côté et ferma ses rideaux d'un geste sec alors que je ne comprenais rien du tout à ce qui venait de se passer. Je me réinstallai sur mon lit en tapotant l'énorme coussin quand une grande main se posa sur mon épaule, me faisant sursauter. Je relevai mon regard et me retrouvai face à Regulus qui me faisait un sourire contrit. Ses yeux passèrent sur mes bras avant de revenir sur mon visage et je constatai que sa mâchoire était crispée, signe qu'il se retenait d'éclater de rire.

Qu'est-ce qu'il fichait là d'abord ? Il était censé me faire la gueule depuis plus de deux semaines et maintenant que j'avais frôlé la mort, Monsieur Regulus Black me faisait l'honneur de réapparaître dans ma vie comme par magie. Je me contentais de le fixer en silence, prenant le regard froid qui lui faisait tant penser à sa mère et ne put m'empêcher de penser qu'il était incroyablement beau. Évidemment il ressemblait beaucoup à son frère, mais il y avait un petit truc en plus chez Regulus. Une sorte de fragilité qu'on percevait parfois au détour d'un regard ou d'une mimique qu'il laissait échapper. Il avait les yeux gris de la famille Black, un regard pénétrant qui ne pouvait laisser personne indiffèrent souvent cachés par quelques mèches de cheveux bruns. J'attendais qu'il prenne la parole et il mit un certain temps avant de daigner ouvrir sa jolie bouche. J'avais discrètement sorti ma baguette et jeté un sort pour que l'autre Black n'écoute pas notre conversation.

**- Comment tu te sens ?** Demanda-t-il finalement.

Je haussais un sourcil ou du moins je tentais avec cet affreux masque de croûtes qui m'empêchait presque de parler. J'avais pu constater en parlant brièvement avec Black que chaque mot prononcé me faisait l'effet que mon visage se retrouvait tiré vers le haut.

**- À ton avis**, répondis-je en soupirant.

**- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? On dit que mon fr... qu'il a voulu se débarrasser de toi, mais qu'il a raté son coup.**

**- Déjà des rumeurs ? Non, il est juste tellement stupide qu'il a raté la potion la plus simple de toute l'histoire de Poudlard. Peu importe, il a eu sa dose lui aussi.**

**- Tant mieux**, affirma-t-il avec un sourire en coin.

Il paraissait stressé et je vis ses mains se crisper sur les draps immaculés plusieurs fois. Je savais très bien ce que cela signifiait, il voulait s'excuser, mais comme chaque bon sang-pur qui se respecte les mots restaient coincés dans sa gorge. Aussi loin que je m'en souvienne, je ne crois pas m'être excusé une seule fois dans ma courte vie. Encore une chose qui ne faisait absolument pas partie de mon éducation.

**- J'ai agi comme... un parfait idiot**, commença-t-il. **Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai... et puis après je me suis senti si... que... enfin bref, tu m'as compris n'est-ce pas ?**

Je hochais la tête avec un sourire tendre qui resta hélas coincé sous mon masque. Ça devait déjà être assez dur pour lui d'avoir osé me dire ça, je n'allais pas le laisser s'enfoncer encore plus. Et puis je ne pouvais pas lui résister lorsqu'il me faisait ces yeux de chien battu, même si je restais quelqu'un de très rancunier ça ne valait pas pour Regulus. Je devais vraiment être une sentimentale qui s'ignorait.

Il resta une petite demi-heure avec moi à me parler de ce qu'il s'était passé durant ces deux semaines de silence puis se retira pour une sombre histoire de devoir de métamorphose à finir. Il déposa un baiser sur mes cheveux et me promit de revenir un peu avant le couvre-feu pour me souhaiter une bonne nuit.

J'eus ensuite la visite furtive de Rogue qui était venu me donner les devoirs de potions et d'étude des runes que nous avions en commun. Comme à son habitude ce fut bref et silencieux. Heureusement Black était toujours derrière son rideau et devait sûrement dormir, car il n'eut même pas l'idée d'aller emmerder Severus ce qui était un événement peu commun. Peu importe, depuis le début de l'année - en même temps ça ne faisait que deux semaines - les maraudeurs n'avaient pas encore fait une seule blague bidon aux serpentards. Pas de duel non plus dans les couloirs à quatre contre un. Peut-être avaient-ils compris qu'il était temps de grandir, et que des choses autrement plus graves que cette stupide mésentente entre nous se passaient en dehors des murs rassurants de Poudlard.

Les attaques de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom étaient de plus en plus fréquentes et rares étaient ceux qui n'avaient pas au moins une connaissance ayant eu à subir une perte. Autant dire que les hiboux du matin étaient accueillis avec beaucoup d'angoisse par tous les nés-moldus et les sang-mêlés. J'avais moi-même une cousine vaguement éloignée qui avait été envoyée à Sainte Mangouste quelques semaines auparavant. En même temps, quelle idée quand on est de sang -pur d'aller se mésallier avec un moldu, surtout par les temps qui courraient !

Pomfresh revint nous voir quelques heures plus tard pour vérifier «_ l'état de nos croûtes_ » comme elle l'avait dit. Apparemment elle était contente du résultat et nous annonça que nous pourrions sûrement sortir demain dans la matinée. Alléluia ! Black ne tenta plus de m'adresser la parole et reçut lui aussi de la visite. Ses trois potes faisaient des têtes d'enterrement au début avant de se mettre à rire et à parler très fort. Je tentais d'écouter leur conversation, mais à base de « Lunard ceci » « corne de quelque chose cela » « rat pas assez fort » je ne compris rien à leur charabia ! Toutefois Black eut un sourire entendu et demanda à Potter de lui ramener «_ tu sais quoi _» pour pouvoir les suivre. Voilà qui était intéressant, ils allaient enfin faire leur première blague de merde et je pourrais les prendre sur le fait si je les suivais discrètement. Même si la discrétion et moi ça faisait quatre tant pis ! Rien ne pouvait me faire plus plaisir que de les empêcher de faire leurs conneries ! Saint Lupin se tourna vers moi, la mine fatiguée et se rapprocha de mon lit. Je le regardai faire d'un œil méfiant, mais il resta juste à quelques centimètres de moi et me fit un petit sourire. Qu'est ce qu'il avait à me sourire sans arrêt maintenant celui-là ? On n'était pas amis que je sache !

**- Comment ça va ?** Demanda-t-il.

**- Très bien, je nage dans le bonheur Lupin ! Mais c'est plutôt à toi que je devrais le demander tu as une tête à faire peur.**

**- Merci**, répliqua-t-il d'un ton faussement vexé.

Potter et le petit gros qui avaient entendu ces paroles m'entourèrent. Ils éclatèrent de rire en voyant ma tête et je maudissais cet affreux masque qui m'empêchait de froncer les sourcils à ma guise ! C'est sur qu'avec un truc bleu hideux sur la tête, mon regard noir devait paraître beaucoup moins crédible. Lupin leur lança un regard désapprobateur et ils s'arrêtèrent petit à petit. Qui aurait cru que le gentil Lupin avait une quelconque autorité sur ces gamins ? Pas moi en tout cas.

**- Patmol ne t'as pas ratée**, dit Potter les larmes aux yeux.

**- Patmol ?** Répétai-je avec un sourire narquois. **Où est-ce que vous trouvez tous ces surnoms débiles franchement ?**

**- Fitzie chérie, soit gentille avec Cornedrue**, me sermonna Black depuis son lit.

**- Oh oui Blackychou ne t'inquiète pas, Corny est mon ami.**

Haha je pouvais deviner ses sourcils jusqu'au milieu de son front. Il détestait ces petits surnoms autant que moi si ce n'est plus. D'autant qu'avec ses groupies, il avait une dose de surnoms débiles non négligeable. J'avais déjà été témoin de quelques « Sirichou », « Sirinounet », « Sirius d'amour », mais étant donné que je ne l'appellerais jamais par son prénom, il fallait que je les arrange un peu à ma sauce. Blackychou était de loin mon préféré, car il le mettait tout de suite en rogne. Un petit grognement lui échappa avant qu'il n'éclate de son stupide rire pour je ne sais quelle raison.

**- Alors Potter, ça avance cette histoire avec Evans ? **M'enquis-je. **Je l'ai vue te mettre une baffe mémorable l'autre jour au cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal.**

**- Laisse Lily tranquille FitzGerald**, grogna-t-il.

**- Oh comme c'est mignon, tu la défends ! Ne t'inquiètes pas Potter je ne m'en prendrais pas à la seule personne qui te remet à ta place. C'est d'ailleurs plutôt étonnant que tu ne t'envoles pas encore avec la montgolfière qui te sert de tête.**

Pettigrow et Black éclatèrent de rire à nouveau tandis que le binoclard semblait sur le point d'exploser. C'était tellement facile avec lui ! Presque trop même et ce n'était pas amusant, il suffisait de parler d'Evans pour qu'il se mette dans tous ses états.

Potter avait un sens de la répartie plutôt étrange. Il sortait de bonnes vannes, mais il lui fallait entre 20 et 30 secondes pour trouver quelque chose de percutant, son cerveau n'étant hélas pas aussi performant que le mien. Et même Black était beaucoup plus amusant que lui, je devais bien l'avouer. Potter n'avait apparemment rien trouvé à répliquer, car il se contenta de bouder à son tour. Merci Merlin de m'avoir fait cadeau du don de faire fermer son clapet à ce bigleux !

La porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit à nouveau et je vis avec étonnement Anna s'avancer vers moi. Elle ressemblait à un petit ange avec ses longs cheveux blonds et son visage de poupée. Son large sourire disparut à mesure qu'elle apercevait les maraudeurs et elle était sur le point de faire demi-tour lorsque je lui fis signe de venir. Potter arborait à nouveau sa mine de crétin arrogant et eut un sourire cruel en la voyant se mettre à mes côtés. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi j'avais envie de prendre cette fille sous mon aile, mais j'avais pourtant bien décidé que cette année les maraudeurs allaient la laisser tranquille.

**- Johnson quelle bonne surprise !** S'exclama cet abruti de Potter en lui donnant une grande tape dans le dos qui la fit presque tomber sur mon lit.

J'attrapais le bras de ma camarade pour la rapprocher de moi et lançait un regard froid au binoclard. Le petit gros nous regardait tour à tour avec sa tête d'enfant, se demandant ce qui allait se passer à présent. Lupin se racla la gorge et suggéra qu'il était peut-être temps d'aller dîner et Potter acquiesça avec regret.

**- FitzGerald ne sera pas toujours là pour te protéger Johnson**, susurra Potter. **On se reverra.**

**- Dégage Potter putain !** Crachai-je. **Je t'enlève 10 points pour avoir menacé une élève qui ne t'a absolument rien fait.**

**- Tu n'as pas le droit de faire ça !** Cria-t-il en attirant l'attention de l'infirmière qui lui lança un regard énervé en lui désignant la porte du doigt.

**- J'ai tous les droits Corny chéri, **susurrai-je sur le même ton qui avait employé avec Anna.** N'est-ce pas Lupin ?**

Celui-ci passa nerveusement la main dans ses cheveux bruns et fit une grimace.

**- Elle peut effectivement t'enlever des points pour ça James.**

Il protesta avec de grands gestes et de grands cris contre cette horrible injustice jusqu'à ce que l'infirmière les vire enfin en les menaçant de sa baguette. Bon débarras ! Je poussai un soupir et ignorai superbement Black en me tournant vers Anna qui avait l'air horriblement triste. Ses yeux étaient brillants de larmes contenues et je tapotais le lit pour qu'elle s'y assoie. Elle n'osait pas relever le regard vers moi dans une attitude totalement soumise. Comment est-ce qu'elle faisait pour avoir aussi peu d'amour propre franchement ? S'écraser devant cet idiot !

**- Quand est ce que tu vas te décider à ne plus te laisser marcher sur les pieds ? **Demandai-je un peu plus durement que je l'aurai voulu.

Sa tête rentra encore un peu plus dans ses épaules tandis que je voyais une larme couler sur sa joue. Je détestais voir les gens pleurer. Pas parce que ça me faisait de la peine non, non, mais parce que ça me foutait très mal à l'aise. Je ne savais jamais quoi faire dans ces cas-là ! Comme je l'avais déjà vu faire par d'autres personnes, je lui tapotais gentiment le dos en grimaçant.

**- Aller arrête de pleurer,** dis-je de la voix la plus douce que j'avais. **Il ne mérite pas que tu lui accordes autant d'importance.**

En levant la tête je croisais le regard de Black qui pour une fois n'avait pas l'air dégoûté en voyant deux serpentards près de lui. Vas-y Black ! Sens-toi bien coupable de ta connerie ! Anna se calma petit à petit et me regarda avec les yeux rougis. Je lui tendis un mouchoir qui traînait sur la table de nuit et la laissait s'essuyer en regardant ailleurs. J'étais affreusement gênée d'un tel étalage de sentiments et ne savais vraiment pas comment réagir. Elle renifla un coup et s'approcha doucement de moi pour me faire un bisou humide sur une partie de mon front qui n'était pas couverte de pâte. Je la regardais d'un air dégoûté, mais elle n'eut pas l'air de le remarquer. Elle me souriait gentiment et je n'osais pas l'envoyer chier de peur qu'elle ne se remette à pleurer. Il était temps que nous ayons une conversation au sujet des maraudeurs et la présence de Black était un plus non négligeable. Peut-être qu'il comprendrait quel genre de fille était Anna et qu'elle ne méritait certainement pas d'être traitée comme une moins que rien.

**- Tu vas avoir 17 ans bientôt non ?** Demandai-je.

Elle acquiesça d'un hochement de tête.

**- Je crois qu'il est temps que tu grandisses, ma petite ! Tu ne peux pas te laisser faire comme ça plus longtemps ! Je ne vais pas te ramasser à la petite cuillère cette année encore, alors il est temps que tu apprennes à te débrouiller toute seule !**

Ses yeux se remirent à briller et je lui agrippai l'épaule peut-être de manière un peu forte, mais c'était tout ce dont jetais capable.

**- Ne pleure pas, je t'en prie. Je te dis ça pour ton bien par pour te faire du mal. Tu es une fille et une enfant de moldu, il faut que tu sois encore plus forte que n'importe lequel d'entre nous, tu comprends ?**

**- Je ne suis pas comme toi**, murmura-t-elle d'une toute petite voix.

**- Hé bien personne n'est obligé de le savoir ! Tu sais très bien qu'il n'y a que le paraître qui compte ici, il suffit que tu aies l'air d'être forte pour que les autres te laissent tranquilles !**

**- Conneries !** S'écria Black.

Je me tournai méchamment vers lui de quoi il se mêlait cet abruti ?

**- Ferme-la Black, on ne te demande pas ton avis !** Rétorquai-je.

**- Ne me parle pas comme ça, sale petite fille à papa !**

**- Mon père est mort imbécile ! **Rectifiai-je.

Je m'attendais à ce qu'il rigole ou qu'il réplique à nouveau une idiotie – c'est ce que j'aurai fait à sa place –, mais il ne dit rien. Je me tournais vers lui, il avait l'air d'un parfait crétin avec sa bouche à moitié ouverte et son air ahuri. Allons, ce n'était un secret pour personne que mon père était mort depuis quelques années maintenant ! Apparemment Black n'était pas au courant et à voir sa tête, il devait penser que ça me touchait. La vérité c'était que je m'en fichais. Je n'avais même pas la prétention de faire comme si ça me faisait du mal, car ce n'était pas le cas. Je n'avais rien ressenti lorsque Dumbledore était venu me trouver. Je n'avais rien ressenti lors de son enterrement. Je n'avais rien ressenti en me trouvant dans son bureau vide pour la première fois. Ni regret, ni tristesse, ni même une joie malsaine. Juste un grand vide. Anna affichait aussi un air désolé qui ne me plut pas du tout et je repris la parole pour détendre l'atmosphère bien trop lourde à mon goût.

**- Allons ne fais pas cette tête d'enterrement Black !** Lançai-je. **Ce n'est pas comme si ma vie t'intéressait vraiment.**

**- Idiote**, murmura-t-il.

Anna ne tarda pas à partir pour la grande salle à son tour et je ne reçus plus aucune visite si ce n'est Regulus qui était venu comme promis. Je finis par m'endormir à force de ne rien faire et fus réveillée par des chuchotements. Je me doutais que c'était les maraudeurs et entrouvrit un œil discrètement. Le temps que je m'habitue à l'obscurité, Black avait disparu de son lit et la porte de l'infirmerie se refermait doucement. Je me relevais donc et inspectais les lieux pour vérifier qu'il n'était pas caché quelque part, mais il n'y avait plus aucune trace de Black et ses potes. Je fronçais les sourcils en me demandant comment ils avaient bien pu réussir cet exploit ? Un sortilège de désillusion ou une potion d'invisibilité peut-être...

Dommage, j'avais perdu une occasion de leur faire foirer un coup. Je m'installais un moment la fenêtre et regardait le ciel illuminé par la pleine lune un instant avant d'aller me recoucher.


	4. Philosophie & Pari

_Hello ! Voilà le nouveau chapitre :)_

_Je remercie tous ceux qui lisent, reviewent, mettent en alertes et merci à ma toute nouvelle Bêta : CFLM angel !_

_**Pitchoune** : mouhahaha tu me suit partout, bah je vais pas m'en plaindre hein xD En tout cas merci beaucoup :)_

_** Morgane** : Merci :) Yep serpentard/Gryffondor c'est un peu cliché mais c'est bien marrant à écrire xD_

_Bonne lecture !  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPITRE 4<strong>

Une semaine supplémentaire s'était écoulée depuis ce petit incident de chaudron et ma vie avait repris son cours normal. Je passais les cours avec Black, plus ou moins sereinement et le reste du temps avec Regulus ou Anna. J'apprenais à mieux la connaître et elle ne cessait de me parler du monde moldu et de sa famille de qui elle semblait être très proche. Elle avait deux sœurs qui étaient plus jeunes qu'elle et bien évidemment moldues. Elles étaient apparemment très contentes pour elle et très fières d'avoir une première sorcière dans leur famille. Elles s'envoyaient des hiboux tous les deux jours – le temps pour le pauvre oiseau de faire l'aller-retour – et parlaient de tout. Parfois je me surprenais à être jalouse d'elle. Jalouse d'une née-moldue moi, il fallait vraiment que j'aie un grain ! Le coup que j'avais reçu sur la tête avait dû me laisser quelques séquelles. Mais j'avais l'impression qu'elle avait une vie de rêve.

Certes à Poudlard elle restait un paria, mais à la fin de l'année scolaire elle partirait et tout cela ne serait plus qu'un mauvais souvenir. Sa famille, elle, serait toujours là et j'enviais secrètement les relations qu'elle entretenait avec chaque membre de sa tribu. J'aurai payé cher pour avoir ne serait-ce que le début d'une quelconque relation avec mon frère, mais là encore, la froideur de ma mère avait frappé. Il n'y avait pas plus d'amour ou d'affection entre mon frère et moi qu'entre mon père et moi de son vivant. Il me détestait depuis toujours, car j'étais l'aînée. Le fait d'être aîné offrait bien évidement des avantages, comme l'héritage qui était beaucoup plus important, mais il offrait tellement plus d'inconvénients tout de même...

En fait, en une semaine j'avais passé beaucoup plus de temps avec Anna qu'avec mon meilleur ami et j'en étais plus affectée que ce que je laissai voir. Il passait de plus en plus de temps avec Avery et sa bande de fous du sang-pur et j'avais l'horrible impression d'être délaissée. Anna était gentille et me tenait compagnie, mais ce n'était rien à côté de la relation que j'entretenais avec mon Regulus.

La réaction étrange qu'il avait eue au retour des vacances aurait dû me mettre la puce à l'oreille, mais j'avais pensé que c'était peut-être de ma faute. Néanmoins, son changement de comportement était flagrant. Lui qui était d'ordinaire si calme et réservé devenait de plus en plus radical dans ses pensées les altercations avec les gryffondors et même n'importe quels élèves au sang impur devenaient de plus en plus fréquentes. Depuis qu'il traînait avec la bande d'Avery, Rosier et Wilkes, il avait changé. Ces idiots l'avaient transformé en un immonde petit con arrogant qui pouvait même faire de la concurrence à son frère dans le domaine de la connerie. J'avais essayé de lui en parler, de lui conseiller d'arrêter de fréquenter ces malades, mais il m'avait envoyé chier en me disant que ça ne me regardait pas.

La vérité c'était que j'avais peur qu'il ne se laisse embrigader pour faire comme ses copains et qu'ils ne l'encouragent à rejoindre les rangs de ce nouveau mage noir que ma mère disait encore plus puissant que Grindenwald. Je n'avais bien sûr aucune preuve que l'un d'entre eux fasse véritablement partie de ces mangemorts, mais j'avais tout de même de forts soupçons pour certains. Et puis la famille Black était réputée pour être l'une des plus intolérantes.

Le peu de repas auxquels j'avais assisté avaient été assaisonnés de projets de loi tout aussi stupides et irréalisables les uns que les autres comme le fait d'interdire le mariage entre sorciers et moldus, d'enfermer à Azkaban tous les sorciers qui étaient considérés comme traîtres à leur sang, de parquer les moldus comme des animaux ou encore d'interdire l'accès à Poudlard à tous les sorciers qui n'étaient pas de sang-pur. Sur ce point-là c'était stupide, car je devais avouer qu'un bon nombre de sang-mêlés ou même de nés-moldus étaient aussi forts que nous, si ce n'était plus. Par exemple, Evans était la meilleure élève de l'école et c'était pourtant une sang-de-bourbe comme ils disaient, donc leurs théories selon lesquelles ils étaient faibles étaient totalement fausses sur ce point-là.

Je n'avais jamais vraiment réfléchi sérieusement à toutes ces questions politiques, je laissais ça aux adultes. Mais dans deux mois je serais moi-même une adulte et il allait falloir que je me fasse ma propre opinion. Quelque chose qui ne m'était jamais arrivé, je me contentais de suivre le troupeau et d'acquiescer quand on me demandait mon avis. De toute façon, j'étais une femme mon seul rôle sera de me marier avec un fils de bonne famille et de lui faire trois ou quatre gosses pour perpétuer la lignée. Merveilleuse perspective d'avenir n'est-ce pas ? Et l'amour n'en parlons pas, les maris avaient des maîtresses à tous les coins de rue – et là peu importait la provenance du sang bizarrement – et les femmes se contentaient de rester à la maison pour élever ces parfaits petits sang-purs.

Pourquoi est-ce que je me plongeais dans ces pensées hautement philosophiques ? Et bien parce que je n'avais rien de mieux à foutre ! Nous étions dans le parc avec Regulus, c'était déjà le mois d'octobre, mais il faisait plutôt bon aujourd'hui. Le ciel était bleu et le soleil réchauffait un peu l'air frais, si bien que la plupart des élèves étaient dehors en ce samedi après-midi. J'étais allongée dans l'herbe fraîche, Regulus était près de moi et coupait des brindilles en petits morceaux, complètement silencieux. Avant on ne pouvait pas rester sans parler plus de deux minutes et à présent c'était comme si nous n'avions plus rien à nous dire. Il me balança ses brins d'herbe dans les cheveux et s'allongea finalement à côté de moi.

**- Il faut que tu fasses attention**, me dit-il au bout d'un moment.

**- Pourquoi tu dis ça ? **Lui demandai-je, intriguée.

**- Tes fréquentations laissent à désirer ces derniers temps, ça pourrait ne pas plaire à certaines personnes.**

Je tournais vivement mon visage vers lui. De quoi est-ce qu'il parlait ?

**- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.**

**- Je crois que tu vois parfaitement de quoi je parle**, répliqua-t-il d'un ton hautain qui ne plut pas du tout. **Sirius, mais surtout la sang-de-bourbe.**

**- Ne parle pas d'elle comme ça, tu ne la connais pas ! Black, c'est juste parce qu'on fait équipe et que je n'ai pas le choix. Je me fiche de le fréquenter ou pas, c'est un abruti fini, mais laisse Anna en dehors de tout ça.**

**- Je voulais juste te prévenir**, dit-il en haussant les épaules d'un air faussement indiffèrent. **Ton frère envisage d'envoyer une lettre à ta mère pour lui apprendre la nouvelle.**

Je le regardai la bouche bée, il ne pouvait pas me foutre la paix ce petit cancrelat ! En réalité je m'étais plus ou moins préparée à l'éventualité que ma mère apprenne ma relation avec Anna, mais j'avais imaginé que ce serait un autre serpentard de bonne famille qui me balancerait, pas mon propre frère ! S'il voulait jouer à ça, je pouvais très bien apprendre à la mère de Rose Croupton que Monsieur Allistair s'était tapé sa fille qui était pourtant promise à un Lestrange. Ça ferait un putain de gros scandale ! Sauf que moi je n'en avais rien à foutre de bousiller la vie des gens. Emmerder les gryffondors, leur enlever des points et faire quelques duels dans les couloirs, OK, mais ça restait toujours bon enfant. J'avais quand même une conscience contrairement à certains. Regulus en avait une lui aussi. Avant cet été du moins.

Je me demandais bien ce que sa garce de mère avait bien pu lui faire pour qu'il ait changé à ce point. Il m'avait raconté que parfois son frère recevait des doloris lorsqu'il faisait de grosses conneries et j'avais peur qu'il ait reçu le même châtiment en représailles du départ de l'aîné.

**- Je te conseille d'arrêter de voir cette sang-de-bourbe**, murmura-t-il. **Elle souille notre maison de sa présence impure. De toute façon, le seigneur des ténèbres va s'occuper des gens comme elle d'ici peu.**

J'imaginais mal la tête que je faisais, mais ça devait être l'allégorie de la stupeur. On aurait dit sa mère qui parlait. C'était ses mots à elle pas à lui, merde !

**- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive Reg' ? **Murmurai-je.** Tu as tellement changé, je ne te reconnais plus.**

Il se releva vivement et me considéra de haut, avec un regard tellement cruel que ça ne pouvait pas être lui qui me regardait de cette façon. Merde, j'en aurai presque pleuré.

**- Arrête un peu de me materner comme ça, j'ai déjà une mère !** Cracha-t-il avant de partir à grandes enjambées.

Je restai figée sur le sol, le regardant partir jusqu'à ce qu'il ait passé la grande porte. Lorsque le moment de choc fut passé, la colère prit le dessus et je me levai à mon tour dans l'idée de trouver Avery et de lui faire sa fête. Il m'avait volé MON meilleur ami, il l'avait changé en un de ces fanatiques assoiffés de sang et tout ça c'était en partie de sa faute, je le savais ! Ça ne me serait pas venu à l'idée que peut-être Regulus avait toujours été ainsi et que sa nouvelle place à la tête de la famille l'avait révélé, non ! Il s'était forcément passé quelque chose cet été et ce crétin d'Avery profitait de sa faiblesse pour le recruter dans ses rangs. Il allait le payer !

Je jetai un regard dans le parc au cas où, mais il ne sortait quasiment jamais, il y avait peu de chances qu'il soit là. Je courus jusqu'aux cachots, mais il ne se trouvait pas non plus dans la salle commune. Chaque centimètre carré de ce putain de château fut passé au peigne fin et je ne rencontrai ni lui, ni aucun des mecs de sa bande. Quelques serpentards de sixième année étaient aussi portés disparus donc ils étaient forcément tous ensemble quelque part, mais où ? Au détour d'un couloir, je tombais bien sûr sur ces idiots de maraudeurs qui rentraient du parc. Week-end oblige, Black avait sorti sa panoplie de fringues de rebelle moldu et il avait l'air vraiment ridicule avec son jean et sa veste en cuir de dragon. Il portait un t-shirt d'un groupe moldu qu'il ne devait certainement pas connaître, mais avait dû trouver la langue qui l'ornait jolie. Pathétique !

J'ignorai le sourire idiot de Potter et passai sans les regarder. C'était sans compter sur ce putain de binoclard qui m'attrapa le bras pour me retenir. Je me tournai vers lui, les traits défigurés par la colère.

**- C'est vraiment pas le moment Potter, lâche-moi ! **Fulminai-je.

Il n'eut même pas l'air effrayé, il haussa juste un sourcil intrigué. C'est vrai que ce n'était pas mon genre de refuser une petite confrontation, mais là désolée il fallait que je tue Avery d'abord. Saint Lupin avait l'air à l'article de la mort comme d'habitude et ce con de binoclard ne me lâchait toujours pas.

**- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive Fitzie chérie ?** Demanda Black avec son magnifique petit sourire en coin, si arrogant. J'aurai vraiment aimé avoir un sourire comme le sien. **Tu as un rendez-vous amoureux ?**

Potter et le petit gros éclatèrent de rire, haha c'était très drôle oui en effet. Tu me lâches maintenant s'il te plaît ?

**- Ferme la Black !** Répliquai-je. **Toi tu me lâches et vite, je ne suis pas d'humeur là !**

**- Oula elle est énervée**, remarqua enfin Saint Lupin qui s'avérait être le plus perspicace de tous. **Si j'étais toi, je la lâcherais James.**

**- Mais tu n'es pas moi**, sourit le concerné. **Je ne te lâcherais pas avant de savoir où est ce que tu cours comme ça FitzGerald ? Une réunion secrète de futurs mangemorts peut-être ?**

Pour le coup, je cessai de me débattre et lui jetai un œil intéressé, peut-être qu'il savait quelque chose ?

**- Pourquoi est-ce que tu dis ça bigleux ?**

Sa prise se resserra sur mon bras, OK, je ne dirais plus bigleux... Jusqu'à ce qu'il ait viré sa main moite de mon bras du moins.

**- C'est bon arrête ça Cornedrue**, intervint Black, qui avait pris la place de chevalier servant de Lupin pour une fois.

**- Parce qu'on a vu toute une bande de mangemorts se terrer dans une salle de classe abandonnée**, répondit-il lorsqu'il eut fini de serrer mon bras. **Ton frère y était et je pensais que tu y serais toi aussi FitzGerald.**

**- Ne sois pas stupide,** lançai-je.

Il leva un de ses sourcils et lâcha enfin mon bras que je m'empressai de replier contre mon corps.

**- Où sont-ils ?**

**- Tu crois que je vais te le dire pour que tu les rejoignes ? **répliqua Potter.

**- Arrête avec tes petites attaques à deux noises, tu n'as jamais été doué pour ça, bigleux. Dis-moi juste où est Avery !**

**- Pourquoi tu veux voir Avery ?** Demanda Pettigrow.

**- Ce ne sont pas vos affaires que je sache. Dites-moi juste où il est, j'ai un meurtre à commettre.**

Black éclata de son rire de chien et me fila un frisson d'horreur ; j'avais réussi à le faire rire.

**- Si c'est pour la bonne cause, c'est différent ! Ils sont dans le couloir du quatrième étage, près de la statue de Merwyn le malicieux.**

**- Merci Black**, dis-je avant de me figer.

Oh Merlin j'avais dit merci... À Black ! Foutue Anna qui me déteignait dessus avec ses bonnes manières ! Les quatre maraudeurs avaient l'air stupefixés et j'en profitais pour partir en courant. Heureusement je n'avais pas beaucoup de chemin à faire et j'arrivai bien vite devant la salle abandonnée d'où des voix faibles me parvenaient. Et maintenant ? Je n'allais quand même pas entrer comme ça, lui gueuler dessus et lui jeter un sort devant tous ces témoins ! Je me cachai donc derrière une armure près de la porte et écoutais les voix qui venaient de l'intérieur. En fait, je n'entendais qu'un mot sur trois ce qui était plutôt compliqué pour comprendre une conversation. Mais lorsque le nom de Black sortit, je tendis l'oreille un peu plus. J'imaginais qu'ils parlaient de Regulus, mais lorsque le terme «_ traître à son sang_ » fut prononcé un peu plus tard, il ne pouvait y avoir de doute sur la personne concernée. Heureusement, ce fut Rosier qui prit la parole et il était tout sauf discret, j'entendis donc quelques bribes de ce qu'il disait.

**- Regulus nous a appris que le traître était allergique à...** (quelque chose que je ne compris pas) **ça pourrait nous servir pour...**

Je n'entendis pas le reste tout était devenu silencieux. Pour le coup je n'avais plus aucune envie d'attendre la sortie d'Avery, j'avais franchement la trouille de ce qui pouvait m'arriver avec tous ces tarés à côté. Je retournai à ma salle commune et montai dans mon dortoir en ignorant toutes les personnes autour de moi. Je claquai la porte et m'adossai contre celle-ci en fermant les yeux. Je n'avais même pas eu conscience des battements de mon cœur si rapides et de ma respiration sifflante. Chaque bouffée d'air qui atteignait mes poumons me faisait l'effet d'un poignard qu'on m'aurait planté dans la poitrine et ma gorge me piquait affreusement. Je n'allais quand même pas me mettre à pleurer comme une faible ! Je n'étais pas faible ! J'étais une FitzGerald !

Merlin, si c'était vraiment une réunion de futurs mangemorts, comme Potter l'avait dit, ça signifiait que Regulus et Allistair étaient intéressés ou peut-être même qu'ils en faisaient déjà partie. Putain, putain, putain ! Les autres je n'en avais rien à foutre, ils pouvaient bien faire ce qu'ils voulaient et crever, mais pas _MON_ Regulus ! C'était impossible, il avait dû être soumis à l'imperium ou un truc comme ça, sa mère avait forcément fait quelque chose pour qu'il devienne aussi... diffèrent tout simplement. Je ne pouvais pas croire qu'il était comme ça, c'était juste impensable.

Un reniflement bruyant me fit rouvrir les yeux et je scrutai la pièce pour voir d'où venait ce bruit grossier. Un seul lit avait les rideaux clos et c'était évidemment celui d'Anna. Je poussai un long soupir et m'avançai vers elle pour écarter les rideaux. Je la trouvai recroquevillée sur le lit, ses longs cheveux blonds éparpillés tout autour d'elle et trouvai le tableau étrangement beau. Je secouai un peu son épaule et elle se tourna instantanément vers moi, les yeux rougis et le visage couvert de furoncles.

**- Oh merde !** Soufflai-je. **Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Encore les maraudeurs ?**

Elle secoua la tête négativement et se remit à sangloter en me prenant dans ses bras. Merlin, quelle horreur ! Elle s'accrochait désespérément à moi alors que je gardai mes bras le long du corps, affreusement gênée. Je finis par lui tapoter la tête d'une main en lui murmurant de se calmer et de m'expliquer. Malheureusement pour moi, elle mit un certain temps avant de s'arrêter et mon épaule était complètement trempée de ses larmes et sûrement un peu de sa morve dégoûtante. Je ne pensais qu'à aller me changer, mais si je le faisais elle allait se remettre à pleurer. Je lui tendis mon mouchoir en soie brodé à mes initiales et la laissais faire sa petite affaire. Une fois ses larmes taries, elle me lança un regard gêné et reconnaissant. Il n'y avait pas de quoi être gêné, je l'avais vu pleurer plus de fois que n'importe qui de toute façon.

Je sortis un petit sourire rassurant, on n'était que toutes les deux après tout, je n'avais pas besoin de faire semblant.

**- Alors tu vas me dire ce qui s'est passé**, demandai-je.

**- C'est... Ludo Verpey, tu sais le poufsouffle de cinquième année...**

**- Je sais qui est cet idiot oui**, la coupai-je.** Pourquoi il t'a fait ça ? Et surtout pourquoi tu n'es pas à l'infirmerie ?**

**- Il a parié avec un gryffondor qu'il ne serait pas capable de me lancer un _furunculus_.**

**- Tu rigoles ?** M'exclamai-je.

Elle me fit signe que non et je l'attrapai aussitôt par le bras en la mettant sur ses pieds. Tant pis pour mes fringues, je me changerais plus tard, mais là il fallait que je me défoule sur quelqu'un à la place d'Avery. Merci à Ludo de s'être porté volontaire. C'était un de ces crétins qui pensaient que parce qu'ils jouaient au quidditch, ils étaient super populaires et adulés par tout le monde. Il devait faire au moins 1m80 à quinze ans et n'était pas prêt de s'arrêter de grandir. Il se croyait sûrement très séduisant, mais il ne me plaisait pas du tout avec ses cheveux blonds et ses grands yeux bleus qui lui donnaient l'air d'un bébé ahuri qui ne comprenait rien à ce qui se passait autour. Et puis va savoir pourquoi, c'était un parieur compulsif. Il pariait sur tout et n'importe quoi, ça pouvait aller du menu du déjeuner aux scores que l'équipe des Canons de Chudley obtiendrait à la fin de la saison. N'importe quoi !

Je traînais Anna avec moi dans les couloirs sans qu'elle ne proteste.

**- Où est-ce qu'on va ?** Demanda-t-elle au bon d'un moment.

**- Heureuse que tu t'y intéresses enfin !** Raillai-je. **Je vais d'abord t'emmener à l'infirmerie et ensuite je vais trouver ce Verpey de malheur pour lui apprendre les bonnes manières !**

Elle émit un petit gémissement plaintif, mais je ne lui laissai pas le choix de toute façon. Je dû la traîner jusque devant l'infirmière pour être sûre qu'elle se ferait bien soigner. Cette idiote avait pris l'habitude de se soigner elle-même, car elle avait je cite : «_ trop honte de déranger Miss Pomfresh aussi souvent_ ». Je la laissais à ses bons soins et croisais Evans en remontant vers la salle commune des blaireaux. Pour une fois j'étais heureuse de la voir.

**- FitzGerald tu tombes bien, je voulais te voir**, commença-t-elle.

**- Moi aussi ! **

Elle parut étonnée un instant, mais je lui racontais tout de suite les malheurs d'Anna. Elle fut très choquée du comportement de ce crétin et décida de m'accompagner. Ah ! Les joies d'être préfète !

**- Pourquoi tu voulais me voir au fait ?** Demandai-je.

**- Il y a une réunion des préfets lundi soir pour mettre en place les rondes du mois d'octobre.**

**- Oh ! D'accord, moi qui croyais que tu venais m'inviter à une réunion secrète pour critiquer les maraudeurs.**

**- C'est une idée en effet**, sourit-elle.

En tant que préfète en chef, Evans connaissait tous les mots de passe et nous entrâmes donc dans la salle commune des poufsouffles sans problème. Mais quelle horreur ! Leur salle était vraiment immonde avec tout ce jaune sur les fauteuils qui faisait mal aux yeux. J'embrassais la pièce du regard et repérai immédiatement le joueur de quidditch, installé sur un canapé en compagnie d'une partie du fan-club de l'équipe de poufsouffle. Un sourire cruel naquit sur mes lèvres tandis que je m'avançais vers lui, Evans sur mes talons. Il leva ses gros yeux vers nous et un petit sourire charmeur vint orner sa bouche. Quel idiot, il croyait vraiment que ça marchait avec les filles ce truc ?

**- Verpey, quelle joie de te voir !** M'émerveillai-je en m'installant à ses côtés et en virant un infâme blaireau.

**- Oh... heu moi aussi Deirdre**, marmonna-t-il.

**- Dis-moi qu'est-ce que tu as fait aujourd'hui entre 17 h et 17 h 30, mon ami ?**

**- Rien... rien du tout... pourquoi ?** Bégaya-t-il tandis que son sourire s'était complètement effacé pour laisser place à un visage angoissé.

**- Oh c'est dommage parce que ce n'est pas ce qu'on m'a dit vois-tu**, avançai-je en faisant mine de réfléchir.

**- Il paraît que tu as encore fait un pari stupide Ludo**, le réprimanda Evans.

**- Mais non, c'est faux ! Je suis innocent !**

**- Les coupables disent toujours ça Verpey**, ironisai-je en le menaçant de mon doigt. **Et puis t'en prendre à une jeune fille sans défense, ce n'est pas très valeureux de ta part.**

**- Anna Johnson s'est retrouvée à l'infirmerie à cause de ton stupide pari**, reprit Evans.

**- Allons, c'était juste... un pari rien de plus. Et puis c'est Anna, Anna la brailleuse.**

**- Ne l'appelle pas comme ça Verpey**, m'exclamai-je en me relevant vivement. **Il y a assez de problèmes sans qu'en plus tu t'en prennes à la plus faible de l'école ! Si tu veux t'amuser avec tes paris stupides, tu n'as qu'à demander à quelqu'un de se débarrasser de Black ou Potter.**

**- Deirdre !** Protesta Evans avec une moue désapprobatrice. **Je te rappelle que les paris sont interdits à Poudlard.**

**- Ouais, ouais**, grognai-je.

**- Ludo tu resteras en retenue le week-end prochain et j'enlève 20 points à poufsouffle pour ce pari stupide. De plus, je vais faire un rapport au professeur Dumbledore parce que ce n'est pas la première fois que tu es pris sur le fait.**

**- Si tu t'avises de lui faire du mal à nouveau, je jouerais au quidditch avec ta tête Verpey**, le menaçai-je en prenant la voix la plus doucereuse que j'avais.

Je vis avec une joie non dissimulée le visage de Verpey se décomposer et les regards courroucés que ses camarades lui lançaient. Justice avait été faite même si j'aurai préféré faire durer le plaisir un peu plus longtemps. Nous sortîmes de la salle commune et lorsque nous arrivâmes au bout du couloir, Evans éclata de rire en se pliant en deux. Je la laissais reprendre son calme en la regardant faire avec un petit sourire. C'était tellement rare de voir la préfète en chef se lâcher.

**- On fait une bonne équipe**, déclara-t-elle en essuyant une larme qui perlait au coin de son œil émeraude.

**- C'est vrai,** acquiesçai-je. **Il faudrait qu'on fasse ça plus souvent**.

Nous nous séparâmes et je rejoignis ma salle commune en attendant qu'Anna sorte de l'infirmerie. Je m'installai sur un fauteuil en cuir vert bouteille et ouvrit un livre de potion que je fis semblant de lire. Toute cette histoire m'avait au moins permis de ne pas penser à Regulus, mais là j'étais bien obligée de cogiter à nouveau dessus. La porte s'ouvrit et je levai les yeux un instant pour voir entrer Avery et ses deux acolytes. Dès qu'il m'aperçut, je baissai les yeux sur mon bouquin en faisant mine de ne pas l'avoir vu, mais c'était peine perdue. Il vint directement vers moi et s'assit sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil en passant un grand bras musclé dans mon dos. Je ne levai toujours pas les yeux vers lui et il se mit brusquement à rigoler. Ça n'avait rien à voir avec un petit rire discret ou encore le rire de chien immonde de Black c'était plutôt une espèce de rire diabolique à la Rosier et je frissonnai involontairement.

**- Tu sais que ton livre est à l'envers ma belle ?** Se moqua-t-il.

Ah... Oui en effet. Je le fermai d'un coup sec et le balançai sur la table, il ne m'était plus d'aucune utilité de toute façon.

**- On va pouvoir discuter maintenant**, reprit-il. **Tu n'es pas avec la petite Johnson ?**

**- Bien sûr que si, tu ne vois pas quelle est sur mes genoux Avery ?**

**- Tu as déjà fait mieux dans le sarcasme, mais je te pardonne. Ta mère t'a-t-elle envoyé une lettre ?**

**- Non pourquoi ?**

**- Je préfère te laisser la surprise mon ange**, sourit-il. **Ça sera bien plus amusant.**

Je fronçais les sourcils et lui jetai un regard furieux.

**- Bon qu'est-ce que tu veux Avery ? Autant que tu me le dises tout de suite et que je passe à une activité plus palpitante.**

**- Très bien, si tu y tiens tant que ça, **déclara-t-il en haussant les épaules.

Il se rapprocha dangereusement de moi et j'ignorai les regards jaloux des filles autour. Si elles savaient comme je leur aurai donné ma place avec plaisir. Il se pencha à mon oreille et murmura :

**- Arrête de voir Johnson, tu seras gentille. Elle te pervertit un peu plus à chaque fois que tu te trouves près d'elle. Les gens comme elle ne devraient même pas exister et surtout pas dans notre noble maison.**

**- Tu n'as pas d'ordre ni de conseil à me donner Avery**, grognai-je. **On n'est ni amis, ni amants, ni rien du tout. Garde tes conseils pour tes petits copains et lâche-moi une bonne fois pour toutes.**

Son visage pseudo séducteur disparut, défiguré par la colère et il attrapa violemment mon poignet pour le tordre. Je soutenais son regard sans ciller même si j'étais intérieurement morte de trouille. Je vous rappelle que j'étais à serpentard, pas à gryffondor et le courage ne faisait pas partie de mes qualités même si je devais en avoir un petit peu quelque part au fond. Je tentai de contrôler ma respiration et de ne pas lui laisser voir qu'il me faisait flipper, surtout depuis que j'avais découvert ce qu'il était ou ce qu'il allait devenir du moins.

**- Un peu de respect s'il te plaît, mon cœur. Ça serait dommage que je doive faire du mal à quelqu'un qui t'est cher pour que tu apprennes à me parler convenablement.**

**- Si tu le touches, je te tue Avery, tu m'entends ?** Explosai-je instantanément.

Il émit un nouveau petit rire et son emprise se resserra. Je ne pus réprimer une grimace de douleur qui le fit sourire cruellement.

**- C'est mignon de voir à quel point tu y tiens à ton Regulus mon cœur, mais ça ne le sauvera pas. Il est trop faible et c'est un peu de ta faute, tu sais. Tu l'as tellement surprotégé ces dernières années que tu en as fait une femmelette.**

**- Si tu lui fais du mal, je te promets que rien ne pourra te protéger**, dis-je en prenant le même ton doucereux que lui. **Quitte à me faire virer de l'école je m'en fiche, mais je te fais le serment que tu me le paieras d'une manière ou d'une autre. Laisse-le tranquille !**

**- Ce n'est pas moi qui décide mon ange. Il a un grand avenir devant lui et ce n'est pas avec toi qu'il y parviendra. Tu es tellement là à le couver que tu n'as même pas remarqué que ce n'était plus un enfant. Il a des desseins plus importants à présent que de discuter avec toi, surtout s'il ne peut même pas t'avoir dans son lit. C'est d'ailleurs une sale manie que tu as de te refuser à tout le monde ici.**

**- Mets-toi bien dans le crâne que ça n'arrivera jamais avec toi, Avery. Jamais.**

**- C'est ce qu'on verra. Tiens-toi éloignée d'Anna, c'est un conseil d'ami.**

Je tentai de dégager mon bras, mais je n'arrivais qu'à me faire encore plus mal.

**- Je t'ai dit que tu n'avais pas de conseil à me donner Avery. Lâche moi et vite !**

Il attrapa mon visage avec son autre main et me fixa un instant dans les yeux. Je me forçai à soutenir son regard cruel à nouveau, puis, il plaqua férocement ses lèvres sur les miennes. Je tentai de me dégager, mais sa main sur ma mâchoire ne voulait pas lâcher prise. Sa langue vint toucher mes lèvres et j'eus un haut-le-cœur. Voyant que je n'avais pas l'intention de céder, il mordit ma lèvre et un goût métallique remplit ma bouche tandis que je poussais un gémissement de douleur. Avery sourit contre ma bouche et me lâcha enfin. Ma colère avait pris le dessus sur ma peur et je lui mis une gifle retentissante qui le fit rire à nouveau. Il était complètement fou !

**- Tu n'es qu'un gamin pourri gâté Avery !** Fulminai-je.** Si on ne te donne pas ce que tu veux, il faut que tu le prennes par la force ou la ruse, mais tu ne m'auras pas.**

**- Tu es comme moi ma belle**, répliqua-t-il simplement. **Et je t'aurai, je n'en doute pas.**

Je l'ignorai et sortit en claquant la porte, mon bras replié contre moi. L'enfoiré il m'avait sûrement pété le poignet, il allait le payer ! Je rejoignis l'infirmerie à grands pas, dans un état de colère si intense que le premier qui aurait eu le malheur de m'adresser la parole l'aurait amèrement regretté. Je ne savais pas trop contre qui j'étais le plus énervée sur le coup. Regulus et sa connerie, Anna qui me pourrissait la vie involontairement, Avery que j'avais envie de tuer ou bien Black parce que c'était Black. J'entrais en trombe dans l'infirmerie et Pomfresh me jeta un regard mauvais avant de voir mon bras recroquevillé contre ma poitrine qui avait déjà commencé à bleuir.

**- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé Miss ?**

Merde je n'avais pas eu le temps de penser à une excuse pour expliquer ça, je ne pouvais pas avouer que je m'étais laissé casser le poignet par Avery.

**- Je... J'ai donné un coup de poing dans un mur**, bafouillai-je.

Elle me jeta un regard incrédule.

**- Vous n'avez pourtant rien sur les phalanges, **s'étonna-t-elle.

**- Oh contentez-vous de me soigner ! **Râlai-je.

Elle m'ordonna de l'attendre le temps pour elle d'aller chercher une potion dégueulasse de plus et je cherchai Anna du regard. Mon cœur manqua un battement lorsque je l'aperçus. Elle était allongée sur un lit et Lupin était debout près d'elle à rigoler à une blague qu'il avait probablement sortie. Elle me parlait beaucoup de son binôme qui était siii gentil, siii beau, siii intelligent. Si elle savait qu'il était siii poilu une fois par mois je ne suis pas sûre qu'elle aurait été siii contente. Ils s'interrompirent en me voyant arriver et Lupin riva son regard sur mon bras.

**- Qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé ? **Demanda-t-il.

**- Rien, rien je me suis énervée contre un mur.**

Il s'approcha de moi et m'attrapa le bras délicatement. Ses sourcils se froncèrent à nouveau et il me lança un regard perçant.

**- Qui est-ce qui t'a fait ça ?**

**- Mais personne Lupin ! **M'écriai-je avant de pousser un long soupir. **Je me suis fait ça toute seule.**

Il me désigna un bleu qui avait une forme bizarrement allongée.

**- Ça, tu vois c'est une trace de doigt, **commenta-t-il.** Donc quelqu'un t'as tenu le bras assez longtemps et assez fermement pour te le casser.**

**- Tu comptes faire une carrière de guérisseur Lupin ?**

**- Arrête avec tes sarcasmes et dis-nous qui t'a fait ça.**

Je soupirai et m'assis sur le lit d'Anna. Elle me fit un sourire désolé et je décidai de ne dire qu'une partie de la vérité.

**- C'est Avery**, avouai-je.

**- Pourquoi est-ce qu'il a fait ça ?** S'exclama Anna, les yeux exorbités.

**- Parce qu'il ne peut pas avoir ce qu'il veut pour une fois. **

**- Il a essayé de...** commença le gryffondor.

**- Ne soit pas stupide Lupin**, le coupai-je. **Il n'est pas assez con pour faire un truc pareil quand même !**

**- Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire maintenant ?** Demanda-t-il.

**- Comment ça ?**

**- Tu vas le balancer à Slughorn ?** Interrogea Anna.

**- Mais tu es folle ! Non, je veux que personne ne le sache. C'est trop honteux pour que je le répète à quelqu'un. Et Lupin je t'en prie n'en parle pas à tes abrutis de potes.**

**- Ils ne sont pas si abrutis que ça quand on les connaît**, sourit-il.

**- Génial, je suis contente pour toi ! Mais je m'en fiche, je ne veux pas les connaître. Alors, ne dis rien et tout ira bien.**

**- On pourrait t'aider à te venger ?**

**- En lui balançant des bombabouses dans la gueule ou en changeant la couleur de ses cheveux ? Non merci ! Je ne suis pas à gryffondor moi Lupin, je ne fais pas de blagues de gamin pour me venger de mes ennemis.**

**- On peut faire d'autres choses beaucoup plus intéressantes, tu sais**, souffla d'un ton mystérieux.

**- De toute façon pourquoi vous feriez ça ? Et toi tu n'es pas censé être la voix de la raison ici ? Tu devrais plutôt me sermonner et me dire que c'est mal de faire ça.**

**- Je l'aurais fait si ça avait été quelqu'un d'autre que Avery et s'il ne t'avait pas cassé le poignet et ouvert la lèvre.**

Je passai la langue sur ma lèvre encore ouverte et récoltais quelques gouttes de sang avec une grimace de dégoût.

**- Il mérite qu'on lui donne une bonne leçon**, lança Lupin d'un air malicieux.

Je contemplai son petit air de gamin prêt à faire une bêtise et ne put m'empêcher de sourire avant de réprimer une exclamation de douleur. J'avais toujours cru que Potter et Black étaient les instigateurs de leurs conneries et que Lupin ne faisait que les suivre, je m'étais bien trompée. Sous ses airs de garçon calme et sage se cachait véritablement l'âme d'un maraudeur.

**- Tu devrais accepter, ça peut être marrant**, me conseilla Anna.

**- Tu donnes ton avis maintenant ?** Demandai-je en la considérant avec surprise. **Tu vois que j'ai une bonne influence sur toi ma petite.**

Elle émit un doux rire qui était plutôt rare chez elle et j'eus le cœur plus léger pour Merlin sait quelle raison. Maintenant que je ne pouvais plus veiller sur Regulus, je reportais inconsciemment toute mon attention sur elle. Peut-être que Avery avait raison et que j'avais tendance à trop materner les gens...

**- Alors tu es partante pour une collaboration ?**

**- Je ne sais pas trop**, hésitai-je. **On peut en discuter et si vous me proposez quelque chose d'intéressant on avisera.**

**- Parfait ! **


	5. Lettre & Traître

**_Non, non vous ne rêvez pas, c'est bien un nouveau chapitre ! Comme d'hab' je remercie ceux qui lisent, reviewent, mettent en alerte et en favoris :D merci à tous (et à ma merveilleuse bêta) et bonne lecture !_  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPITRE 5<strong>

**- Il a vraiment dit ça ?** S'exclama Anna en s'arrêtant brusquement de marcher. **Mais il faut que tu ailles voir Sirius alors ! Mon Dieu, c'est vraiment un monstre ce type ! Viens on va le chercher !**

Je soupirai d'agacement. Je savais que je n'aurais pas dû lui parler de ce que j'avais entendu lors de la réunion secrète ! J'avais fait l'effort de garder ça pour moi jusqu'au mardi matin et maintenant elle allait me bassiner avec cette histoire. J'avais prévu de garder ça pour moi et de ne pas en parler à Black pour éviter que tout ça ne tourne à l'affaire d'état. Il était tellement fier qu'il aurait été capable de monter une expédition punitive contre les serpentards s'il était au courant de cette histoire. En plus, on n'était même pas sûres de leurs intentions, peut-être qu'ils avaient dit ça comme ça et qu'ils n'avaient aucune intention de passer à l'acte. Franchement, j'étais peut-être un peu trop naïve, mais je les voyais très mal tenter d'assassiner quelqu'un. Ils se donnaient des faux airs de méchants mais au fond, ils étaient juste des lâches.

Je pris ma camarade par le bras et la guidai vers la grande salle j'avais envie de boire mon café moi ! C'était sans compter le fait qu'elle était particulièrement têtue, une caractéristique que je ne lui connaissais pas avant de la fréquenter.

**- Deirdre, c'est très grave ce que tu dis, il faut que tu en parles aux professeurs et à Sirius**, s'exclama-t-elle d'une voix forte.

Je lui mis une main devant la bouche et la priai de parler moins fort.

**- Je ne peux pas les balancer aux professeurs, tu imagines ce qu'ils pourraient faire en représailles ? Ils vont me faire vivre un enfer.**

**- Mais c'est trop grave pour qu'on les laisse faire leurs petites magouilles tranquillement. Parles-en au professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, il paraît qu'elle faisait partie du ministère de la magie avant de venir enseigner. Je suis sûre qu'elle doit en savoir beaucoup plus que nous sur les mangemorts et _Tu-Sais-Qui_.**

**- On verra, oui**, acquiesçai-je avant de soupirer devant son air renfrogné. **J'irai lui dire deux mots après le cours ça te va ?**

**- Ça me va très bien**, sourit-elle en rejetant ses longs cheveux en arrière dans un geste gracieux. **Mais ce qui me ferait encore plus plaisir ça serait que tu le dises à Sirius.**

**- Arrête avec ça**, grimaçai-je. **Depuis quand son sort t'intéresse ? Il faut que je te rappelle ce qu'il ta fait subir pendant six ans ?**

**- Il s'est excusé, tout est pardonné**, expliqua-t-elle. **Je ne suis pas aussi rancunière que toi**, ajouta-t-elle avant de se mettre une main devant la bouche, les yeux grands ouverts de surprise.

J'éclatai de rire devant sa gêne manifeste, mais j'étais contente qu'elle ait plus confiance en elle et j'avais l'impression que c'était un peu grâce à mes bons conseils. Il y a un mois, elle n'aurait jamais osé me critiquer ainsi.

**- Ne fais pas cette tête-là**, plaisantai-je. **Je suis très fière de toi Anna.**

**- C'est grâce à toi si je deviens plus forte de jour en jour**, confessa-t-elle en rougissant. **Je ne te remercierais jamais assez d'avoir été là.**

Je souris à nouveau pour masquer ma gêne.

**- Tu vas aller le dire à Sirius alors ?** Demanda-t-elle en me faisant des yeux de chien battu.

**- Si je te dis non, tu vas me harceler à longueur de journée jusqu'à ce que j'aille lui dire je suppose ?**

Elle hocha la tête en souriant.

**- Donc je n'ai pas le choix**, conclus-je.

**- Oh ! Regarde, il est là justement ! **S'exclama-t-elle en le désignant du doigt d'une manière très discrète.

**- Super !** Lançai-je d'une voix faussement enjouée et en réprimant un soupir.

Elle me traîna jusqu'à Black et Pettigrow qui discutaient avec Dirk Cresswell, un serdaigle de sixième année. Haaaa ! Dirk ! Ce mec-là était la pure réincarnation d'un dieu de l'antiquité, il était juste magnifique. Des cheveux d'un blond doré - pas ce blond pâlot que les Malefoy arboraient tous, non ! Un blond brillant et terriblement beau - qui encadrait un visage tout aussi beau. Et un corps... Merlin, même Black paraissait presque moche à côté. Dirk avait été ma plus longue relation jusqu'à aujourd'hui, soit six mois de rendez-vous secrets dans les salles abandonnées du château et les quelques passages secrets que je connaissais. Il était un sang-de-bourbe donc je ne pouvais certainement pas m'afficher avec lui officiellement, même si ça ne m'aurait posé aucun problème de voir les regards jaloux de toutes ces pimbêches. Toutefois, la peur de ma mère restait plus forte que tout et avait fini par avoir raison de notre "histoire". Il me fit un sourire discret qui me fit sentit encore plus mal à l'aise.

Pettigrow se tourna vers moi et tira la robe de Black pour qu'il remarque ma présence, il devait sûrement s'attendre à ce qu'il y ait une altercation car je vis une certaine excitation dans ses petits yeux noirs. Black m'observa avec un grand sourire aux lèvres alors que je me tenais devant eux, à la limite de me tordre les mains d'appréhension comme une gamine timide. Ça risquait d'être la première conversation que j'aurais avec Black et qui ne serait pas centrée sur la rivalité serpentard-gryffondor ça ne me plaisait pas vraiment que ça change. Je n'avais pas non plus envie qu'il croit que j'en avais quelque chose à foutre de son sort, mais c'est vrai que je me serai quand même sentie coupable s'il mourrait vraiment et que je n'avais rien fait pour l'empêcher. Anna me prit à nouveau le bras, probablement pour éviter que je m'enfuie en courant.

**- Bonjour Sirius !** Salua-t-elle avec un large sourire.

**- Comment ça va Anna ?** Demanda-t-il. **Remus m'a dit que tu étais allée à l'infirmerie à cause de ce crétin de Verpey.**

**- Oh ça ! Ce n'était rien du tout**, répondit-elle. **Deirdre s'est occupé de lui de toute façon.**

Il me dévisagea, trouvant sans doute étrange que je m'intéresse soudainement au commun des mortels et que je m'improvise ange gardien d'Anna la brailleuse.

**- Elle a d'ailleurs quelque chose de très important à te dire, je vous laisse en discuter**, conclut-elle en s'éloignant avec un signe de main dans notre direction.

**- Tiens donc ! Une proposition indécente à me faire Fitzie chérie ?** Demanda-t-il avec un sourire charmeur.

**- Range moi ça Black !** Grommelai-je. **Je voudrais qu'on se retrouve à la bibliothèque un peu avant les cours, il faut que je te parle d'un truc.**

**- À propos de quoi ?**

**- Je ne peux pas te le dire ici Black**, murmurai-je en me rapprochant de lui. **Il y a trop de témoins.**

Il éclata de rire et m'envoya une grande tape dans le dos.

**- Ah ! Cette chère FitzGerald avec ses théories du complot !** Railla-t-il. **Tu as honte de parler avec un gryffondor devant tes copains c'est ça ?**

**- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi !** M'exclamai-je. **Oh et puis va te faire foutre, tant pis ! Je voulais te prévenir mais tu n'auras que ce que tu mérites !**

Il parut déconcerté et son petit sourire moqueur disparut de son visage, il avait presque l'air sérieux pour le coup.

**- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?**

**- Viens à la bibliothèque et je te dirais tout.**

Il hocha la tête et je les laissai en plan. En entrant dans la grande salle, je croisai le regard d'Avery qui m'envoya un baiser auquel je répondis par un geste très malpoli. Si ma mère m'avait vue, je crois qu'elle en aurait fait une attaque. Je pris place à côté d'Anna et attrapai la tasse de café qu'elle m'avait déjà servie. Décidément cette année prenait des allures de tournant dans ma vie. Il ne m'était jamais arrivé autant de choses en six ans de scolarité et voilà que tout me tombait dessus en même temps. Je n'étais pas au bout de mes peines car je vis arriver Éole, le hibou familial qui s'arrêta devant moi. Cet enfoiré profita d'un moment d'inattention de ma part pour manger mon dernier morceau de toast – il n'y avait plus de croissants, évidemment, ce gros porc de Goyle les avait déjà tous bouffés à cette heure-ci –. Je chassai l'oiseau en lui donnant un coup et pris la lettre dans ma main tremblante. Je ne recevais jamais de lettres de ma chère mère, pas même pour mon anniversaire et j'appréhendais énormément son contenu.

Anna me jeta un regard intrigué mais ne posa pas de questions. Elle avait beau avoir pris de l'assurance, elle savait qu'il y avait certains sujets que je ne voulais pas aborder. Je reconnus tout de suite l'écriture longue et élégante de ma mère qui montrait son aristocratie même sur le papier et je me souvins avec douleur des leçons qu'elle m'avait données, étant petite pour que j'apprenne à écrire de la même façon. Elle m'avait même cassé un doigt le jour où javais fait un « L » soit disant trop allongé.

_"Ma fille,_

_ J'attends toujours votre lettre qui devait m'apprendre qui était le nouveau professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal... Par la grâce de Merlin, votre frère a une cervelle bien plus remplie que la vôtre et j'ai pu en apprendre plus sur cette McKinnon. Je vous prierai de ne pas l'approcher en dehors des heures de cours, des rumeurs folles courent à son sujet et je ne voudrais pas que vous entachiez la réputation de notre famille en sympathisant avec une personne qui ne le mérite pas._

_ Maintenant que ce point est éclairci, je dois vous donner la raison principale de cette lettre qui doit vous paraître bien étrange. Vous aurez 17 ans dans un peu plus d'un mois, il est donc temps pour vous de trouver un prétendant et j'ai d'ores et déjà réglé les derniers détails. J'ai la grande joie de vous annoncer que la famille Avery nous a fait l'honneur de vous choisir comme future épouse de leur fils aîné, Ethan. Je sais que vous serez très heureuse de ce choix et que vous ferez dorénavant très attention à vos relations avec les autres élèves de Poudlard. Il est hors de question que je reçoive encore des lettres m'apprenant que vous fricotez avec des sangs-de-bourbe. Ne doutez pas que je ferai tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour mener cette union à bien et associer les noms de nos deux grandes familles. Ne répondez pas à cette lettre et par pitié n'allez pas crier la nouvelle sur tous les toits, il n'y a rien de plus navrant qu'une jeune fille qui se vante éhontément. _

_ Nous nous reverrons durant les vacances de noël et nous passerons d'ailleurs le déjeuner avec la famille Avery qui veut vous rencontrer avant les préparatifs du mariage qui devrait avoir lieu l'été prochain. Nous mettrons au point tous les détails lors de ces vacances. Je compte sur vous pour être aussi sérieuse dans vos études que durant les années précédentes et pour ne pas vous laisser influencer par ce traître à son sang de Sirius Black. N'écoutez rien de ce qu'il vous dit car il serait capable de vous mettre ses idées dans la tête. Gardez toujours un œil sur votre frère. _

_ Bien à vous._

_ Brennan FitzGerald."_

Je relus la lettre une deuxième fois, le cœur battant si vite que j'espérai secrètement qu'il allait s'arrêter. Mais ne soyons pas trop optimistes, je ne risquais pas de faire une crise cardiaque à mon âge, hélas ! Je savais que ce moment arriverait un jour mais j'avais laissé ça dans un coin reculé de ma tête en pensant naïvement que si je n'y pensais pas ça n'arriverait peut être jamais.

**- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?** Demanda Anna qui paraissait inquiète à présent. **Tu es toute pâle, il y a un problème ?**

**- Non, non...** répondis-je. **Non, c'est juste heu... une grande nouvelle je suppose.**

Je m'interrompis, ne pouvant me résoudre à prononcer à voix haute les mots qui cèleraient définitivement mon destin. L'entendre rendrait la chose d'autant plus réelle et je ne pouvais pas. Pas pour l'instant. Je jetai un regard à Avery qui me fixait avec un sourire mauvais et me contentai de l'observer à mon tour, tentant de faire entrer dans ma tête que cet enfoiré risquait de partager ma vie, que j'allais devoir porter ses enfants. J'imaginais déjà l'enfer que j'allais endurer avec lui. Je reportai mon regard sur Anna qui avait vraiment l'air effrayée maintenant et qui tendit une main vers moi pour serrer la mienne d'une manière rassurante. Je ne sentais rien, même pas la pression de ses doigts sur moi, comme dans un putain de cauchemar. Je me relevai comme une automate et déclarai vaguement à Anna que j'allais à la bibliothèque rejoindre Black.

J'arrivai devant la grande porte sans avoir eu conscience d'avoir marché si vite et rentrai pour m'installer à une table située près de l'entrée mais dans un coin plutôt tranquille. Merlin ! J'allais me marier... et avec Avery ! Je savais que ce jour arriverait mais putain ce n'était vraiment pas la même chose de se l'imaginer et de le vivre. J'enviais les moldus et tous ces sorciers qui n'avaient pas à penser à ce genre de choses à notre âge, ils pourraient attendre encore des années avant de se marier et avec quelqu'un qu'ils auraient choisi.

Black entra dans la bibliothèque et s'avança vers moi avec un sourire confiant vissé aux lèvres. Il le perdit de plus en plus à mesure qu'il s'approchait de moi. Merlin, j'avais une tête qui faisait si peur que ça ou quoi ? Il prit place en face de moi, faisant bien racler sa chaise sur le sol ce qui nous attira un regard noir de Madame Pince qui accentua un peu plus sa ressemblance avec un vautour. Il me considérait bizarrement, presque avec compassion et je me renfrognai un peu. Depuis quand Black avait pitié de moi ? Il aurait dû rigoler, se foutre de ma gueule et au moins je me serais énervée et aurais oublié cette foutue histoire le temps que ma colère retombe.

**- Tu fais une tête d'enterrement FitzGerald**, constata-t-il. **Ton chat est mort ou quoi ?**

**- J'aimerais tellement que ce soit ça !** Soupirai-je. **Bref, il fallait que je te dise un truc...**

**- On s'en fiche de ça, tu me le diras plus tard**, me coupa-t-il. **Dis moi ce qui ne va pas.**

Je le regardai avec surprise, cherchant où était le piège. Il espérait peut-être que j'allais lui raconter mes malheurs comme si on était de vieux amis, c'est ça ? Pour qu'il aille répéter à tous ses potes gryffondors à quel point c'était drôle et combien je l'avais mérité ? Non merci ! Lui au moins n'avait plus à se soucier de ces histoires de famille à la con, il devait être tellement tranquille tout seul. Sans plus personne pour lui dicter sa conduite à longueur de temps, sans réflexion et sans personne à épouser surtout. Je l'enviais. Oui, j'enviais Black pour la première fois de ma vie et ça me faisait mal de l'avouer.

**- Comme si ça t'intéressait Black**, remarquai-je. **Laisse moi juste te raconter ce que j'ai appris et...**

**- Je ne suis pas un putain d'égoïste moi FitzGerald !** Grogna-t-il. **Alors oui tu es une serpentard, oui tu es certainement la fille la plus chiante que je connaisse et non je ne t'aime pas du tout ! Mais je n'aime pas voir les gens malheureux. Alors, tu vas me raconter tes petits malheurs et tu verras que tu te sentiras mieux.**

**- Je doute que tout aille mieux grâce au grand Sirius Black**, raillai-je. **Tu peux aller voir les Avery et leur dire que je n'ai ****pas la moindre envie d'épouser leur fils ? Et ensuite tu seras gentil d'aller apprendre à ma mère que j'ai refusé de me marier avec le fils d'une des plus grandes familles de sorciers mais que bon, ce n'est pas si grave que ça après tout ! Il me reste toujours cet idiot de Rosier ou même ce connard de Wilkes, n'est-ce pas ?** Finis-je en criant presque.

Black me regardait fixement, son beau visage ne laissant transparaître aucune émotion. Je soupirai à nouveau et me rappelai soudainement que nous étions dans une bibliothèque lorsque le vautour nous chassa en nous menaçant de nous jeter toutes sortes de sorts si nous ne partions pas tout de suite. Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait lui foutre un peu d'animation ? Il n'y avait que nous dans la pièce de toute façon ou, du moins, j'osais l'espérer. Nous marchâmes quelques temps silencieusement Black gardait la tête baissée et regardait où il mettait les pieds comme s'il avait honte de quelque chose. Ce silence me foutait mal à l'aise, je préférais encore quand il m'envoyait des piques ou qu'il me faisait chier. Tout mais pas ce silence insupportable !

Je m'arrêtai donc de marcher et attendit qu'il le remarque. Il était presque à l'autre bout du couloir sombre lorsqu'il vit enfin que je n'étais plus à ses cotés mais plusieurs mètres derrière. Avec ses grandes jambes, il fût près de moi en moins de deux et je lui fis signe de me rejoindre à terre où je m'étais assise. Nous étions dans une aile du château qui n'était pas très fréquentée, je pouvais me permettre d'avoir ce genre de comportement sans craindre d'être surprise par quelqu'un qui irait ensuite me balancer à ma mère. Apparemment c'était l'occupation préférée de tous mes «_ camarades _». Black s'installa à côté de moi, repliant les jambes contre son torse et les entourant de ses bras comme un enfant. Il avait heureusement la tête toujours baissée et ne vit pas le sourire attendri qui m'échappa involontairement.

**- Bon Black, il faut que je te dise quelque chose tu te rappelles ?** Commençai-je. **L'autre jour quand je cherchais Avery, je suis tombée sur...**

**- Tu vas vraiment te marier avec lui ?** Demanda-t-il.

**- Que... quoi ?** bafouillai-je **Tu veux pas arrêter de me couper la parole à chaque fois que je commence à te parler ? C'est important ce que j'ai à te dire Black !**

**- Plus important que le fait que tu vas épouser le plus gros ****connard de Poudlard ? Oh j'ai fait une rime !** S'exclama-t-il, apparemment très fier de lui. **Il faudra que je pense à la sortir à James.**

**- Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes Black ? On t'a jeté un sort de confusion ou quoi ? Arrête de m'interrompre !**

**- Pas avant que tu m'aies répondu**, déclara-t-il.

**- J'en ai plus qu'assez d'être entourée de gens aussi têtus**, râlai-je.

Il étouffa un petit rire et se déplaça pour me faire face à genou.

**- Allons, FitzGerald je te connais assez pour savoir qu'Avery n'est vraiment pas fait pour toi.**

**- Ah vraiment ?** M'étonnai-je. **Depuis quand est-ce que tu t'intéresses à moi Black ? À part pour s'insulter on n'a jamais eu de véritable discussion alors arrête avec tes discours de preux chevalier à deux noises ! Ne fais pas comme si tu me connaissais ou comme si cette histoire te concernait juste parce que tu as pitié !**

**- Pitié ? Mais n'importe quoi ma pauvre fille !** S'emporta-t-il. **C'est pas parce qu'il n'y a que ta petite personne qui t'intéresse que les autres sont comme toi, et heureusement d'ailleurs ! Tu serais prête à faire n'importe quoi pour continuer à plaire à ta mère, même à épouser un mec qui baigne dans la magie noire jusqu'au cou !**

Il se releva et m'entraîna avec lui, me soulevant avec une facilité déconcertante pour me mettre face à lui. Malgré la quasi-obscurité du lieu, je pouvais voir ses yeux briller de colère mais en voyant le trouble qu'il provoquait chez moi, il se calma un peu et poussa un profond soupir. Sa longue main passa dans ses cheveux pour les ramener en arrière dans un mouvement incroyablement sexy.

**- Je le sais... je le sais parce que j'étais comme toi avant**, reprit-il d'un ton plus doux, comme s'il se remémorait quelques souvenirs. **Mais ce que tu n'as pas encore saisi c'est que ta mère n'en a rien à foutre de toi ! Elle ne t'aime pas et ne t'as jamais aimée. Tout ce que tu représentes pour elle, c'est un objet. Un bel objet qu'elle va offrir à une autre famille pour récupérer un peu de gloire en échange. Toi tu n'es rien ! Rien tu m'entends ?** Termina-t-il en criant, les joues à nouveau rougies de colère.

**- Pourquoi tu me dis ça Black ?** Murmurai-je avec une voix beaucoup plus rauque que d'habitude, ses paroles me faisaient plus mal que j'aurais cru. **Tu crois que je ne le sais pas ? Tu crois que je ne remarque pas comment sont les autres avec leurs enfants ? Avec leurs frères et sœurs ? Je sais tout ça et tu n'as pas besoin de me le rappeler... surtout pas aujourd'hui ! Je ne peux rien faire de toute façon, il faut juste que je me fasse à l'idée. Oui c'est ça, une fois que je m'y serai fait ça ira mieux.**

**- Avec ton caractère de merde tu n'y arriveras jamais crois-moi**, répliqua-t-il en riant.

**- Qu'est-ce que tu me proposes dans ce cas ? Tu veux que je m'enfuie de chez moi et que je me retrouve toute seule, c'est ça ? Que je devienne une traître à son sang comme toi ?**

À ces mots, il me poussa violemment contre le mur et mon dos atterrit douloureusement contre la pierre froide dans un bruit sourd. Son visage n'était plus que fureur à présent et ses mains s'étaient posées sur mes épaules pour me tenir contre le mur. L'espèce de lueur qui brillait dans ses yeux me fit frissonner de crainte, me rappelant beaucoup trop sa mère.

**- Je ne suis pas un traître !** Articula-t-il lentement en ponctuant chaque mot d'un coup de poing dans le mur.

**- Black... je...**

Merde, on aurait dit une de ces idiotes de poufsouffles qui ne peuvent pas aligner plus de deux mots à la suite lorsqu'il y avait un garçon à proximité ! J'aurai dû m'excuser, mais les mots semblaient coincés dans ma gorge. Je n'avais pas envie de m'abaisser devant Black même si j'étais en tort, c'était une question d'honneur.

**- Et toi tu n'es qu'une putain de lâche**, cracha-t-il en me relâchant subitement, la respiration sifflante.

Il s'éloigna à grands pas et je le vis disparaître hors du couloir, proférant des injures à mon encontre. Je fus tirée de mes pensées par un tableau que je n'avais même pas aperçu. Il représentait un vieil homme portant un longue barbe grisonnante qui n'apparaissait même pas entièrement sur le tableau tellement elle était longue.

**- Les jeunes d'aujourd'hui,** marmonna-t-il. **Plus aucun respect...**

Je donnaisun coup de poing dans le tableau et l'entendis râler de plus belle tandis que je m'éloignai dans la même direction que Black. Merde, je ne l'avais jamais vu aussi énervé et c'était vraiment flippant. J'étais encore sous le choc de ce qu'il venait de me dire je savais qu'il avait raison et je savais que j'étais allée trop loin cette fois. Cette putain de grande gueule allait vraiment m'attirer des problèmes un jour ! Remarquez, elle m'en avait déjà apporté beaucoup ce mois-ci...

Je rejoignis la salle de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal avec angoisse et lissai le devant de ma robe de sorcière d'un geste vif avant de rattacher mes cheveux bruns qui s'étaient un peu décoiffés lorsque mon cher ami Black avait décidé de me pousser contre le mur. Le professeur n'était pas encore arrivé et en entrant je constatai avec étonnement que Black n'était pas présent non plus. D'un coté j'étais soulagée, mais d'un autre un sentiment étrange me tenaillait. Je me tournais vers Anna qui était à coté de moi en compagnie de son maraudeur préféré.

**- Anna, je crois que j'ai fait une connerie**, murmurai-je.

Elle poussa un long soupir et Lupin se tourna vers moi à son tour, l'air intéressé.

**- Qu'est-ce que tu as dit encore ? **Demanda-t-elle.

**- Je... j'ai dit à Black que c'était un traître à son sang**, avouai-je, honteuse.

**- Merde ! Il va t'en vouloir à mort**, assura Lupin. **C'est le truc qu'il ne faut **_**vraiment**_** pas lui dire.**

**- Mais tu as eu le temps de lui parler de... de _tu sais quoi_ ? **Souffla Anna.

**- J'ai pas eu le temps, il a voulu que je lui dise d'abord pour la lettre.**

**- Quelle lettre ?** Interrogea Lupin, qui était décidément bien curieux.

J'en profitai pour raconter l'histoire de la lettre à Anna et puis j'avais confiance en Lupin, je savais qu'il n'irait rien répéter si je le lui demandais. Elle me lança un regard désolé lorsque je lui appris que j'étais la future Mrs Avery, puis un plus désapprobateur lorsque je racontai ce qui s'était passé dans le couloir. Je me sentais de plus en plus bizarre autant physiquement que mentalement et ça commençait à me faire peur. Je n'avais jamais été aussi faible avant, j'étais la Deirdre FitzGerald qui se fichait de tout et de tout le monde. Je décidai de leur faire part aussi de cette boule à l'estomac, après tout on m'avait peut-être jeté un sort sans que je m'en rende compte.

**- Il y a un autre truc étrange**, commençai-je. **Depuis l'épisode du couloir, je me sens affreusement mal... je ne sais pas comment l'expliquer mais ça ne m'est jamais arrivé.**

**- Bienvenue dans le monde des êtres humains !** S'enthousiasma Anna avec un grand sourire. **Ce que tu ressens c'est de la culpabilité.**

**- De la... culpabilité ?**

**- Oui tu sais, c'est ce sentiment qu'on ressent quand on se sent responsable de quelque chose**, expliqua Lupin en faisant une imitation troublante de McGo. **Comme par exemple quand on blesse profondément quelqu'un qui tentait de vous réconforter.**

**- Je sais ce qu'est la culpabilité Lupin, merci !** répliquai-je, vexée qu'il pense que j'étais à ce point inculte dans les relations humaines. **Bon et maintenant je suis censée faire quoi ?** Hésitai-je en les regardant tour à tour.

Rah je les aurais bien baffés tous les deux avec leur petit sourire en coin et cet air de pseudo couple qui dispensait sa science au commun des mortels. Lupin jeta un regard à Anna qui acquiesça silencieusement puis se pencha un peu plus vers moi avec un sourire malicieux.

**- Je veux bien te le dire à une condition**, murmura-t-il.

**- Dis toujours.**

**- Je veux que tu m'appelles Remus et plus Lupin à partir de maintenant.**

Je le regardai les yeux grands ouverts de surprise. Il n'y avait que trois personnes à Poudlard que j'appelais par leur prénom : Anna, Regulus et Dirk – mon frère ne comptait pas, nous ne nous adressions jamais la parole –. De temps en temps il y avait Rogue aussi, mais c'était quand j'avais trois grammes d'alcool dans le sang, donc je n'en avais pas beaucoup de souvenirs. Et puis ça ne comptait pas.

**- Ou alors je pourrais demander à Anna qui sera ravie de me répondre, n'est-ce pas ?** Lançai-je, confiante en me tournant vers mon amie.

**- Désolée**, dit-elle en secouant la tête négativement. **Je soutiens Remus sur ce coup-là et puis je sais que tu l'aimes bien, tu pourrais faire un petit effort pour l'appeler par son prénom. Ce n'est pas si difficile.**

**- Traîtresse ! **M'exclamai-je. **Je t'aide à t'affirmer et tu retournes tous ces bons conseils contre moi !**

**- Et je n'ai aucun scrupule à le faire**, sourit-elle. **Tu as une très mauvaise influence sur moi.**

**- Très bien**, soupirai-je. **Alors **_**Remus,**_** aurais-tu l'immense bonté de me prodiguer tes conseils avisés sur les relations humaines qui me font si cruellement défaut ?**

**- C'est si joliment dit que je ne peux pas refuser**, plaisanta-t-il. **Alors c'est très simple, tu attends la fin des cours et tu vas t'excuser.**

**- Quoi ? C'est ça ton super conseil ? Tu te fous de ma gueule ? J'aurais pu le trouver toute seule celui-là !**

**- Il sera très énervé au début et va t'envoyer des piques mais, par pitié, tu ne dois pas répondre**, exposa Lup... Remus. **Laisse-le s'énerver tout seul un moment et tu verras que si tu ne répliques pas, il va vite se sentir con. Quand Sirius se sent con, il se tait donc tu n'auras plus qu'à en profiter pour lui expliquer que tu étais en état de choc et que tu regrettes tout ce que tu lui as dit. Et surtout dis-lui bien que tu ne le pensais pas vraiment.**

**- Je ne vous dérange pas trop j'espère ?** Susurra une voix féminine près de nous.

Je me retournai rapidement, prête à envoyer chier cette gêneuse comme il se devait, et me retrouvai face au professeur McKinnon qui nous regardait en souriant ironiquement. Je n'avais même pas remarqué que la salle était devenue soudainement silencieuse.

**- Désolée professeur**, m'excusai-je.

**- Vous resterez tous les trois à la fin du cours je vous prie**, ordonna-t-elle. **Monsieur Black n'est pas là ? **

**- Il est malade professeur**, expliqua Lup... Remus, décidément il me faudrait du temps avant de l'intégrer.

**- Ah bon ? Pourtant je l'ai vu s'acharner sur une pauvre ****armure du troisième étage il n'y a pas dix minutes**, répliqua-t-elle en haussant un sourcil.

Devant notre silence, elle se contenta de rejoindre son bureau et de s'asseoir dessus en tapotant sa baguette sur sa cuisse. C'était vraiment une jolie femme, elle avait la petite trentaine et un visage en forme de cœur aux traits réguliers. Elle avait de beaux yeux bleus brillants et pas cet espèce de bleu clair délavé dont j'avais hérité. Bref, ce fut un cours théorique très ennuyeux sur les différents trucs qui pouvaient se révéler utiles contre les vampires. C'était un sujet qu'on avait déjà étudié l'année dernière en plus.

Je n'arrivais même pas à me concentrer avec cette putain de _culpabilité_ qui ne voulait pas me lâcher ! C'était insupportable et il fallait vite que j'aille... m'excuser et que ça passe enfin ! Et puis je me sentais stupide de m'en vouloir autant pour si peu. OK j'avais été un peu trop loin et j'avais parlé sans réfléchir mais quand même. Putain tout ça c'était la faute d'Anna ! J'étais censée la faire changer et, au final, c'était elle qui me déteignait dessus et me rendait de plus en plus... sensible.

La prof nous signifia que le cours touchait à sa fin et je pris mon temps pour ranger mes affaires à l'instar de Remus et Anna. Ce fut finalement elle qui s'approcha de notre bureau.

**- Bien, je souhaiterai savoir ce qu'il se passe avec Mr Black je vous prie**, dit-elle en s'appuyant sur le dossier d'une chaise. **Il a raté un cours important et d'autres professeurs m'ont dit qu'il n'était pas très attentif en cours depuis quelques jours.**

Black ? Moins attentif ? Je ne m'en étais même pas rendu compte alors que je passais plus de temps avec lui que n'importe qui. En même temps, qu'est-ce que ça pouvait me faire ? Je ne m'intéressais pas aux états d'âme de Black, voyons !

**- Alors là, je ne peux pas vous répondre**, l'informai-je. **Je ne sais rien de la vie de Black.**

**- Vous êtes avec lui durant les cours, il doit bien vous parler un peu, vous confier ses problèmes.**

**- Black ? Me confier ses problèmes ? **Ricanai-je avant de recevoir un coup de pied discret de la part de Remus.** Je vous assure que non, on ne se raconte pas notre vie en cours.**

**- Mr Lupin ?**

**- Je n'en sais pas plus professeur, désolé.**

**- Je sais que vous me mentez mais peu importe, **déclara-t-elle. **S'il manque encore un cours sans raison valable, j'en référerais au professeur Dumbledore. C'est un jeune homme plein de capacités et ce serait dommage qu'il rate ses ASPICS pour une banale histoire d'adolescents.**

**- Il ne risque pas de rater ses ASPICS, c'est un des meilleurs élèves de Poudlard**, le défendis-je avant de me rendre compte de ce que je disais et de sentir mes joues chauffer étrangement.

**- Mr Lupin, Miss Johnson pourriez-vous nous laisser seules toutes les deux, s'il-vous-plaît ?**

Ils acquiescèrent et prirent leurs affaires en silence, me laissant en tête-à-tête avec une prof que ma mère m'avait interdit de voir. Je me raclai la gorge anxieusement en attendant quelle daigne parler.

**- Miss FitzGerald, je dois vous dire que je suis très déçue de votre comportement ces derniers temps**, annonça-t-elle en se tenant très près de moi.

**- Heu mais... qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?**

**- Je vous ai surprise par hasard dans un couloir avec Mr Black ce matin.**

**- Oh !** Soufflai-je, ne sachant pas vraiment ce que j'étais censée dire ou faire.

**- Oui et je trouve effarant que vous parliez comme ça à un de vos camarades de classe**, s'insurgea-t-elle avec une voix dure. **Le règlement de Poudlard est très clair en ce qui concerne ce genre de jugements et, en tant qu'individu, je ne supporte pas les sorciers qui considèrent les autres selon la valeur de leur sang. Je vous mets en retenue.**

**- Quoi ? Mais vous n'avez pas le droit !** M'exclamai-je, outrée. **Et puis, vous ne pouvez pas dire ça d'abord ! Je passe mon temps avec Anna et c'est une... une née-moldue.**

**- Je sais et j'en suis très heureuse mais, en dehors d'elle, je sais que vous traitez les autres avec mépris.**

**- Je ne les traite pas avec mépris professeur**, contestai-je. **Je les ignore, c'est tout !**

**- C'est bien ce que je dis, l'indifférence est la pire forme de mépris. Je sais que vous pouvez arranger cela, Miss. Je compte sur vous et je vous surveillerai.**

**- Sauf le respect que je vous dois, pour qui vous prenez-vous professeur ?** M'énervai-je. **Je ne peux pas du jour au lendemain fréquenter des moldus et des traîtres à leur sang ! Et puis... ma mère me l'a interdit.**

**- Votre mère fait-elle partie du personnel de Poudlard ?** Demanda-t-elle.

**- Heureusement que non !**

**- Alors elle n'en saura rien.**

**- Oh que si, elle le saura**, affirmai-je. **Elle sait toujours tout. Pourquoi est-ce que ça vous tient tant à cœur de toute façon ?**

**- Allons Miss, vous êtes une jeune femme intelligente**, avança-t-elle avec un sourire aimable. **Je ne vous apprendrai rien si je vous dis que ce nouveau règlement concernant les équipes est destiné à tenter de changer les mentalités de certaines personnes qui pourraient mal tourner. Le professeur Dumbledore pense que des élèves pourraient rejoindre **_**Vous-Savez-Qui**_** à la fin de leurs études et nous voulons empêcher cela.**

**- Pourquoi est-ce que vous me racontez tout ça professeur ?** Demandai-je, suspicieuse.

**- Parce que je sais que vous ne faites pas partie de ces personnes et que vous pourriez peut-être m'aider.**

**- Vous aider ? **Répétai-je. **Même si je ne suis pas d'accord avec ces... idées, je ne peux rien y faire. Je ne suis peut-être pas irréprochable, mais je ne suis pas une dénonciatrice.**

**- Alors vous préférez rester complice de ces élèves par lâcheté ?**

**- Je ne suis pas lâche !** Niai-je en haussant le ton instinctivement. **Professeur McKinnon vous ne savez pas ce que vous me demandez... ils le sauront. D'une manière ou d'une autre, ils finiront par être au courant ils savent tout ce qui se passe dans cette école par je ne sais quel procédé. Je ne peux pas vous aider.**

**- J'ose espérer que vous n'êtes pas assez naïve pour penser que cette guerre qui a lieu dehors ne vous atteindra jamais. Tôt ou tard, vous devrez rejoindre l'un des deux camps Miss, et c'est vous et votre conscience qui déciderez. Je vous laisse tout de même le temps de la réflexion jusqu'à votre retenue de ce week-end. Bonne journée.**

Non mais qu'est-ce que j'avais fait à Merlin pour qu'il m'en veuille à ce point ? Cette prof était folle de me dire des trucs comme ça, si ça avait été quelqu'un d'autre que moi, Avery et tous ses potes seraient déjà au courant des projets de Dumbledore et ils auraient pu dire adieu à leur plan pourri !

Bon, maintenant il fallait que je trouve Black et ça c'était encore moins marrant...

* * *

><p><strong><em>Voilouuu ! <em>**

**_Au fait, je compte changer le titre (qui est vraiment merdique) et je fais un petit sondage si vous avez des idées à me soumettre n'hésitez pas ^^ Bisoux et à bientôt !_**


	6. Whisky Pur Feu & Patmol

_**Bonjour, bonjour ! Je n'ai qu'une chose à dire : je suis DÉSOLÉE pour ce retard**__** énorme **__** ! J'ai eu tous les problèmes de la création : plus d'internet, ensuite mon ordi m'a lâché, la préparation de mon concours et puis tout le reste ^^ Et vu que je vis dans le trou du cul du monde et que j'ai la flemme de prendre le bus (3h aller-retour) pour trouver un cyber café dans la civilisation, bah voilà ! **_

_**J'ai été obligée d'attendre de pouvoir squatter l'ordi de ma grande sœur. Bref, j'arrête de raconter ma vie, je répondrais à toutes vos reviews dès que je le pourrais (là j'ai vraiment pas le temps et j'en suis désolée :( ) en tout cas je n'abandonne pas cette fic, j'ai quelques chapitres d'avance mais je ne sais pas quand exactement je pourrais poster la suite... Je vais faire tout mon possible pour revenir squatter la semaine prochaine si je peux :) En tout cas merci pour toutes vos reviews, favoris, alerts et autres ! **_

_**Merci aussi à Pitchoune69 pour son soutien :D et à ma bêta qui devait penser que j'étais morte depuis le temps ^^**_

_**Bisoux et bonne lecture :)**_

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPITRE 6<strong>

Black fût introuvable toute la journée et ne descendit même pas pour le dîner. Anna n'avait d'ailleurs pas arrêté de me critiquer à ce sujet, me répétant que tout était de ma faute et blablabla. Ça va merci, je l'avais compris toute seule et je me sentais hélas toujours aussi mal. Je touchais à peine à mon dîner, l'estomac noué et puis la présence d'Avery à quelques mètres de moi ne m'aidait pas du tout.

Je finis par rejeter ma fourchette sur la table d'un geste rageur. Celle-ci atterrit dans l'assiette d'Iseult qui ne fit aucun commentaire et se contenta de la récupérer pour la jeter à son tour dans l'assiette de Marcus. Le pauvre garçon était devenu le nouveau souffre-douleur attitré des serpentards depuis le jour où j'avais eu le malheur de lui cracher mon café à la figure. Anna ne prit pas de dessert et se releva en me lançant un regard pour que je la suive.

**- Ça va bien se passer, ne t'inquiète pas**, m'assura-t-elle en me serrant la main fortement lorsque nous fûmes dans le couloir. **Je suis certaine que tout va s'arranger.**

**- Comment ça pourrait bien se passer ? Ma vie est foutue**, soufflai-je. **Il n'y a plus rien à espérer.**

**- Qu'est-ce que tu es pessimiste comme fille**, lança-t-elle en soupirant. **Au lieu de penser anxieusement au futur, tu ferais bien de profiter du présent ! Dis-toi qu'il te reste toute l'année scolaire pour profiter de ta liberté, profites-en pour t'amuser et pour faire toutes les choses que tu n'as jamais osé faire. Toutes les choses que tu ne pourras plus faire... après.**

Je restai silencieuse et nous arrivâmes dans la salle commune. Je m'installai logiquement sur le fauteuil le plus proche de la cheminée, il fallait dire que ce putain de cachot était l'endroit le plus froid et humide de tout le château ! Je contemplais le feu aux flammes verdoyantes en pensant aux paroles d'Anna. Ce n'était pas si con que ça : profiter. Profiter de mes derniers mois de tranquillité pour faire ce que je voulais sans penser aux conséquences.

Parler avec des gens à qui je n'aurais jamais adressé la parole en temps normal, enfreindre le règlement comme jamais, faire la fête, fumer encore plus que d'habitude, me bourrer la gueule jusqu'à tomber dans un coma dont je ne me réveillerai pas avec un peu de chance. Oui, c'était envisageable et je n'avais plus rien à perdre de toute façon. Ma vie était déjà toute tracée dans ses moindres détails, elle ne m'avait jamais vraiment appartenu en réalité et je m'en rendais compte seulement maintenant. Quelle conne ! Quelle conne d'avoir cru que je pouvais contrôler les choses, que je pouvais faire de Regulus un homme que je ne pourrai jamais être moi-même ou que je pouvais faire mes propres choix. Je n'avais jamais eu le choix.

Quelqu'un s'agenouilla à mes côtés, je pouvais sentir sa chaleur et cette odeur de menthe poivrée, mais je ne détournai pas le regard des flammes. Ça, au moins, on ne pouvait pas le décider pour moi mais une main se posa pourtant sur mon épaule pour me forcer à me retourner. Merde, même là il fallait qu'on vienne me faire chier !

J'observai Regulus avec un regard froid, un regard que je ne lui accordais jamais normalement. Mais je l'avais perdu lui aussi à présent, j'avais même raté ça. Je n'avais pas pu empêcher mon meilleur ami de suivre les directives de ses parents. Ma lèvre se mit subitement à trembler tandis que ma gorge et mes yeux commençaient à me piquer inévitablement. Je n'avais même plus la force de faire semblant aujourd'hui. Je n'avais plus la force d'être forte, c'était trop dur.

Il prit ma main et m'entraîna hors de la salle commune, je le suivis, sans rechigner, à peine consciente de mes pas et de l'endroit où il m'emmenait. Il me poussa dans une pièce sombre et referma la porte derrière lui avec un sort avant de me conduire sur un canapé en face d'une cheminée.

La lueur du feu me réveilla et j'embrassai cette pièce du regard. Elle était plutôt petite, les murs étaient couverts d'étagères contenant des centaines de livres et un bureau trônait au milieu de la pièce. Regulus s'agenouilla à nouveau devant moi et reprit ma main dans la sienne, me scrutant attentivement. Son autre vint caresser ma joue et il ôta délicatement une mèche de cheveux pour la ramener derrière mon oreille. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais ce geste si simple me serra le cœur et je me remis inconsciemment à pleurer tandis qu'il me prenait dans ses bras. Comme avant.

**- Ça va aller**, murmura-t-il au creux de mon cou. **Ça va aller, je suis là.**

J'avais l'impression d'étouffer, les sanglots qui m'inondaient me paraissaient trop douloureux et chaque respiration s'accompagnait d'une espèce de petit gémissement d'animal blessé. Je ne pleurais jamais. Je n'avais jamais pleuré et je laissai libre court à dix-sept années de douleurs muettes ce soir.

Mes pleurs finirent par se tarir au bout de Merlin sait combien de temps, mais ça avait dû être très long, car la chemise blanche de Regulus était presque trempée de larmes et mes yeux n'étaient plus qu'une grosse boursouflure brûlante. Mon ami se pencha et passa sa main derrière le canapé pour en ressortit une bouteille de whisky pur feu et un verre qu'il me tendit après l'avoir rempli à ras bord.

**- Merci**, soufflai-je.

Je portai le verre à ma bouche et le but d'un trait, appréciant avec délice le whisky brûler un peu plus ma gorge avant de ressentir une chaleur intense dans le ventre. Putain ça faisait du bien ! Je tendis le verre à Regulus pour qu'il me resserve et portait à nouveau à mes lèvres pour boire une nouvelle gorgée. Il me regardait toujours aussi intensément et je caressai doucement ses cheveux noirs si beaux. Il ferma les yeux un instant, savourant ce geste que je faisais si souvent. Uniquement pour lui.

**- Tu me manques Regulus**, avouai-je en laissant ma retenue de côté pour une fois.

**- Toi aussi**, murmura-t-il. **Je suis tellement désolé... pour tout. J'aurai voulu que ça se passe autrement.**

**- Je ne veux pas de cette vie ! Si j'avais un tant soit peu de courage, je m'enfuirais, je quitterai ce chemin déjà tout tracé.**

**- Tu as du courage !** Affirma-t-il avec force.** Tu es plus courageuse que la plupart des personnes que je connais, mais je sais ce qui te retient. On est pareils tous les deux, c'est le jugement des autres qui nous importe.**

**- Je ne veux pas devenir une traîtresse, **repris-je.** Mais je veux pouvoir avoir le choix.**

**- Tu ne l'auras jamais avec ta mère et tu le sais.**

**- Je sais**, admis-je.

**- Tu es la seule à savoir à quel point j'ai toujours admiré Sirius et la seule à savoir à quel point son départ m'a accablé. J'aurais dû le suivre, mais je suis lâche et je le sais.**

Il baissa la tête, honteux.

**- Je sais pour toi et Avery**, continua-t-il. **J'aurai préféré que ta mère en choisisse un autre, un qui aurait pu t'aimer... Il faut que tu fasses attention à toi, il va t'en faire baver pour que tu apprennes à te « soumettre à lui », comme il dit. Il risque de s'en prendre à ton amie la sang-de-bourbe aussi, je te répète de ne plus la voir. Ça vaudrait mieux autant pour elle que pour toi.**

**- Comment tu sais tout ça ?**

**- Il en a parlé lors d'une... entrevue.**

**- Je suis au courant pour cette petite réunion, pourquoi tu y étais aussi ?**

**- J'ai rejoint le seigneur des ténèbres cet été**, affirma-t-il en me regardant droit dans les yeux.

**- Alors... tu l'as... tu es... enfin, tu es un mangemort ?**

Il hocha la tête et retroussa sa manche pour me révéler un tatouage représentant un crâne d'où sortait un serpent la gueule ouverte. _La marque des ténèbres_. Un frisson d'horreur me parcourut et je vidai le reste de mon verre cul sec. Au moins, il n'y avait plus aucun doute possible à présent, Regulus était bel et bien un mangemort. Tout était fini.

**- Pourquoi tu me le dis seulement maintenant ?** M'exclamai-je avec colère et dégoût.

**- Parce que je savais que dès tu le saurais, tu me regarderais avec ces yeux-là.**

**- Donc tu choisis la pire journée de ma vie pour te décider à m'avouer ça, c'est tout à fait logique !**

**- Il vaut mieux que je le fasse ce soir parce que ça sera trop dur sinon...**

**- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?**

**- Je ne pourrais plus rester avec toi à partir de ce soir**, conclut-il. **Je ne supportais plus de te mentir, mais je ne supporterais pas non plus que tu me regardes avec horreur. Au fond je te dégoûte, je le sais. Tu n'as jamais compris mes idées sur le sang.**

**- Non en effet**, admis-je. **Je ne comprends pas que tu puisses vouloir te débarrasser de tous les sorciers qui n'ont pas le sang pur et tuer des moldus innocents !**

**- Tu ne saisis pas ce que le seigneur des ténèbres veut nous offrir c'est un nouveau monde ! Un monde où les sorciers qui ne méritent pas de pratiquer la magie seront enfermés et pas tués, un monde purifié. Plus de sangs-de-bourbe, plus de gêneurs, il ne restera que l'élite des sorciers !**

**- Mais tu es naïf ou quoi ?** M'écriai-je. **Tu ne lis pas la gazette ? Tous les jours il y a des morts, les mangemorts torturent et tuent des moldus qui n'ont rien demandé à personne ! Pas plus tard que la semaine dernière, ils ont ****massacré une famille de six personnes alors qu'ils dînaient tranquillement. Les parents, les trois enfants et la grand-mère, comme ça pouf ! Alors, ne viens pas me parler de monde meilleur après ça Regulus. Je n'ai rien contre les moldus moi, ils ne nous font rien de mal tant qu'on les laisse tranquille et pour les sang-de-bourbe comme tu dis, il n'y a qu'à voir Evans, c'est la meilleure sorcière de l'école et tout le monde est d'accord sur ce point, même Slughorn.**

**- J'ai mes idées et tu as les tiennes**, assura-t-il. **On n'a jamais été d'accord sur ce point-là de toute façon. Je pense qu'ils sont indignes des pouvoirs qui leur ont été confiés et je veux aider à créer un monde purifié de tous ces gens.**

**- Ne compte pas sur moi pour te soutenir dans cette énorme connerie que tu as faite Regulus !** Rétorquai-je. **J'espère juste que tu ne le regretteras pas un jour.**

**- Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu me soutiennes**, dit-il avec un sourire triste. **C'est bien pour ça que j'ai autant retardé le moment de te l'avouer. Je savais très bien que ça signifierait la fin de notre amitié.**

Je me resservis un autre verre, ignorant le regard sévère que me lança Regulus. L'alcool commençait doucement à m'envahir et c'était tant mieux ! Je n'aspirais qu'à oublier cette maudite journée et ne plus penser à rien.

**- Je... j'aurai voulu que ça se passe autrement**, répéta-t-il. **Malgré ce que tu peux penser de moi, je te considérerais toujours comme la sœur que je n'ai jamais eue et... et j'espère que tu me comprendras un jour. Lorsque cette guerre sera terminée et qu'une nouvelle ère commencera, tu verras, tu comprendras ce que je tente de t'expliquer depuis toutes ces années.**

Cette dernière phrase sonnait juste comme la fin de notre amitié. Il n'y avait rien à ajouter. Il serra une dernière fois ma main dans la sienne et caressa mes cheveux un moment avant de sortir sans un mot. Je restai un long moment figée dans cette pièce, ne bougeant que pour boire la bouteille de whisky jusqu'à la dernière goutte et fumer mon paquet de clopes. Complètement saoule et soulagée. Mon cerveau tournait au ralenti et je ne pouvais penser à rien de spécial. Je songeais juste qu'il était peut-être temps de rejoindre ma salle commune et mis un temps fou avant de trouver le courage de me lever pour retomber aussitôt sur le canapé.

Les murs tournaient étrangement autour de moi et je fermais les yeux en me mettant à rire comme une folle. Putain que je me sentais bien ! L'alcool et moi c'était vraiment une grande histoire d'amour, c'était ce qui me faisait tenir lors de la plupart des repas de famille et je savais qu'il ne fallait pas grand-chose pour que je devienne complètement dépendante. C'était vraiment la seule chose qui me permettait de tout oublier, de ne penser à rien, de me sentir mieux que jamais.

Lorsque j'étais saoule, je perdais toutes mes inhibitions, je devenais une autre. Une fille qui avait l'air heureuse et qui souriait comme une idiote. J'aurais aimé être elle au quotidien, ne penser à rien d'autre que le moment présent, ne pas penser sans arrêt à ce qui se passerait si je faisais ceci ou cela, ce que les gens en penseraient ou diraient. Je devenais moins aigrie et cynique.

Après deux ou trois tentatives, je me retrouvai enfin sur mes deux pieds tout en me retenant quand même au canapé pour ne pas tanguer.

J'errai dans les couloirs en m'appuyant régulièrement contre le mur pour rire un coup, comme ça, pour rien. J'avançai toujours tout droit et constatai que j'étais en fait perdue. Je n'avais absolument aucune idée de l'endroit où je me trouvais, ni de l'heure qu'il pouvait être. Un chuchotement de voix masculine me parvint et mon sang quitta mon visage l'espace d'un instant à la pensée que c'était certainement Rusard et que j'allais recevoir la punition de ma vie.

Je me mis à regarder anxieusement autour de moi et me cachai en gloussant derrière une tenture représentant des trolls qui dansaient autour d'un feu en fumant une pipe géante rose fluo. Il ne me vint même pas à l'idée que mes pieds dépassaient du bas de la tenture et que je la faisais bouger avec mes rires incontrôlables et pas discrets du tout.

Les pas se rapprochaient de moi et je ris de plus belle, une main devant ma bouche pour étouffer les petits bruits atroces qui sortaient de celle-ci. Les pas se stoppèrent et j'entendis une sorte de jappement au bout de quelques secondes. Depuis quand Rusard faisait ce bruit bizarre ? Sûrement la joie de trouver un élève à punir qui le submergeait. J'écartai un pan de la teinture et sortit un bout de ma tête pour apercevoir une énorme forme noire qui remuait un peu. Bon en temps normal, j'aurais crié et peut-être même fui, mais là l'alcool avait fait son œuvre et seule la curiosité me piqua. De toute façon, j'aurai eu beaucoup de mal à m'enfuir en courant sans me casser la gueule au bout de deux mètres. Je sortis avec difficulté ma baguette de ma poche et l'allumai pour mieux voir ce qu'était cette créature.

Oh merde... un _sinistros _! Je me mis à trembler, espérant qu'il venait pour me prévenir de la mort de ma mère ou mon frère et pas la mienne. Lorsqu'il m'aperçut, il se mit à grogner, découvrant ses longues dents acérées. Je tentais d'avoir l'air le plus calme possible et m'accroupis lentement pour lui faire face. Il était aussi beau qu'effrayant avec ses longs poils noirs et soyeux et son regard perçant, presque humain. Je ne sais pas combien de temps je restai ainsi à le fixer, mais des pas se rapprochèrent de nous à nouveau et je me relevai vivement, la baguette brandie prête à me défendre.

Et là, devant mes yeux vitreux apparut la chevelure la plus hideuse et ébouriffée de toute l'histoire de Poudlard : Potter. Il tenait sa baguette dans une main et un parchemin dans l'autre sans bouger les yeux de celui-ci et je me demandais comment il faisait pour avancer sans regarder où il allait et surtout sans se prendre un mur dans la face. Il releva finalement les yeux et me regarda un instant l'air étonné avant de fixer le sinistros qui se mit à remuer la queue frénétiquement en voyant Potter.

**- Patmol t'es là ! **Chuchota-t-il. **Tu m'as fait peur idiot, je t'ai cherché dans tout le château !**

**- C'est ton chien Potter ?** Demandai-je tout en contrôlant le timbre de ma voix et en tentant de ne pas tomber lamentablement devant lui.

**- Heu... ouais si on veut. **

**- Qu'est-ce que tu fous avec un chien à Poudlard ? Je croyais que c'était interdit par le règlement. En même temps, je suis bête depuis quand tu respectes le règlement ?** Finis-je en éclatant de rire à ma blague de merde qui n'en était même pas une en fait.

Il eut un sourire amusé et se rapprocha de moi jusqu'à être à quelques centimètres de mon visage tandis que je recommençais à tanguer dangereusement en rigolant.

**- T'es complètement bourrée FitzGerald ! **Confirma-t-il en riant.

**- Bravo ! T'as trouvé ça tout seul Sherlock ?**

**- Sherlock ?** Répéta-t-il en haussant un sourcil. **Houhou ! FitzGerald c'est moi, Potter ! Le binoclard ou le bigleux comme tu dis si bien. Qu'est-ce qui te prend de traîner dans les couloirs à 3 h du matin ?**

**- Il fallait que je noie mon chagrin dans l'alcool**, répondis-je en reniflant. **Et toi je peux te demander ce que tu fous ici avec... Patmol ? Ton meilleur pote est au courant que tu as appelé ton chien comme lui au fait ?**

**- Bah justement je le cherchais, il s'est... échappé de mon dortoir. Je vais y aller, tu ferais mieux de rentrer toi aussi.**

**- Je suis paumée, Potter chéri**, confessai-je. **Tu ne voudrais pas me ramener jusqu'à ma salle commune ? Tu dois connaître le chemin par cœur avec toutes les fois où vous avez miné le chemin de bombabouses invisibles.**

**- Ah oui, c'est vrai que c'était le bon temps**, déclara-t-il d'un air rêveur. **Aller viens, je vais te ramener en vitesse, ça me permettra de retarder le moment d'aller me coucher et de laisser un petit souvenir de mon passage devant la porte de la salle commune.**

**- Pas de bombabouses je t'en prie ! Un peu d'originalité, bon sang !**

**- Qu'est-ce que tu me conseilles ?**

Je réfléchis un moment, imaginant le truc qui pourrait faire le plus chier Avery et me mit à sourire d'un air diabolique.

**- Tu n'as qu'à faire cette stupide blague de moldus, **suggérai-je. **Tu sais, quelqu'un ouvre la porte et de l'eau lui tombe dessus, c'est marrant. Mais je veux que ça arrive surtout à Avery, il tient tellement à ses beaux cheveux, si soyeux et si brillants ! Et puis peut-être que Rogue ne serait pas contre un petit shampoing lui aussi.**

Potter éclata de rire et se tourna vers son chien en hochant la tête, celui-ci lui répondit en lâchant un aboiement joyeux. Comme si un chien avait pu comprendre et lâcher un aboiement «_ joyeux _»... n'importe quoi ! En tout cas la fraîcheur qui nous enveloppait à mesure que nous avancions vers les cachots avait l'avantage de me faire décuver un peu.

**- C'est une bonne idée FitzGerald**, me félicita-t-il. **Je n'imaginais pas que tu étais une pro de la farce.**

**- Bah c'est sûrement parce que je ne le suis pas, les farces c'est pour les enfants et les idiots. C'est ma mère qui me l'a dit.**

**- Et tu écoutes toujours ce que maman dit**, railla Potter.

**- Pas toujours... Il y a Anna par exemple.**

**- Ah oui cette chère Anna ! Maintenant qu'elle est en groupe avec Remus et qu'elle passe du temps avec nous, je me demande ce qu'elle fait dans votre maison de serpents. Je veux dire, elle n'est pas rusée, assoiffée de pouvoir ou sadique comme les autres.**

Va savoir pourquoi, probablement à cause des vapeurs d'alcool, mais je fus blessée par ses paroles bien que je n'en montrai rien.

**- Tu trouves que je suis comme ça ?** Demandai-je d'une voix timide qui ne me ressemblait pas du tout.

Et merde pourquoi j'avais demandé ça ? Comme si l'opinion de Potter m'intéressait vraiment ! C'était un abruti de première voilà tout ! Il s'immobilisa et me regarda un instant en souriant bizarrement. Oh oui ! Il avait vraiment une gueule de gentil abruti le pauvre.

**- Je ne dirais pas que tu es comme ça**, répondit-il enfin. **Toi tu es juste un mouton.**

**- Hein ?**

**- Je veux dire que tu n'es pas si mauvaise au fond**, expliqua-t-il en ébouriffant un peu plus sa tignasse. **Tu te contentes juste de faire ce que les autres te disent sans penser par toi-même. Remus et Anna sont d'accord avec ça, ils pensent que si tu t'affirmais un peu plus, tu pourrais être presque gentille. Moi je ne pense pas que tu puisses le faire, mais bon... en même temps je ne m'intéresse pas à toi. Tu es juste la FitzGerald qui pense être mieux que les autres et qui insulte tous ceux qui ont le malheur d'essayer de s'intéresser à elle.**

Le chien acquiesça avec un aboiement et je me tus jusqu'à ce que nous arrivions devant la porte. Potter sortit sa baguette et commença à jeter toutes sortes de sorts tandis que le chien remuait frénétiquement sa queue et se tourna finalement vers moi un sourire sadique aux lèvres. Potter, pas le chien !

**- Je te conseille de ne pas sortir de cette salle avant 8 h du matin,** conseilla-t-il. **Ensuite j'ai fait en sorte que le sort ne s'active qu'au passage de Rogue et Avery.**

**- Ah heu... OK ! Bon merci Potter, bonne nuit !** Lançai-je en lui faisant un vague signe de la main.

J'ouvris la porte et entrai, mais cet idiot me retint par le bras.

**- Attends une seconde ! Remus nous a dit que tu voulais qu'on t'aide pour un petit... châtiment sur Avery. Ça tient toujours ?**

**- Je ne sais pas, Anna m'a dit qu'il fallait d'abord que je trouve Black et que je m'excuse. On verra ça plus tard.**

**- Hein ?** S'étouffa-t-il. **Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ?**

**- Potter j'ai presque une bouteille de whisky dans le ventre, **soupirai-je.** Tu crois vraiment que je me souviens de ce que je viens de dire ?**

**- Peu importe, c'était une question purement rhétorique**, déclara-t-il avec un sourire fier, signe qu'il avait dû apprendre cette expression dans la journée et la ressortait. **Tu as dit que tu voulais t'excuser auprès de Sirius ?**

**- Bah ouais, j'ai été très conne, tu sais**, affirmai-je en oubliant qu'il s'agissait de Potter. **C'est que... je ne suis pas habituée à parler de ce genre de choses et surtout pas avec Black. Et puis je suis comme ça moi, je parle toujours sans réfléchir. Je dis des trucs blessants, mais je m'en rends compte trop tard et puis ce n'est pas vraiment mon genre d'aller m'excuser, tu t'en doutes bien. Bref, il faut que j'arrête de parler sinon je vais le regretter demain. Enfin, si je m'en rappelle. Bon, à plus James ! Bonne nuit.**

**- Tu vas le regretter, ça c'est sûr**, rit-il. **Surtout quand je te rappellerai que tu m'as appelé James !**

Je me réveillai le lendemain avec la pire gueule de bois de ma vie et constatai que je me trouvais dans la salle commune, affalée sur un canapé et recouverte d'une couverture qui sortait de je ne sais où. Je ne me rappelai même plus comment j'étais arrivée dans ma salle commune en fait.

Après avoir cligné des yeux un moment pour m'habituer à la lumière, je remontai jusqu'à mon dortoir qui était encore plongé dans l'obscurité et filai directement dans la salle de bain pour prendre une douche et piquer une potion anti-gueule de bois à cette chère Iseult.

Je m'arrêtai un instant devant le miroir et constatai que j'avais vraiment une tête de dépressive sous anxiolytique. Ne me demandez pas ce que c'est, je n'en avais pas la moindre idée ! Tout ce que je savais c'est qu'Anna avait utilisé cette expression l'autre jour à propos d'un type de serdaigle qui a deux de tension et l'air toujours prêt à aller se jeter de la tour d'astronomie.

Je ne voyais pas pourquoi on prenait toujours la tour d'astronomie comme exemple d'ailleurs, ça marchait avec toutes les tours en fait, mais c'était toujours celle-ci qu'on citait. J'étais certaine que quelqu'un s'était vraiment jeté de cette tour un jour et que c'est ce qui avait créé la légende.

Bref, j'avais une mine affreuse avec des cernes noires sous les yeux et les traits tirés qui donnaient l'impression que j'avais perdu 10kg dans la nuit. Mes yeux étaient rouges et injectés de sang comme si j'avais pleuré toute la nuit, ce qui n'était pas entièrement faux en fin de compte. Heureusement, je n'eus pas le loisir de regarder plus longtemps ma ressemblance frappante avec un zombie déprimé, car quelqu'un frappa doucement à la porte pour que je libère la place.

À cette heure-ci, je savais que ça ne pouvait être qu'Anna. Je souris en la voyant entrer avec son pyjama de petite fille orné de nounours et de petits cœurs, les cheveux ébouriffés et le visage endormi. Elle sembla se réveiller en voyant que c'était moi et me serra dans ses bras. Je ne grimaçai même pas pour une fois, au contraire je ne demandais que ça. Un peu d'affection. Mais merde qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrivait à la fin ? Quelqu'un m'aurait-il jeté un sort d'humanisation ? Bien que ce sort n'existe pas à ma connaissance...

**- Où est-ce que tu as passé la nuit ? **Demanda-t-elle en me relâchant. **Avery et ses potes t'ont cherchée partout jusqu'à minuit avant d'abandonner.**

**- Il ne peut pas me laisser tranquille celui-là **! Grognai-je. **J'étais dans une salle, je ne sais pas trop où, j'ai bu un peu trop de whisky pur feu et d'ailleurs je ne savais même pas que j'étais rentrée ici. J'ai un énorme trou noir.**

**- Tu étais avec... Regulus ?** cracha-t-elle avec jalousie.

Et oui, ma petite Anna sous ses airs angéliques était possessive et n'aimait pas que je me retrouve seule avec un autre qu'elle.

**- Hum... et c'est fini**, lui appris-je. **Je ne le verrai plus dorénavant, soit tranquille.**

**- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Vous vous êtes engueulé ?**

**- On peut dire ça comme ça. Je peux te faire confiance si je te confie un truc très grave qu'il ne faut évidemment répéter à personne ?**

**- Tu sais bien que oui.**

**- Regulus est devenu un... _tu sais quoi_.**

Anna plaqua une main devant sa bouche, les yeux grands ouverts sous le choc. Bof, il n'y avait pas de raison d'être si étonné que ça en fin de compte. Je me rendais compte que j'avais été bien aveugle de ne pas m'en être aperçu avant. Comme quoi les moldus disaient que « _l'amour rend aveugle_ », mais visiblement l'amitié aussi.

**XxXxXx**

Ouf ! La journée de cours était enfin terminée et Black n'avait toujours pas repointé le bout de son nez, me foutant dans la merde pour le cours pratique de métamorphose où on était censés changer le nez de son partenaire en groin. Sortilège très utile, n'est-ce pas ? Franchement à quoi ça pourrait nous servir dans notre vie ?

Bref, j'étais sur le point d'aller dans le parc avec Remus et Anna qui ne se lâchaient plus décidément – je le soupçonnais sérieusement de ressentir plus que de l'amitié à son égard lui aussi – lorsque je tombais sur Evans. Elle rejeta gracieusement ses longs cheveux roux en arrière et me fit un signe de la main avec un grand sourire. Merlin, qu'est-ce qu'elle me voulait encore ? Si c'était pour me demander à nouveau de changer mon tour de ronde avec ce serdaigle pour qu'il aille batifoler avec sa nouvelle petite copine, elle pouvait se fourrer la baguette dans l'œil ! Hors de question ! Je pensais avec amusement que si j'avais dit ça à voix haute, Anna m'aurait tout de suite dit que je devais être gentille avec les autres. J'avais parfois l'impression qu'elle me traitait comme une enfant à qui il fallait tout expliquer.

**- Deirdre !** M'appela-t-elle en criant. **Attends-moi j'ai un truc important à te dire !**

Oui, Miss Evans avait décidé de m'appeler par mon prénom depuis l'épisode Verpey et Anna me pressait d'en faire de même avec elle, mais il ne fallait pas exagérer non plus ! On n'avait pas élevé des hippogriffes ensemble que je sache, et puis elle ne venait m'adresser la parole que pour me parler de ce foutu club de Slug ou de nos devoirs de préfètes.

**- Oui Evans je t'écoute**, déclarai-je en sortant mon plus joli sourire.

Comme prévu je reçus un coup de coude dans les côtes qui me fit rire plus qu'autre chose.

**- Le professeur Slughorn m'a demandé d'aller voir tous les membres pour annoncer qu'il y a une date prévue pour la nouvelle réunion**, annonça-t-elle apparemment très heureuse de cette nouvelle.

**- Ah !** Répliquai-je d'un ton morose. **Et c'est quand alors ?**

**- Le 30 octobre, la veille d'Halloween.**

**- Hum... ben c'est épatant dis donc... _Lily_ !**

**- Et il y a encore mieux**, s'émerveilla-t-elle. **J'espère que tu as de quoi t'habiller parce qu'on en a discuté avec Horace... enfin je veux dire le professeur Slughorn**, se reprit-elle en éclatant d'un rire cristallin.** Et on a pensé que ça serait sympa de fêter un Halloween à la moldue avant de le fêter à la sorcière le lendemain !**

**- Et ça consiste en quoi un Halloween à la moldue au juste ?** M'enquis-je.

**- Hé bien c'est comme une soirée costumée en fait. Ça va être génial tu vas voir, je suis sûre qu'on va s'amuser comme des fous ! En plus, le professeur a prévu des invités de marque pour cette réunion, mais je ne peux pas t'en dire plus sinon tu n'auras pas la surprise**, termina-t-elle à voix basse en se penchant vers moi.

Elle était vraiment mignonne excitée ainsi et son enthousiasme finit par me gagner.

**- C'est génial ça Lily !** S'exclama Anna d'une voix enjouée. **C'est la première fois que je suis déçue de ne pas aller à une de ces petites fêtes.**

**- Je suis désolée pour toi Anna, mais je pourrais peut-être en toucher un mot au professeur ?** Suggéra Evans. **Je te dirais ça plus tard. Bon ben je t'ai tout dit Deirdre, je vais vous laisser ! Oh et si tu rencontres des membres par hasard, n'hésites pas à le leur annoncer, ça me facilitera la tâche. À plus les amoureux !**

Je ricanai en les voyant rougir tous les deux, prenant bien soin de ne pas se regarder et me reçut un nouveau coup de coude dans les côtes qui me fit beaucoup moins rire cette fois.

**- Bien, partons à la recherche de Sirius maintenant**, déclara Anna en me gratifiant d'un sourire sadique.

**- Tiens il y a James là-bas, je vais aller lui demander s'il sait où il est**, expliqua Remus en s'éloignant vers son ami lunetteux.

Il revint quelques instants plus tard accompagné dudit lunetteux et de son petit ami rondouillard qui avait l'air particulièrement joyeux.

**- Tiens FitzGerald !** S'exclama Potter avec un sourire amusé. **Comment tu te sens depuis cette nuit ?**

**- Hein ? **M'exclamai-je en le regardant comme s'il était fou.** On s'est vus cette nuit ?**

**- Tu ne t'en souviens pas ? Je suis déçu, comment as-tu pu oublier une nuit aussi magique ?** Demanda-t-il la lèvre tremblante.

**- Ne me prends pas pour une conne, je m'en souviendrais quand même !**

**- Je t'assure que je t'ai vu cette nuit, on a discuté et je t'ai ramené jusque chez les serpentards parce que tu as dit que tu t'étais perdue.**

**- Oh Merlin ! **Soufflai-je en me cachant le visage. **Dis-moi que je n'ai rien dit d'embarrassant je t'en supplie !**

**- Oh si ! Tu m'as dit que tu étais amoureuse de moi et que mes magnifiques cheveux te faisaient fantasmer depuis toujours**, sourit-il. **Tu ne te rappelles vraiment pas de ce ****magnifique baiser que nous avons échangé ?**

Je blêmis et le regardai effarée avant qu'il ne se mette à rire comme un taré, suivi par le petit gros. Il abattit son bras sur mon épaule en riant toujours.

**- Sacrée FitzGerald ! **Sourit-il en essuyant une larme qui perlait au coin de son œil. **Alors, il parait que tu es encore à la recherche de Sirius !**

**- Et oui, que veux-tu ?** **Il me manque beaucoup mon petit Blackychou, sans lui les cours sont bien ennuyeux.**

**- Il est sur le terrain de quidditch**, confia-t-il. **Viens, je t'accompagne.**

**- Je sais où se trouve le terrain de quidditch Potter, merci !**

**- Deirdre **! Rectifia Anna en plantant ses ongles dans mon bras. **Sois gentille et laisse James t'accompagner.**

**- Très bien, d'accord !** M'inclinai-je en soupirant. **Aller viens **_**James **_** avant que je ne change d'avis.**

Je le suivis en silence tandis que ce crétin ne s'arrêtait pas de rire pour je ne sais quelle raison.

**- Au fait, je t'ai vu parler avec Evans tout à l'heure**, raconta Potter en redevenant soudain sérieux.

**- Heu ouais et alors ?**

**- Elle t'a parlé de moi ?**

**- Sérieusement Potter tu y crois encore ?** Soupirai-je. **Après six longues années de râteaux, tu continues à t'accrocher à elle ? **

**- C'est la femme de ma vie FitzGerald**, rugit-il. **Tu ne comprends rien à l'amour toi !**

**- Oh ça va c'est pas parce que je suis à serpentard que je ne comprends rien ! On a des sentiments comme tout le monde contrairement à ce que tu peux penser !**

**- Oui je sais bien, je suis désolé, **admit-il**. Les préjugés ont la vie dure, mais je me rends compte que j'avais tort depuis que je connais Anna. Ils ne sont pas tous si mauvais que ça – même si la majorité sont des enfoirés de première – et j'ai bien compris que certaines de vos soi-disant qualités n'étaient pas si terribles que ça.**

**- Si ça peut te faire plaisir Potter, _Lily_ a dit du bien de toi l'autre jour.**

**- Vraiment ?** S'enthousiasma-t-il en relevant la tête vivement. **Qu'est-ce qu'elle a dit ?**

**- Elle a dit que tu avais changé et que vous faisiez beaucoup moins de blagues stupides qu'avant. Que vous aviez peut-être décidé de mûrir et que c'était une bonne chose.**

Son regard se fit rêveur un instant puis il entama une espèce de danse de la victoire avant de lever le poing en l'air. Si ça, c'était quelqu'un de mûr, alors moi j'étais un hippogriffe en tutu !

**- Ça serait bien que tu sortes avec elle Potter,** dis-je.** Au moins, elle se concentrerait sur toi et cesserait de nous saouler avec toutes ses réunions inutiles de préfet.**

**- En bref, tu te fiches de mon bonheur**, railla-t-il. **Tout ce qui t'intéresse c'est ton propre intérêt.**

**- Roooh ! Mais non Corny, tu sais bien que je veux que tu sois heureux mon ami ! Tu es odieux, mais tu arrives quand même à me faire rire parfois et à faire en sorte que je ne te déteste pas trop. Je ne sais pas comment tu réussis à faire ça Potter.**

**- Mon immense beauté peut-être ?** Suggéra-t-il en passant une main dans ses «_ cheveux _». **Ou alors mon humour ravageur ?**

**- Ou ta modestie ? Je te conseille d'arrêter de te vanter quand Lily n'est pas loin, je sais de source sûre qu'elle déteste les mecs qui ont la grosse tête. **

**- Merde ! Moi qui croyais que les filles aimaient les mecs sûrs d'eux...**

**- Bah tu t'es bien planté !** Lui assurai-je. **Les filles aiment les mecs qui sont un peu timides, qui ont une certaine fragilité et qu'elles peuvent câliner comme des nounours. C'est le côté femme-enfant j'imagine.**

**- Mais tu sais quoi ? Tu vas devenir ma nouvelle arme secrète pour séduire Lily ! Remus est de bon conseil, mais il a arrêté quand il a vu que je ne les suivais pas et puis Patmol s'y connaît aussi bien en filles que Rogue en shampoings contre les cheveux gras !**

**- Dis-moi, je peux te poser une question ?** Demandai-je.

**- Mais je t'en prie Fitzie chérie !**

**- Oh non, tu ne vas pas te mettre à m'appeler comme ça toi aussi je t'en prie !** Grimaçai-je. **Pourquoi tu détestes autant ****Rogue ? C'est parce qu'il était ami avec Evans alors qu'elle ne t'adresse la parole que pour t'engueuler ?**

**- Fitzie, Fitzie, Fitzie, tu recommences à parler sans réfléchir !** Soupira-t-il en secouant la tête. **Heureusement que je suis de bonne humeur et que je ne m'énerverai pas, car oui tu as vu juste. Ça plus le fait que c'est un mec qui trempe dans la magie noire jusqu'à son horrible nez crochu. Toi je ne te porte pas dans mon cœur parce que tu es arrogante et très chiante, mais je vois bien que tu n'es pas un de ces sang-pur qui hait les races soi-disant inférieures, ou du moins pas comme ton frère ou celui de Sirius.**

**- Regulus n'était pas comme ça avant**, protestai-je. **C'est le départ de son frère qui l'a détruit. Sa mère a dû lui faire des choses que je ne préfère même pas imaginer pour qu'il devienne comme ça.**

**- Vraiment ?** S'exclama-t-il, visiblement surpris. **Je n'étais pas au courant. **

**- Je te jure que si tu l'avais connu avant... il était si doux et innocent. Maintenant mon cher futur époux et ses potes l'ont perverti et rendu intolérant. Enfin, il a toujours eu ces idées dans la tête, mais c'est le fait d'avoir été en contact avec eux qui les a accentuées, j'en suis sûre. Et enfin... pourquoi est-ce que je te raconte ça moi hein ?**

**- Parce que tu es humaine Fitzie**, expliqua-t-il. **Et que parfois les êtres humains ont besoin de se confier aux autres pour se sentir mieux tu comprends ?**

**- Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez tous à me prendre pour une inculte ?** M'énervai-je. **D'accord, je ne suis pas comme vous à montrer mes émotions à tout va, mais quand même ! Ça commence à devenir vexant. Je suis certaine que c'est Anna qui t'a dit de me dire ça hein ?**

Il éclata de rire et s'arrêta de marcher, me faisant remarquer que nous étions en fait déjà arrivés sur le terrain de quidditch. Je levai les yeux au ciel et repérai rapidement Sirius. Ses cheveux d'ébène flottaient autour de son visage crispé par la colère tandis qu'il volait jusqu'à nous. Il s'arrêta juste à quelques mètres, si près que je dû faire un effort pour ne pas reculer d'un pas, craignant qu'il ne me fonce dessus. D'une main, il récupéra son balai pour le planter dans le sol à la manière d'une canne et de l'autre, il ramena ses longs cheveux en arrière, le visage toujours figé. Potter lui tapota le dos et lui glissa quelques mots à l'oreille avant de se tourner vers moi.

**- Bon les amis je vous laisse discuter, je crois que vous avez beaucoup de choses à vous dire,** dit-il en me faisant un clin d'œil.

Il s'éloigna rapidement, pratiquement en courant et je restai silencieuse devant Black, écoutant les conseils de Remus et attendant qu'il se décide à me dire mes quatre vérités avec angoisse. Le gryffondor finit par porter ses yeux sur moi, me fixant avec dégoût.

**- Qu'est-ce que tu fiches là FitzGerald ?** Cracha-t-il avec haine. **Tu descends de ton piédestal pour venir parler avec le traître à son sang ? Tu n'as pas peur que je te contamine ?**

**- Black...**

**- Mais non suis-je bête !** Continua-t-il. **Miss FitzGerald est trop maline pour se laisser influencer par les autres ! Miss FitzGerald vaut mieux que les autres ! Tu sais ce que tu es ? Une putain de trouillarde ! Mais de quoi tu as tellement peur comme ça au juste ? Tu es humaine, c'est normal d'avoir des failles, d'être triste et d'être joyeux ! On dirait que tu fais tout pour qu'on pense que tu ne ressens rien et, en général, je dois dire que tu te débrouilles à merveille. Tu fais tout pour que les gens restent loin de toi et tu es odieuse avec les gens qui essaient quand même de te parler. Tout ça parce que tu as peur de baisser ta garde et qu'on sache qui tu es au fond ! J'imagine que c'est une manière pour toi de te protéger, mais tout ce que tu arriveras à faire si tu continues comme ça c'est gâcher ta vie.**

Oh putain ! Je ne savais pas d'où je sortais ce sang-froid, mais Merlin que c'était dur de ne pas pouvoir ouvrir ma grande gueule pour lui suggérer d'aller se faire foutre ! Heureusement, je parvins à garder un sourire crispé et comme Remus l'avait prévu, Black finit par se taire à bout de souffle. Il fallait dire qu'il avait fini sa magnifique tirade en me hurlant dessus.

**- Merci Black tu as fini ? Je peux en placer une ?**

Il acquiesça avec un geste de la main, mais les mots restaient coincés une fois de plus dans ma gorge, j'aurai dû boire quelques verres de whisky pour me donner du courage. J'avais pourtant préparé un petit texte – bon en réalité c'était Anna – que j'avais appris par cœur, mais maintenant que je me trouvais face à lui, je me rendais compte que j'avais tout oublié.

**- Bon, je... tu n'as pas tort sur certains points, je le reconnais**, commençai-je. **Mais on n'est pas là pour me psychanalyser, donc je te dirai juste que... je suis désolée pour l'autre jour. Je t'ai blessé, j'en ai conscience et je te demande pardon. Maintenant si tu m'envoies chier tu iras te faire foutre, parce que ce que je viens de te dire c'est le truc le plus difficile que j'aie jamais eu à faire. Et... bon je m'excuse quoi ! Dis quelque chose au lieu de sourire comme un idiot !**

J'étais quand même plutôt fière de moi. Bon d'accord, ce n'était pas aussi joli que prévu et j'avais un peu foiré la fin, mais en gros le cœur y était. Et puis Black avait l'air de bien le prendre, car il avait retrouva son sourire amusé et cet éclat si particulier et malicieux dans ses magnifiques yeux gris.

**- Je savais que ton cas n'était pas si désespéré Fitzie chérie**, sourit Black en mettant un bras autour des épaules et de nous mener vers le château.

**- Qu'est-ce que tu fous Black ? **Protestai-je. **Tu veux que tes groupies me tuent ou quoi ? Sans parler des serpentards...**

**- Je m'en fiche**, me coupa-t-il avec un sourire charmeur. **Il faut que tu apprennes à ne pas te soucier du regard des autres, de toute façon tu n'as pas d'amis à part Anna.**

Bim ! Prends-toi ça dans la gueule Deirdre ! OK c'était la vérité, mais j'étais quand même vexée qu'il me le dise. Et dans le même temps, je me surpris à penser cela. Je n'avais jamais eu d'amis et ça ne me gênait pas, j'étais la première à dire que les amis n'étaient que des gêneurs et voilà qu'à présent je me sentais triste d'en avoir si peu. Black dut sentir ma crispation, car il ajouta :

**- Mais ne t'inquiète pas, ce n'est pas si grave**, me rassura-t-il. **Tu m'as moi maintenant Fitzie chérie ! Je vais faire de toi une nouvelle femme.**

**- Dans tes rêves Black !**

**- Sois gentille avec le traître à son sang ou je me verrai dans l'obligation d'envoyer une lettre à ta mère lui révélant notre liaison secrète.**

**- Tu n'oserais pas**, blêmis-je.

**- Bien sûr que non**, assura-t-il en souriant. **Je te rappelle que je suis à gryffondor et que ce n'est pas dans mes habitudes de faire ce genre de choses. Je pose tout de même certaines conditions au fait que j'accepte tes excuses.**

**- Et ça, c'est digne de Godric Gryffondor peut-être ?** Ricanai-je.

**- Peut-être pas, mais peu importe ! Je veux pouvoir choisir la tenue que tu porteras à la petite sauterie de Slug.**

**- Au risque de me répéter : dans tes rêves Black !**

**- Et si en échange je renonce à t'appeler Fitzie chérie ? **Proposa-t-il.

Je réfléchis un instant et hochai la tête pour accepter. J'aurai fait n'importe quoi pour ne plus avoir à entendre ce surnom idiot ! Black éclata de son rire de chien en resserrant son emprise sur moi, me collant à lui comme un de ces couples dégoûtants. Bien entendu, toutes les filles qui se trouvaient sur notre chemin me lancèrent des regards noirs et se mirent à chuchoter en nous montrant du doigt. Putain de Black avec ses idées à la con !

Et puis c'était quoi cette nouvelle mode de vouloir me faire changer et de m'apprendre à bien me comporter en société ? Comme si ça allait m'être utile dans ma vie future qui serait faite d'hypocrisie et de faux semblants ! _Oh, mais tais-toi Deirdre ! Écoutes les conseils d'Anna et profites de tes derniers mois de tranquillité pour t'amuser _! Je décidai d'écouter cette petite voix pour une fois et passai un bras autour de la taille de Black qui continua de marcher avec un petit sourire fier.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Hello ! Nan, vous en rêvez pas, c'est bien un nouveau chapitre ! J'ai le regret de vous apprendre que j'ai toujours pas internet et que mon ordi a définitivement rendu l'âme :'( RIP tous mes beaux chapitres que je vais me faire chier à réécrire sur mon portable ! Bref, bonne lecture et merci encore pour vos commentaires !**_  
><em><strong>Bisoux.<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPITRE 7<strong>

**- Et voilà ! Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?** Demanda fièrement Potter.

Je fis mine de réfléchir et me grattai le menton une poignée de secondes avant de me tourner vers mon interlocuteur.

**- Ce que j'en pense ?** Répétai-je.** Franchement, c'est nul à chier !**  
><strong>- Deirdre !<strong> Soupira Anna.  
><strong>- Oui, je sais, je suis trop franche. Disons que ce n'est pas l'idéal<strong>, rectifiai-je.** Je veux un truc qui marque l'histoire de Poudlard ! Que dans dix ans on en parle encore et qu'Avery soit reconnu universellement comme l'élève qui s'est pris la plus grosse honte, vous comprenez ?**

Vous vous dites sûrement que vous avez manqué un épisode ? Et bien vous avez raison, car j'avais décidé d'accepter la proposition des maraudeurs de m'aider à me venger d'Avery. Nous nous étions retrouvés après les cours pour nous enfermer dans une salle de classe abandonnée du cinquième étage et être tranquilles pour peaufiner notre plan machiavélique.

Potter et Black se regardèrent en souriant et se serrèrent la main d'un air entendu avant d'éclater de rire. OK, je n'avais pas tout compris, mais je supposais qu'ils devaient être d'accord.

**- Tu as dit les mots magiques qui t'ouvrent les portes du merveilleux royaume des maraudeurs, **déclara Black avec grandiloquence.** Mettons-nous au boulot, Cornedrue et moi, on prépare le plan, Remus, tu fignoleras le tout et toi, Pete, t'es le meilleur en matière de sortilèges donc tu t'en occuperas. Ça sera un événement mémorable, tu peux en être sûre.**

S'ensuivit une longue discussion ponctuée d'idées pourries, mais nous nous mîmes finalement d'accord sur une vengeance particulièrement... divertissante. Je n'avais jamais imaginé que leurs blagues pourries demandaient autant de boulot, entre les sortilèges à trouver et le moyen de les lancer tous au bon moment.

Finalement, ils n'étaient pas aussi stupides qu'ils en avaient l'air. Certains sorts étaient vraiment complexes et nécessitaient un niveau de magie assez élevé, ce qui me surprit venant de Pettigrow. Nous avions convenu que ça se passerait le lendemain, durant le dîner pour me mettre dans de bonnes conditions avant ma retenue et je languissais déjà d'y être.

**- Je crois que tout est bon, déclara Pettigrow en réprimant un soupir. Il faut juste que j'aille vérifier un sortilège dans un bouquin de la réserve et ça sera parfait.**  
><strong>- Parfait, oui, <strong>répéta Potter avec un air rêveur sur le visage, comme s'il s'imaginait déjà la scène.  
><strong>- Ça sera une belle façon de terminer en beauté, <strong>ajouta Black.  
><strong>- Terminer ? <strong>Questionnai-je, étonnée.** Vous allez arrêter votre carrière de fauteurs de trouble ?**  
><strong>- Oh non, bien sûr que non ! <strong>Se récria-t-il.** Mais Cornedrue veut qu'on arrête d'emmerder les serpentards à partir de maintenant. Rapport à l'amour de sa vie, tu comprends.**  
><strong>- Tais-toi Patmol !<strong> Cria Potter en prenant une jolie teinte rouge tandis qu'Anna et moi éclations de rire.  
><strong>- Corny est amoureux ! Corny est amoureux !<strong> Chantonna Black en se mettant à tourner autour de la chaise de son ami comme un attardé.  
><strong>- Sirius arrête ça !<strong> Ordonna Remus.  
><strong>- Je languis que tu tombes enfin amoureux pour que je puisse inverser les rôles ! <strong>Bougonna le binoclard.  
><strong>- Je ne tomberais jamais amoureux,<strong> déclara-t-il l'air soudainement sérieux.** L'amour rend con. Il n'y a qu'à regarder Jamie qui nous saoule avec sa Lily à longueur de journée alors qu'elle ne lui jette même pas un regard.**  
><strong>- S'il suivait mes conseils au lieu de t'écouter toi, elle lui serait déjà tombée dans les bras, <strong>critiqua Remus avec un léger sourire.  
><strong>- Mes conseils sont toujours bons ! <strong>Protesta Black avec un air faussement choqué.  
><strong>- C'est pas ce que Potter m'a dit pourtant, <strong>intervins-je.

Black tourna vivement sa tête vers moi pour voir si j'étais sérieuse ou non, puis se tourna vers son futur ex-meilleur ami, l'air vexé.

**- Tu n'aimes pas mes précieux conseils Corny ?** Demanda-t-il.  
><strong>- Bah... c'est que...<strong> bafouilla le binoclard en se passant nerveusement une main dans les cheveux.** La dernière fois que j'ai fait ce que tu m'as dit, je me suis pris une baffe alors...**  
><strong>- C'était quoi ce « précieux conseil » ?<strong>  
><strong>- Il m'a dit de faire tomber un mouchoir prés de Lily et de l'embrasser quand elle le ramasserait. Paraît que ça marche pour les moldus.<strong>

Je les regardais tour à tour, tentant de comprendre cette sombre histoire de mouchoir tandis qu'Anna et Pettigrow éclataient de rire. Remus secoua la tête et je l'entendis très clairement murmurer à quel point ils étaient stupides.

**- Je n'ai rien compris à ton plan Black, **murmurai-je.** Comment est-ce que ça aurait pu marcher un truc pareil ? Et pourquoi un mouchoir bon sang ?**  
><strong>- Je sais pas, j'ai vu ça dans un film moldu.<strong>  
><strong>- Mais quel idiot !<strong> Rit Anna.** C'était quel genre de film ?**  
><strong>- Heu... il y avait une princesse qui était amoureuse d'un chevalier et elle laissait tomber un mouchoir. Le chevalier le ramassait et ils finissaient par s'embrasser et se mariaient à la fin.<strong>

Anna éclata à nouveau de rire, les larmes coulant librement sur ses joues. Je ne comprenais toujours pas ce qui était si drôle.

**- C'est une technique de drague qui marchait au moyen-âge ça,** commenta-t-elle en reprenant son souffle**. Et, puis, tu ne peux pas juste la laisser le ramasser et l'embrasser comme ça ! Il faut un peu de subtilité si tu veux enfin sortir avec elle.**  
><strong>- Je doute que Potter connaisse la signification du mot subtilité,<strong> lui confiai-je.  
><strong>- Tu peux parler Miss-je-dis-tout-ce-que-je-pense-sans-y-mettre-les-formes<strong>, intervint Black à qui on n'avait rien demandé.  
><strong>- On ne parle pas de moi Black,<strong> protestai-je en soupirant.** Arrête de défendre ton copain et évite de lui donner des conseils à l'avenir. Ça ne m'étonne pas qu'il n'arrive pas à sortir avec elle si toutes les techniques de séduction sortent de ta tête.**  
><strong>- Qu'est-ce que c'est censé vouloir dire FitzGerald ? <strong>Grogna-t-il.  
><strong>- Ça signifie que si tu n'avais pas une belle gueule, je ne suis pas sûre qu'il y aurait autant de filles après toi Black. Tu n'as pas une once de tact et ça ne m'étonne pas que tu n'arrives pas à garder une fille plus d'une semaine.<strong>  
><strong>- Tu avoues enfin que j'ai une belle gueule Fitzie, <strong>susurra Black en me faisant son sourire charmeur à deux balles**. Quant à l'autre partie, c'est n'importe quoi ! C'est juste parce que je n'ai aucune envie de me faire passer la corde au cou, voilà tout.**  
><strong>- Ou plutôt parce que tu as peur,<strong> intervint Remus.  
><strong>- Peur ?<strong> Railla le maraudeur.** Je n'ai peur de rien Lunard, tu le sais bien.**  
><strong>- Si tu le dis.<strong>

Après une discussion hautement philosophique sur les goûts supposés de la préfète en chef en matière de fleurs, je décidai de m'éclipser pour terminer mon devoir de sortilèges ou du moins la partie la plus chiante que Black m'avait laissée.  
>Je croisai Regulus dans un couloir et comme depuis lundi soir, il ne me gratifia même pas d'un regard en coin. J'étais devenue parfaitement invisible pour lui comme il m'en avait prévenue et il passait tout son temps avec la bande de petites frappes de serpentard. Bref, ça me faisait mal et je me sentais horriblement seule même si j'étais pourtant toujours entourée d'Anna et ses nouveaux potes les maraudeurs.<br>En général, les maraudeurs se résumaient à Remus, mais bien souvent j'avais la joie de voir ses meilleurs potes nous rejoindre. Même si mon opinion sur la taille de leur ego gigantesque n'avait pas changé le moins du monde, je devais avouer qu'ils étaient quand même plutôt divertissants. Black et Potter avaient environ douze ans d'âge mental et ne cessaient de se chamailler et de faire des plans pourris pour séduire Evans. Remus était égal à lui-même, sérieux tout en faisant quelques blagues de temps en temps et Pettigrow... bah il suivait un peu tout ce monde. Quelque part il me faisait penser à Anna. Très peu sûr de lui, il n'osait pas trop donner son avis et se contentait d'acquiescer la plupart du temps, mais il restait le plus gentil de la bande. Je m'entendais même plutôt bien avec lui bizarrement.

Bien entendu, Avery était avec Regulus et me fit un clin d'œil en passant auquel je répondis par mon geste préféré accompagné d'un regard froid. Je l'entendis éclater de rire dans mon dos, à croire qu'il aimait que je l'envoie chier à tout bout de champ ! La demande de ma mère de ne dire à personne que nous étions officiellement fiancés ne valait apparemment pas pour Avery, car il s'était empressé d'annoncer la bonne nouvelle à tout le monde.  
>Du coup, plus aucun mec de serpentard n'était autorisé à m'adresser la parole sous peine de subir la colère d'Avery. C'est que monsieur était très possessif, alors que dans le même temps les filles continuaient de défiler dans son dortoir. Je n'en avais rien à foutre de toute façon, j'espérai toujours qu'il se passe quelque chose et que le mariage n'ait jamais lieu. Peut-être une mort prématurée (la sienne bien sûr, je n'avais pas spécialement envie de mourir jeune) ? Ou bien la subite pauvreté de ma famille qui pousserait la sienne à annuler les fiançailles ?<p>

Complètement dans mes pensées, je ne vis pas le grand torse qui s'avançait vers moi et me le prit de plein fouet. D'habitude, je ne regardais pas où j'allais et les gens s'écartaient automatiquement de mon chemin. Pas lui en tout cas et je serais sûrement tombée en arrière si de grands bras musclés ne m'avaient pas retenue.  
>Je relevai vivement la tête et tentai de m'écarter rageusement avant de m'apercevoir que ce n'était autre que Dirk. Merlin qu'il était beau, son visage parfait entouré de cheveux blonds qu'il avait laissé pousser durant l'été, un sourire éclatant aux lèvres. Je lui rendis un léger sourire tout en gardant une attitude impassible bien que mon cœur batte beaucoup plus vite que la normale. C'était toujours l'effet qu'il me faisait lorsque j'étais près de lui.<p>

**- Deirdre, comment vas-tu ?** Demanda-t-il de sa voix grave et incroyablement sexy.

Merlin comment une voix pouvait être aussi sexy ? Rien qu'un mot sortant de sa bouche mettait mes hormones dans tous leurs états.

**- Bien et toi ?** Répondis-je en gardant un ton monocorde.  
><strong>- Très bien. Ça fait longtemps qu'on n'a pas eu l'occasion de discuter. Depuis...<strong>  
><strong>- Ouais, depuis ce jour-là.<strong>  
><strong>- Je croyais que tu ne voulais plus m'adresser la parole après ce qui s'est passé<strong>, poursuivit-il avec un petit sourire inquiet.

Pour bien comprendre l'histoire, nous avions eu une relation que je pensais secrète et très discrète. Aucun signe extérieur n'aurait pu me trahir, j'étais toujours aussi froide avec lui en cours et l'ignorais lorsque nous nous croisions.  
>Toutefois, je ne sais par quel miracle ma mère avait fini par l'apprendre. J'avais eu droit à une beuglante qui resterait dans les annales où ma chère génitrice m'avait gratifiée des plus jolis noms d'oiseaux tout en m'ordonnant de ne plus jamais voir ce sang-de-bourbe sous peine de représailles dont je me souviendrais longtemps. Étant donné que mon courage était très limité et que je n'avais aucune envie de subir certains sorts qu'elle maîtrisait à merveille durant les vacances d'été, j'avais immédiatement rompu avec Dirk, prétextant qu'il était trop immature ou je ne sais quelle excuse pourrie.<p>

Je me demandais toujours d'ailleurs qui avait bien pu cracher le morceau d'autant que je ne l'avais même pas dit à Regulus et que, de toute façon, il n'aurait jamais trahi ma confiance. Du moins, je le supposais. Bref, depuis cette rupture nos relations étaient inexistantes, nous nous croisions, il me souriait, mais aucune parole n'avait jamais été échangée. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui du moins.

**- Je... Eh bien, je sais que c'était stupide comme réaction, **avouai-je.  
><strong>- C'est du passé, ne t'en fais pa<strong>s, sourit-il.** J'ai appris que tu étais fiancée.**  
><strong>- Oh Merlin ! Même les serdaigles sont au courant !<strong>  
><strong>- Tout le monde est au couran<strong>t, confirma-t-il. **Les filles ne parlent que de ça, tu en fais des jalouses. Je dois bien avouer qu'Avery n'est pas le plus moche de l'école.**  
><strong>- Il n'y a aucune raison qu'elles soient jalouses, il continue de se taper tout ce qui bouge de toute façon<strong>, déclarai-je d'un ton détaché.  
><strong>- Et tu vas épouser ce type ?<strong> S'exclama-t-il en resserrant sa prise sur mes épaules.** Deirdre, c'est le pire des serpentards.**  
><strong>- Je sais, mais je n'ai pas le choix. Tout a été réglé sans mon accord de toute façon.<strong>  
><strong>- Je ne ferais aucun commentaire, tu sais ce que je pense de ta mère et de ses décisions. Je t'ai déjà conseillé un millier de fois de te défaire de son emprise.<strong>  
><strong>- Et je t'ai répondu un millier de fois que je n'étais pas assez forte pour tout quitter et me retrouver à la rue sans rien.<strong>  
><strong>- Je t'ai dit que je serai là pour t'aider ! Tu pourrais t'installer chez moi si tu le voulais.<strong>  
><strong>- Dirk soyons sérieux, tu me vois habiter chez des moldus ?<strong> Soupirai-je. **Bon, de toute façon, on a déjà eu cette discussion des dizaines de fois et je ne changerai pas d'avis.**  
><strong>- Tu es tellement têtue !<strong> Explosa-t-il. De toute façon, je n'ai jamais autant compté pour toi que tu comptes pour moi !

Merlin, il avait dit « tu comptes » ! Après la manière exécrable dont je l'avais laissé tomber, il continuait d'être accroché à moi, c'était tellement... mignon ! Dirk était une de ces personnes que je préférais éviter en général, un type si bon et gentil que je me sentais automatiquement comme la pire des bouses à côté.  
>Je n'avais pas cet esprit de bravoure, cette manière de penser qui faisait passer les autres avant soi et je tentai d'éviter les comparaisons lorsque je le pouvais. Dirk était vraiment un mec bien et si ma mère ne n'avait pas fait en sorte de nous séparer j'aurai probablement fini par le faire moi-même, car je ne le méritais pas. Une espèce de sourire niais naquit cependant sur mes lèvres et je m'empressai de le cacher. Il y avait trop de témoins aux alentours et j'avais une réputation de froideur inébranlable à tenir moi !<p>

**- Ce n'est pas vraiment le bon moment pour parler de ça Dirk, **commençai-je.** Si tu veux...**  
><strong>- Tiens tiens, sœurette ?<strong> Susurra une voix mielleuse derrière moi.

Je me retournai rapidement pour faire face à la personne que je haïssais le plus après ma mère : ce cher Allistair dans son bel uniforme vert et argent arborait un sourire narquois tandis que son regard passait de Dirk à moi. Mon frère avait hérité du même teint cadavérique que moi allié à d'horribles cheveux roux qui lui tombaient sur les épaules. On ne pouvait certainement pas le qualifier de beau, mais il avait un certain charisme, je devais bien l'avouer et son esprit machiavélique faisait honneur à la maison des serpentards.

Depuis son premier souffle, ce sale petit cafard n'avait eu qu'un seul but : me pourrir la vie. Il cassait mes poupées vaudou, volait mes jouets qui lui plaisaient et me faisait porter le chapeau à chaque connerie qu'il faisait (sachant que les punitions de ma mère n'étaient pas vraiment les même que chez la plupart des sorciers). Bref, je haïssais ce garçon de tout mon être.

Je lui rendis son sourire à la con et me postai devant Dirk.

**- Qu'est-ce que tu fous là Alli ?** Crachai-je.

J'observai avec plaisir sa moue énervée, il n'y avait que mon père qui l'appelait ainsi et, depuis sa mort, il ne supportait pas ce surnom. Lui au moins avait eu une sorte de lien avec mon géniteur qui était si fier d'avoir un fils qui lui ressemblait autant. Moi j'étais juste sa première fille, une sorte d'erreur de la nature à qui il n'avait rien légué d'autre que son teint.  
>Je n'avais pas plus de ressemblance avec ma mère d'ailleurs qui était une grande blonde aux yeux verts, à croire qu'ils m'avaient trouvée sur le pas de la porte. Haha, non, si mes parents avaient trouvé un bébé, ils l'auraient laissé crever dans le froid, on ne sait jamais ça aurait pu être un bébé moldu après tout.<p>

-** Figure-toi que je me rendais à la bibliothèque, lorsque je t'ai aperçue en train de discuter avec ce sale sang-de-bourbe**, répliqua-t-il froidement. **Décidément, tu apprécies leur compagnie ces derniers temps. Je ne suis pas sûr que ça plaise à ton fiancé de te voir traîner avec ces sous-hommes.**

Dirk sortit immédiatement sa baguette et la pointa sur mon frère, le visage défiguré par la colère tandis que des élèves commençaient à s'attrouper autour de nous. Je ne comprendrai jamais cette joie malsaine que les gens avaient à regarder les autres se battre - comprenez que je m'inclue dans le lot bien évidemment - et restai les bras ballants, ne sachant pas ce que j'étais censée faire. Si je défendais Dirk, je signais mon arrêt de mort mais, en même temps, je ne pouvais pas laisser Allistair s'en sortir. J'attrapai le bras du serdaigle et tentai de baisser sa baguette, mais il était légèrement – comprendre cent fois plus fort – que moi et ne bougea pas d'un pouce.

**- Casse-toi Allistair !** Ordonnai-je en me tournant vers lui.** Je n'ai aucune envie d'enlever des points à ma propre maison, mais je n'hésiterai pas à te mettre en retenue jusqu'à la fin de l'année si tu ne dégages pas d'ici sans faire d'histoires.**  
><strong>- Comme si tes menaces me faisaient peur<strong>, railla-t-il avec un sourire mauvais et sans esquisser le moindre geste de reddition.** Je peux faire bien pire que te mettre en retenue et tu le sais. Écarte toi, je ne veux pas que tu te prennes un sort à la place de cette erreur de la nature.**

Dirk m'écarta d'un geste de la main et je finis une nouvelle fois contre un mur.

**- _Stupefix_ !** Cria-t-il.

Allistair évita facilement le jet de lumière et renvoya un sort que je ne connaissais pas. Merlin quel con ! Mon frère était très doué en duel, ma mère avait même fait en sorte qu'il prenne des cours tous les étés pour se perfectionner. Je suivis du regard les sorts qui fusaient en me relevant péniblement et sortis ma baguette. Il ne fallait pas que ça dégénère, car je savais que si Allistair perdait patience et se sentait en danger, il n'hésiterait pas à se servir de sorts de magie noire bien plus puissants que ceux d'un sixième année lambda.

Celui-ci était tellement concentré sur Dirk qu'il ne me vit même pas lui lancer un Incarcerem. Il tomba lourdement au sol lorsque les cordes lui entravèrent les jambes et je sentis tous les regards se tourner vers moi. Merlin j'avais jeté un sort contre mon propre frère pour défendre Dirk, c'était parti pour faire le tour de l'école en moins d'une heure. Je m'avançai vers lui pour récupérer sa baguette et le libérai du maléfice avant de lui tendre une main pour qu'il se relève. Il l'ignora superbement et me jeta un regard de pure haine, se plaçant devant moi de façon menaçante.

**- Tu vas le regretter sœurette**, grinça-t-il.  
><strong>- Et des menaces maintenant ? Mon cher petit Alli, je te mets en retenue tous les soirs de la semaine avec le concierge dans ce cas.<strong>

Ses yeux s'agrandirent de surprise à l'instar de tous ceux autour. Ce n'était pas mon genre de punir les élèves de ma maison et je ne me cachais pas du favoritisme dont je faisais preuve. Ce n'était pas pour rien que j'avais été envoyée à serpentard.

**- Oh oui, tu vas le regretter**, assura-t-il en souriant d'un air mauvais.

Je ne lui répondis rien et me tournai vers Dirk, constatant que du sang coulait de sa tempe avant de continuer mon chemin jusqu'à la bibliothèque sans me retourner. Je profitai d'arriver près du couloir sombre où j'avais eu ma dispute avec Black pour accélérer le pas et m'adossai au mur en reprenant ma respiration.  
>Merlin, mon cœur battait à cent à l'heure, je pouvais sentir mes jambes flancher sous mon poids, je finis par m'asseoir sur le sol. Les mains tremblantes et la respiration sifflante, je pouvais retirer mon masque d'impassibilité et laisser éclater mon stress.<p>

Je venais de faire une putain de grosse connerie et je prenais les menaces de mon frère très au sérieux. S'il envoyait une lettre à ma mère en lui disant que nous avions fait un duel, car je voulais protéger un sang-de-bourbe, je ne donnais pas cher de ma peau. Je tentai de me rassurer en me disant que je tremblais d'énervement, mais c'était surtout de peur en fait. J'appréhendais énormément ce qu'il allait se passer par la suite chez moi et puis avec les serpentards. Pourvu qu'ils prennent ça pour une querelle entre frère et sœur ! Quand on est à serpentard, il y a un code d'honneur qui dit qu'on ne doit pas se battre entre nous, nous sommes censés nous liguer contre les autres maisons pour gagner et rester les plus puissants.  
>J'avais désobéi à cette unique règle pour... pour quoi d'abord ? Pour empêcher Alli de faire une connerie ou pour protéger Dirk d'un sort dangereux ? Les yeux fermés je ne vis pas une silhouette m'approcher, ce ne fut que lorsque j'entendis un bruissement d'étoffe que je relevai la tête et ma baguette, pensant découvrir Allistair qui m'avait suivie sans que je le voie. Eh bien non, même pas ! Ce n'était autre que Potter. Qu'est-ce qu'il foutait là et comment savait-il où j'étais bordel ?<p>

**- Re-salut !** Lança-t-il joyeusement avant de me rejoindre au sol.  
><strong>- Qu'est-ce que tu veux Potter ?<strong> Soupirai-je.** Je ne suis pas trop d'humeur là, tu vois...**  
><strong>- Je ne suis pas venu pour te faire chier ou te demander des conseils sur Lily pour une fois. C'est Anna qui m'a demandé de venir te chercher, ils ont mis la prochaine date de sortie à pré-au-lard.<strong>  
><strong>- Comment tu m'as trouvée ?<strong>  
><strong>- Secret de maraudeurs, <strong>sourit-il.** Et puis, tu as laissé quelques témoins sur ton passage.**  
><strong>- Oh Merlin ! Vas-y fous toi de ma gueule Potter et laisse-moi mourir en paix s'il te plaît.<strong>  
><strong>- Pourquoi tu veux que je me moque de toi ? Pour une fois que tu fais quelque chose de courageux, je devrais plutôt te féliciter...<strong>  
><strong>- Courageux ?<strong> Répétai-je en riant nerveusement.** Tu veux dire stupide plutôt ! Je viens de signer mon arrêt de mort Potter et tout ça pour... pour défendre quelqu'un qui n'est même pas de la même maison que moi. Ils vont me faire la peau, c'est sûr. Surtout qu'Allistair va arranger toute cette histoire à sa sauce. Je ne bougerai plus jamais de ce couloir !** Conclus-je en prenant ma tête dans mes mains dans un geste désespéré.  
><strong>- Ne sois pas stupide FitzGerald, tu devrais être fière de ce que tu as fait au lieu de te cacher dans un couloir sombre. Sirius avait peut-être raison à ton sujet, tu n'es pas une cause perdue...<strong>  
><strong>- Arrête un peu Potter ! Tu ne sais rien de moi et tu ne sais pas de quoi mon frère est capable pour se venger. Si c'est sur moi peu importe, mais s'il s'en prend à Dirk... il serait capable du pire ce sale rat !<strong>  
><strong>- On ne le laissera pas faire crois-moi. On va les avoir à l'œil lui et ses potes maintenant ne t'inquiètes pas.<strong>  
><strong>- Pourquoi tu es soudainement aussi prévenant et gentil avec moi Potter ?<strong> Demandai-je.  
><strong>- Parce qu'Anna nous a fait prendre conscience de quelque chose et que je voudrais arranger mes erreurs si ça peut sauver au moins une personne.<strong>

Je n'avais pas compris un traître mot de ce qu'il venait de dire, mais c'était dit sur un ton tellement sérieux que je n'osai pas demander plus de précisions et acquiesçai en silence. Avec toutes ces conneries, je n'avais même pas le temps d'aller à la bibliothèque, Potter me proposa donc de me raccompagner jusqu'à la grande salle.

**- Je serais ton garde du corps personnel**, déclara-t-il fièrement.** Si tu savais combien de filles aimeraient être à ta place.**  
><strong>- J'imagine Potter, j'imagine,<strong> ricanai-je. **Tu es tellement sexy !**

À ce moment-là, Evans passa près de nous et me jeta un regard étonnant, on aurait presque dit qu'elle était jalouse. Haha ! Miss Evans se faisait désirer alors qu'elle n'attendait qu'une chose : tomber dans les bras de Potter. Finalement, ce n'était pas une situation aussi désespérée que prévu.  
>J'ignorai les autres regards jaloux qui jalonnaient notre chemin, me contentant de fixer celles que je trouvais un peu trop insistantes en leur faisant baisser les yeux. J'étais vraiment trop forte à ce petit jeu ! Toutefois, je ne tentai pas le diable et le quittai avant que nous arrivions dans la grande salle. L'entrée fracassante d'une serpentard et d'un maraudeur aurait été malvenue pour le coup.<p>

Après un rapide repas où personne à l'exception d'Anna ne m'adressa la parole, nous retournâmes dans notre salle commune qui était heureusement quasiment vide.

**- Alors tu vas me raconter ce qui s'est passé ?** S'empressa-t-elle de me demander.

Qu'elle pouvait m'énerver parfois avec ses questions ! J'étais comme elle, toujours à vouloir tout savoir et je comprenais maintenant à quel point c'était chiant ! Je lui racontai donc vite fait ce qui s'était passé et elle eut la même réaction que Potter. Elle était fière de moi même si je ne voyais pas trop pourquoi, je ne trouvais pas ça si courageux.  
>Et, puis, j'avais senti le regard noir d'Avery durant tout le repas et je devinais qu'une discussion allait être nécessaire alors que j'avais réussi à l'éviter avec succès depuis que j'avais reçu cette maudite lettre.<p>

Une fois n'est pas coutume, j'avais raison, car il entra en trombe dans la salle, défonçant presque la porte en la refermant et s'avança à grands pas vers moi. Il ne jeta même pas un regard à Anna et se contenta de lui dire :

**- Toi la sang-de-bourbe tu rentres dans ton dortoir ! Et vous tous aussi !** Ajouta-t-il en regardant les quelques premières années qui traînaient dans un coin et qui s'empressèrent d'obéir.

Je restai donc seule avec lui debout devant moi. Je me sentais minuscule dans mon petit fauteuil et m'efforçai de garder une attitude froide et détachée. À l'intérieur, je n'avais qu'une seule envie : fuir. Avery m'attrapa le bras fermement et me fit me relever, me dépassant de plusieurs têtes et je ne vis même pas venir la gifle qu'il me lança. Ma tête vrilla et je tombai au sol alors qu'il m'avait lâchée le bras. Je sentis une nouvelle fois un goût de sang envahir ma bouche et passai ma langue sur ma lèvre bien ouverte.  
>Avery se pencha sur moi, accroupi, et attrapa mon menton avec deux doigts pour que je le regarde dans les yeux. Il n'y avait plus rien d'humain dans son regard. Lui aussi retirait le masque qu'il portait toute la journée et montrait son vrai visage. Il n'était que dégoût et fureur et je me permis de retirer le mien aussi et de montrer ma peur.<p>

**- Tu n'écoutes jamais ce qu'on te dit ma chérie**, grogna-t-il. Jamais.** Mais ça va changer maintenant. Je t'avais prévenu et tu n'as pas obéi. À présent, tu sais ce qui t'attend si tu refais ça. Je t'interdis de revoir ce putain de sang-de-bourbe, tu m'entends ? Si tu ne comprends toujours pas, je m'occuperais personnellement de lui. Tu m'as bien compris mon ange ?**

Je hochai la tête en gardant le silence. Il dut prendre ça comme un encouragement, car il plaqua à nouveau ses immondes lèvres sur les miennes dans un baiser enragé. Il marquait son territoire en quelque sorte.  
>Au bout de quelques secondes, il relâcha mon menton en me repoussa au sol d'une main, je me cognai la tête contre le rebord de la table ce qui le fit éclater d'un rire mauvais. À cet instant, Rogue et Regulus entrèrent dans la salle commune, leurs regards passant d'Avery qui riait toujours à moi qui était sur le sol la lèvre en sang et un coquard que je pouvais presque sentir bleuir.<br>Rogue avait l'air sincèrement choqué et outré, mais ne dit pas un mot, se contentant d'aller s'asseoir sur MON fauteuil près du feu, tout en évitant bien de nous regarder. Regulus, lui, avait un regard empli de tristesse, mais n'esquissa aucun geste pour m'aider non plus et monta dans son dortoir sans plus de cérémonie. C'était ça la maison de serpentard, on ne se mêlait pas des affaires des autres. Chacun pour sa peau.

**- Bonne nuit mon cœur.**

Je ne repris ma respiration que lorsque j'entendis la porte du dortoir se refermer et m'allongeai sur le sol pour de bon en fermant les yeux. Merlin, je n'avais pas peur; j'étais terrorisée. Ce mec allait faire de ma vie un enfer, je ne pouvais pas ! Je ne pouvais pas passer ma vie avec un connard pareil, je préférais encore crever. Ou même faire comme Black... Mais non, je n'avais ni le courage de faire comme Black ni le courage de me rebeller contre ma mère. La peur guidait ma vie depuis tellement longtemps que je ne vivais que par elle. J'avais peur de l'avenir, mais quelque part le fait que tout soit décidé pour moi me procurait une certaine sécurité. De toute façon, je n'étais qu'un amas de contradictions depuis toujours.

Une main froide posée sur mon front me fit rouvrir les yeux et je découvris Rogue penché sur moi. Il esquissa un de ses rares sourires, un rictus qu'il voulait sûrement rassurant et j'esquissai une grimace en retour. Merlin la douleur revint me lanciner et je constatai que mon œil droit était à moitié fermé par le coup que cet enfoiré m'avait mis.

**- Tu peux te relever ?** Demanda-t-il d'une voix incroyablement douce que je ne lui connaissais pas.

Je me rassis douloureusement et Rogue me tendit une main pour m'aider à me mettre sur mes deux pieds puis passa un bras autour de ma taille pour sortir de la salle commune.

**- Où est-ce qu'on va ?** Finis-je par demander.  
><strong>- Je t'emmène à l'infirmerie.<strong>  
><strong>- Tu es fou ! Non, non, pas l'infirmerie s'il te plaît Severus !<strong>

Il se figea un instant, mon ton suppliant et le fait que je l'appelle par son prénom durent le convaincre. Il reprit sa marche et me força à avancer en prenant un autre chemin.

**- Dans ce cas, je vais te soigner moi-même**, déclara-t-il.  
><strong>- Comment ?<strong>  
><strong>- J'ai la clef de la salle de potions, je vais te préparer quelques onguents pour te soulager. J'ai l'habitude<strong>, conclut-il d'une voix sombre.

Je ne comprenais pas trop pourquoi il faisait ça pour moi. On avait toujours eu des relations cordiales, mais on n'était pas non plus amis et il risquait sa peau si Avery apprenait qu'il m'avait aidée. Comment se faisait-il qu'il soit habitué à faire des onguents de ce genre ? Je ne l'avais pourtant jamais vu se faire brutaliser, les gens se contentaient de le rabaisser et de l'humilier. Il dut sentir mon regard interrogatif, car il tourna son visage vers moi.

**- Ne pose pas de questions, je ne te répondrais pas.**

Pourtant, je mourrais d'envie de savoir ! Peut-être que ses parents avaient les mêmes méthodes de punitions que les miens après tout. Nous arrivâmes devant la salle de cours et Rogue m'aida à entrer avant de me faire asseoir sur une chaise. Ses gestes étaient doux et attentionnés, comme s'il avait vraiment l'habitude de les effectuer sur une tierce personne.  
>Je l'observai ouvrir l'armoire contenant les ingrédients d'un coup de baguette et prendre quelques fioles qu'il ramena jusqu'au chaudron qu'il venait d'allumer. Au bout de quelques minutes, il s'avança vers moi, délaissant son précieux chaudron et posa doucement sa main sur mon œil enflé. J'esquissai une grimace et me retint de pousser un cri de douleur, ma putain de fierté ne me laisserait jamais en paix !<p>

**- Il ne t'a pas ratée**, constata-t-il en grimaçant à son tour.  
><strong>- On sait tous que ton copain Avery réussit toujours ce qu'il entreprend, de toute façon.<strong>  
><strong>- Je ne cautionne pas tout ce qu'il fai<strong>t, reprit Rogue en se tournant vers sa potion qui commençait à laisser échapper une légère fumée violette. **Un homme ne devrait jamais s'abaisser à frapper une femme, il n'y a rien de plus lâche.**  
><strong>- Et on sait tous que la maison des serpentards est reconnue par toute la population pour sa bravour<strong>e, raillai-je.

Il ne répondit rien, mais je vis son dos et ses épaules se contracter subitement tandis qu'il continuait de touiller son mélange. Au fond, j'aimais bien Rogue; il n'était pas si méchant que ça. Quand il buvait un peu, il pouvait même se montrer marrant et puis j'admirais secrètement son sens de la répartie. En quelques mots, il faisait fermer le clapet de n'importe qui et ça, c'était la classe ! Il irait sûrement loin dans la vie.

Il s'approcha de moi et m'étala une pâte bizarre sur l'œil et la joue puis me tendit un verre. Une fumée rose me piqua le nez et je la bus d'un trait. Ce n'était pas si dégueulasse pour une fois, ça avait un petit arrière-goût sucré et je me sentis tout de suite étrangement... bien et apaisée. Un peu l'effet que me procurait l'alcool sans la gueule de bois le lendemain matin. Du moins je l'espérai.

**- L'onguent va te soulager, mais le bleu ne disparaîtra pas, je ne connais pas trop de potions régénératrices**, avoua-t-il en détournant le regard.  
><strong>- Peu importe<strong>, répondis-je. **Je... je te remercie Severus, c'est gentil de faire ça pour moi. Je ne dirais rien à Avery.**  
><strong>- Je n'en doutais pas<strong>, répliqua-t-il en nettoyant son chaudron d'un coup de baguette.

Il me tendit la main et m'aida galamment à me relever avant de m'entraîner à nouveau dans le couloir. Il se raidit à nouveau lorsque les voix de Rosier et Wilkes nous parvinrent et nous jeta à tous les deux un sort de désillusion. Quelle conne, je devrais y penser plus souvent quand j'avais envie d'être tranquille !  
>Bref, je me plaquai contre le mur à l'instar de Rogue à qui j'écrasai accidentellement le pied d'ailleurs. Rosier était un mec immonde, époustouflant de mocheté ! On aurait dit que la nature avait concentré tout ce qu'il y avait de plus laid dans une seule personne. Il avait de longs cheveux blonds fadasses aussi gras que ceux de Rogue et peut-être même plus encore. Son visage n'était pas plus gracieux : des petits yeux noirs, un long nez aux narines proéminentes et une grande bouche aux lèvres toutes fines. Adolescence oblige, il était recouvert de boutons rouges et purulents que même les puissantes potions de Pomfresh ne pouvaient effacer. Il était grand et maigre. En somme, il était moche.<p>

Wilkes à la limite pouvait être qualifié de mignon, sans être pour autant beau. Il ressemblait à un petit garçon avec ses cheveux bruns bouclés et ses grands yeux verts et avait l'air gentil. Il n'avait que l'air car c'était l'un des pires serpentards, il se servait de son petit visage innocent pour arriver à ses fins et faisait des coups foireux à longueur de temps. Il ne m'avait jamais attaquée personnellement bien entendu, mais les petits regards doucereux dont il me gratifiait souvent me laissaient entendre qu'il n'en pensait pas moins.

Ils s'avancèrent vers nous et je retins ma respiration même s'il était peu probable qu'ils se rendent compte de notre présence, trop occupés à discuter comme deux vieilles commères.

**- Il paraît qu'il lui a mis un coup de poing pour lui apprendre à ne plus traîner avec l'autre sang-de-bourbe**, déclara Rosier.  
><strong>- Il n'y a qu'avec la violence qu'il arrivera à se faire obéir. C'est une coriace la FitzGerald.<strong>  
><strong>- En même temps, je ne comprends rien à ce qu'il dit en général, reprit le moche. Il parle toujours par énigmes aux réunions ou avec des surnoms débiles.<strong>  
><strong>- C'est pour ne pas qu'on sache de qui on parle idiot !<strong> Soupira Wilkes.  
><strong>- Ah ! Dans ce cas, c'est qui le graisseux ?<strong>  
><strong>- À ton avis ?<strong>  
><strong>- Je pensais à moi, mais j'osais espérer que ce soit un gryffondor.<strong>  
><strong>- C'est vrai que ce surnom te conviendrait bie<strong>n, ricana Wilkes. Le graisseux, c'est Rogue, reprit-il en baissant la voix.

Merde, j'aurais tout donné pour voir la gueule de Severus en ce moment même ! Voir ses soi-disant potes le traiter de « graisseux » juste devant lui, ça devait être mémorable !

**- Tu crois qu'il va mener sa mission à bien ?** reprit Rosier.  
><strong>- Il a plutôt intérêt s'il ne veut pas recevoir la correction de sa vie. D'autant plus que la sang-de-bourbe est au courant du plan à ce qui paraît<strong>, dit-il à voix basse.  
><strong>- Comment l'a-t-elle su ?<strong>  
><strong>- FitzGerald nous a entendus l'autre jour.<strong>  
><strong>Comment est-ce possible ?<strong> S'exclama Rosier en s'arrêtant de marcher. **Avec tous les sorts qu'on a jetés sur la pièce et la porte...**  
><strong>- Les sorts étaient faits pour que des oreilles impures entendent une conversation déformée<strong>, expliqua son pote. **Mais FitzGerald est de sang pur donc elle a pu nous écouter.**  
><strong>- Tu crois qu'elle l'a dit au traître ?<strong>  
><strong>- S'il était au courant nous aurions déjà tous les cheveux roses ou un truc stupide dans le genre.<strong>

Ils ricanèrent tous les deux et continuèrent leur route en disparaissant de notre vue. Je sortis ma baguette pour rompre le maléfice et constatai que Rogue était déjà parti sans que je l'entende. J'aperçus sa cape voleter lorsqu'il tourna pour rejoindre la salle commune et le suivit en silence, repensant à ce que je venais d'entendre.  
>Il était peut-être temps que je dise à Black ce qui l'attendait, en espérant secrètement qu'il se débarrasse d'Avery dans le même temps.<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

**_Bonjour, bonjour ! Grande et bonne nouvelle, ce week-end, c'était mon anniversaire et ô joie ! un nouvel ordinateur est entré dans la famille :) et comme une bonne nouvelle n'arrive jamais seule... mon bled paumé a enfin décidé de faire réparer l'antenne orange et j'ai internet ! Yeeaahh ! _**

**_Bref, je vous poste le chapitre 8 qui est plutôt long (22 pages chez moi, mais j'écris gros en même temps ^^) et c'est le dernier que j'avais en stock, maintenant va falloir que je réécrive la suite que j'ai perdu avec le décès de l'autre ordi chéri :( _**

**_Donc je sais pas trop quand est-ce que je posterais la suite, ça va dépendre un peu du nombre de fêtes de village, barbeucs et gueules de bois que j'aurais xD_  
><strong>

**_Voilou, bonne lecture et à bientôt ! :)  
><em>**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPITRE 8<strong>

La journée du lendemain fut interminable ! Je languissais tellement que notre petite blague arrive enfin que je comptais chaque minute.

Comme Rogue me l'avait dit, l'immonde coquard qu'Avery m'avait fait ne disparut pas, mais je m'en foutais un peu en vérité. C'était une sorte de trophée à la gloire de sa connerie, même si la plupart des élèves pensaient que c'était l'œuvre de mon cher frère.

Bien sûr personne n'osa me poser ouvertement la question, donc les rumeurs les plus folles commencèrent à circuler. Certains avaient vu juste et pensaient qu'Avery m'avait frappée en me faisant une crise de jalousie par rapport à Dirk. D'autres pensaient que c'était justement Dirk qui m'avait frappée, trop honteux de s'être laissé défendre par une fille. C'était parfaitement stupide surtout quand on savait que c'était un des mecs les plus appréciés de Poudlard, mais bon... les gens étaient stupides.

J'entrai dans la grande salle accompagnée des deux pies alias Viviane et Iseult qui ne me faisaient plus autant chier qu'avant maintenant que je passais le plus clair de mon temps avec une sang-de-bourbe. Bizarrement ce mot qui avait fait partie de mon vocabulaire toute ma vie était de plus en plus dur à sortir, je le prenais comme une insulte personnelle lorsque j'entendais mes camarades le dire alors que ça ne me concernait en rien.

OK, je n'avais jamais été du genre à insulter tout le monde et à les traiter de sang-de-bourbes pour le plaisir, préférant des confrontations qui impliquaient d'autres formes de vexations. Néanmoins, ce mot m'avait toujours paru normal pour parler des nés-moldus, je l'avais entendu tellement de fois dans mon enfance qu'il ne voulait plus rien dire. Du moins, jusqu'à ce que je vois Anna chialer à tout va parce qu'Avery et ses potes s'étaient mis en tête de la faire chier ces derniers temps plus que d'habitude.

Bref, nous nous installâmes à une bonne distance d'Avery et ses potes, mais je fis en sorte d'avoir une bonne vue sur l'estrade où les profs mangeaient : le lieu du futur crime. Anna nous rejoignit et s'installa à mes côtés avec un petit sourire sadique, s'imaginant déjà ce qui était sur le point de se passer.

Plus le temps passait et plus je trouvais cette vengeance beaucoup trop puérile en fin de compte, j'aurai préféré quelque chose de plus sadique, qui lui aurait fait mal physiquement. Mais la blessure d'un ego aussi énorme que le sien ferait assurément plus mal que n'importe quelle plaie ou bleu.

Anna était tout sauf discrète et ne cessait de jeter des coups d'œil à Avery en gloussant. Je lui mis un bon coup de pied dans le tibia pour la faire taire et touchais à peine à mon repas, me contentant de faire des œuvres d'art avec mes petits pois. Nous avions décidé que le coup d'envoi se ferait lorsque les desserts arriveraient, car c'était le seul moment où on pouvait être surs que toute l'école était réunie dans la grande salle.

Les plats disparurent enfin pour laisser la place aux énormes gâteaux, crèmes, tartes et aux fruits pour celles qui comme moi se devaient malheureusement de respecter un certain régime. Toutes n'avaient pas la chance d'avoir un bon métabolisme et il suffisait que je mange deux ou trois chocogrenouilles pour prendre des kilos. Foutus gènes !

Je jetai un coup d'œil aux maraudeurs qui restaient impassibles mais vit que Pettigrow venait de sortir sa baguette et se mettait à jeter toutes sortes de sortilèges, ses lèvres bougeant discrètement. Quelques secondes plus tard, Avery se leva de table, le visage étonné.

Ses chaussures ensorcelées le conduisirent jusque devant l'estrade des profs et les élèves interrompirent aussitôt leurs gestes et leurs conversations pour se tourner vers le serpentard qui avait une tête trahissant sa stupéfaction.

Il ouvrit la bouche certainement pour demander des explications sur ce qu'il se passait, mais aucun son ne sortit, son visage virant soudain au rouge. Il grimpa sur l'estrade à l'aide de ses grands bras musclés par les entraînements de quidditch et se posta devant Slug qui le regarda comme s'il était devenu fou. Tous les profs avaient le même regard excepté Dumbledore qui semblait amusé. Avery attrapa la grosse main du prof de potion et fit une révérence élégante en lui jetant un regard enamouré. De surprise Slug lâcha sa cuillère et Avery en profita pour lui faire un baise-main qui fit éclater de rire toute la salle.

En un clin d'œil, Avery sauta par-dessus la table des profs, renversant tout sur son passage, et força Slug à se relever pour l'emmener au beau milieu de la salle. Ils entamèrent un tango endiablé alors que des petits cupidons commençaient à leur tourner autour en chantant une horrible chanson spéciale Saint-Valentin.

_« Oh, mon Slughinou, _

_Ta moustache soyeuse,_

_N'a d'égale que ton ventre mou._

_Depuis que mon regard amoureux,_

_S'est posé sur tes yeux,_

_Je ne peux t'oublier,_

_Je pense à toi jour et soirée._

_Oh, mon Slughinou,_

_Fais de moi le roi,_

_Et accepte de sortir avec moi. »_

La tête du professeur valait son pesant de gallions, les yeux écarquillés et la bouche grande ouverte, il avait l'air presque effrayé par la chanson pourrie que lui chantait son amoureux secret. Ces rimes pauvres, cette guimauve étaient l'œuvre de Remus et Merlin qu'il était doué pour ça !

La salle était remplie d'éclats de rire exceptés à la table des serpentards. Je crois que c'était le plus beau jour de ma vie.

Dans le même temps, Avery relâcha Slughorn et se racla la gorge. Il ouvrit grand les bras à la manière des chanteurs d'opéra moldu et sa voix grave vibra dans toute la salle :

_« Les gryffondors,_

_Les gryffondors sont les plus forts ! _

_Les rouge et or vaincront,_

_Les serpents périront ! »_

Je soupçonnais fortement Potter d'avoir rajouté cette petite partie qui n'était pas prévue du tout à la base. L'hymne des gryffondors était un peu leur marque de fabrique en même temps.

_« Les maraudeurs sont la meilleure chose que cette école ait eue et Sirius Black est le mec le plus séduisant de tout le monde sorcier ! »_

Alors que la plupart des élèves riaient à nouveau, les maraudeurs en tête, Avery sauta de l'estrade pour courir entre les tables en continuant de chanter à tue-tête l'hymne des gryffondor et finit par s'enfuir en claquant la grande porte. Anna pleurait de rire et n'arrêtait pas de me mettre de petits coups sur l'épaule très désagréable, mais qui ne m'empêchaient pas de rire comme une hystérique. Lorsqu'elle reprit son souffle, elle se tourna vers moi en essuyant une larme au coin de son œil.

**- Oh on Dieu, j'ai jamais vu un truc pareil ! C'était... Inoubliable !**

La plupart des serpentards ne riaient pas, mais à voir leurs visages rouges, il ne faisait aucun doute que certains se retenaient de peur de représailles. Personnellement, j'avais vaillamment réussi à me retenir un moment, mais c'était juste impossible de ne pas exploser. Et puis après tout même Iseult riait, alors il n'y avait pas de raison que je me prive. Merlin je me souviendrai toute ma vie de cette magnifique soirée !

**XxXxXx**

Si je n'avais été si bien élevée dans la honte de ce que les autres pouvaient penser, j'aurais rejoint la salle de Défense Contre les Forces de Mal en dansant et en chantant. Malheureusement, je dus me contenter d'un grand sourire et de marcher plus droite que jamais. Par le bouc de Salazar, ces images d'Avery en train de déclarer sa flamme à Slughy ne me quitteraient plus jamais c'était certain. J'entrais dans la salle sans frapper, m'attendant à tomber sur Rusard, mais non !

Cette chère McKinnon m'attendait sagement, installée à son bureau et penchée sur un gros tas de parchemins. Elle portait d'immondes lunettes en écailles qui la vieillissaient d'une bonne dizaine d'années. En fait j'avais exactement les mêmes qu'elle, mais je ne les portais jamais, elles étaient bien trop moches et me donnaient l'air d'une taupe. Bref, je fis un pas en arrière, prête à ressortir pour faire une entrée en bonne et due forme, mais elle releva ses yeux perçants sur moi.

**- Miss FitzGerald ! **S'exclama-t-elle joyeusement. **Vous arrivez juste à temps pour m'aider. Approchez-vous.**

Elle fit apparaître une chaise à côté d'elle et la tapota avec un sourire sadique. Je commençais un peu à flipper en m'imaginant ce qui m'attendait pour toute cette soirée s'il fallait que je recopie des manuscrits !

Je ne l'avouerai jamais à voix haute, mais c'était vrai que j'avais une écriture immonde. Un peu comme les médicomages qui vous prescrivent des potions on ne comprend jamais rien à ce qu'ils écrivent ! Un petit logo sur un des parchemins représentant le dessin d'un phœnix attira mon attention. Je pouvais me vanter de connaître un grand nombre d'organismes et de départements du ministère – l'une des innombrables choses inutiles que ma mère pense indispensables de connaître –, mais celui-ci n'en faisait définitivement pas partie. Hélas, avant que je puisse lire les quelques lignes qui n'étaient pas cachées par d'autres parchemins, la prof s'éclaircit la gorge et je dus reporter mon regard sur elle. Elle me donna une pile de parchemins presque aussi haute que le bureau avec un sourire et annonça :

**- Vous allez me classer ces documents du ministère selon le département auquel ils sont destinés. Vous n'avez qu'à regarder le logo correspondant au haut de la lettre, ça devrait être rapide.**

**- Il n'y a pas quelqu'un payé pour faire ça au ministère ?** M'insurgeai-je.

**- Si, et vous l'avez devant vous Miss.**

Je haussai un sourcil, elle n'était pas censée être prof ? Depuis quand on avait le droit de faire plusieurs boulots en même temps ? En tout cas avec deux salaires elle aurait au moins pu s'acheter une jolie paire de lunettes à la mode...

**- Je travaille sur ces papiers durant mon temps libre ce qui explique que j'aie pris autant de retard**, expliqua-t-elle en avisant mon air sidéré. **Bien au travail !**

Au bout de deux heures de rangement de papiers je n'en pouvais plus mon cou me faisait franchement mal et j'y voyais flou. Je fis donc une petite pause, pensant que la prof ne remarquerait rien, mais c'était mal la connaître. Elle se tourna vers moi à nouveau et ôta ses lunettes en passant une main lasse sur son front.

**- Une petite pause s'impose**, sourit-elle. **Voulez-vous une chocogrenouille ?**

Le grand dilemme de ma vie, grossir ou ne pas grossir ? Mais après une si bonne soirée, il fallait fêter ça en mangeant un peu de chocolat ! Je hochai donc la tête et elle me fila un paquet ainsi qu'un verre de jus de citrouille. J'aurai préféré du whisky pur feu, mais bon... tant pis ! Pourtant dès la première gorgée, je ressentis un bien-être intense, un peu comme quand j'étais saoule, mais d'une façon totalement différente. C'était très bizarre comme sensation je n'étais plus du tout moi-même.

**- Contre qui vous êtes-vous battue ?** Demanda-t-elle soudainement en me fixant.

Et merde ! Personne ne me l'avait posée directement cette question et je n'avais pas réfléchi à un mensonge crédible ! Néanmoins, tout en réfléchissant à quel bobard j'allais bien pouvoir lui sortir, je m'entendis répondre d'une voix monocorde :

**- Avery m'a frappée.**

**- Bien, bien**, acquiesça-t-elle d'un ton satisfait.

Oh merde ! Qu'est-ce qui m'arrivait ? Je n'étais absolument pas dans mon état normal, il fallait que je me casse d'ici avant qu'elle ne me pose des questions beaucoup plus personnelles, même si je doutais que les états d'âme d'une adolescente l'intéressent réellement.

Lorsque je tentai de me relever, elle posa un bras sur mon épaule pour m'en empêcher et sortit sa baguette pour me jeter je ne sais quel sort, qui me colla à ma chaise sans que je puisse rien faire. Je commençais réellement à paniquer, et si elle voulait me tuer ? Ou m'enlever pour récupérer une rançon de ma mère ? Alors là je pouvais dire adieu à la vie parce que vu sa radinerie, elle ne risquait pas de dépenser inutilement les économies de générations de FitzGerald juste pour moi.

Je jetai un regard au professeur McKinnon vu que la seule chose que je pouvais encore bouger c'était mes yeux. Elle avait fait apparaître une sorte de renard argenté et lui murmura quelque chose que je ne pus entendre. Une fois le petit renard parti en courant, elle se tourna vers moi et me fit un sourire qui se voulait rassurant.

**- Vous n'avez rien à craindre de moi, Miss**, promit-elle. **Nous souhaitons juste quelques informations que vous êtes susceptible de connaître.**

**- Vous êtes complètement à côté de la plaque**, m'écriai-je. **Je ne fais pas partie de ces mangemorts, lâchez-moi avec vos questions ! Quand ma mère sera au courant de ce que vous faites dans cette école, vous serez renvoyée illico !**

**- Je ne pense pas**, sourit-elle. _**Silencio **_**! **

La garce ! Je lui envoyai un regard noir, faire ça à une FitzGerald, elle allait le regretter ! Et le pire c'était que je ne pouvais vraiment rien faire pour m'en sortir. Oh Merlin, elle était peut-être partisane de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom et allait m'obliger à les rejoindre parce que j'avais le sang pur !

Je fus interrompue dans mes pensées par l'entrée fracassante de Dumbledore. Il avait l'air passablement essoufflé et portait une espèce de chemise de nuit à dentelle rose. Je ne pourrais plus jamais le regarder du même œil à partir de ce jour. Il embrassa la scène d'un regard, le posant un long moment sur moi avant de passer au professeur McKinnon en soupirant. Enfin, mon sauveur ! Promis juré, plus jamais je ne le traiterais de vieux fou.

**- Je croyais que nous avions convenu que je ne tolérais pas ce genre de traitements Marlene ! **Annonça-t-il d'une voix grave et tendue que je ne lui connaissais pas.

D'accord, je m'étais plutôt attendue à ce qu'il se mette à hurler sur elle, lui jette deux ou trois sorts et l'envoie à Azkaban jusqu'à la fin de sa vie pour ce qu'elle avait fait. Mais il n'avait pas l'air plus choqué que ça par la situation. Pire, il s'installa tranquillement près de moi en faisant apparaître un fauteuil confortable.

**- Elle n'était pas très... coopérative Albus**, se défendit mon professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal.

**- On ne veut pas forcer les élèves, mais recruter des jeunes ****consentants**, reprit Dumbledore d'une voix plus forte.

**- Elle l'est je peux vous l'assurer, ou du moins elle le sera bientôt.**

**- Pourquoi ne bouge-t-elle pas ?**

**- Un **_**Jambencoton**_** et un **_**Silencio**_** ont fait l'affaire. Et je lui ai donné un peu de Veritaserum**, ajouta-t-elle prudemment.

**- Marlene ! Je vous avais dit que je ne voulais PAS que nous utilisions ces méthodes-là ! **

_**- Il**_** use des mêmes méthodes Albus**, protesta le professeur cinglé. **Et puis ce n'est pas grand-chose, je ne l'ai pas brutalisée non plus ! **

**- Bien puisque c'est déjà fait, autant en profiter pour lui poser quelques questions.**

D'un geste de la main il mit fin au sortilège et je pus enfin bouger à nouveau. Je me levai vivement de ma chaise en pointant un doigt sur le directeur.

**- Vous !** M'écriai-je. **Comment pouvez-vous laisser faire ça dans votre école ? Vous êtes censé nous protéger des malades mentaux et vous en engagez une !**

**- Je vous avais prévenu, elle n'est pas très coopérative**, ironisa McKinnon en laissant échapper un petit rire.

**- Miss FitzGerald, soyez sûre que j'ai parfaitement confiance en votre professeur. Je n'approuve pas certains de ses choix immatures, cependant**, ajouta-t-il en lui lançant un regard espiègle. **Je souhaiterais simplement vous poser quelques petites questions et que vous y répondiez franchement.**

**- Je n'ai pas le choix de toute façon**, soupirai-je en me rasseyant.

**- Pourquoi Mr Avery vous a-t-il fait ceci ?** Demanda-t-il en pointant mon œil du doigt.

**- À cause de mes fréquentations soi-disant douteuses**, répondis-je spontanément. **Comment savez-vous que c'est lui ?**

**- Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il brutalise une jeune fille**, avança-t-il. **Et ces fréquentations « douteuses », quelles sont-elles ? Miss Johnson ?**

**- Oui et puis Dirk et le traître à son sang.**

**- Je m'en doutais,** admit-il en hochant la tête. **Allez-vous obéir à sa... demande ?**

**- Je n'en ai aucune envie.**

**- Très bien Miss, j'étais convaincu que vous étiez différente de votre frère même si j'aurai préféré que vous veniez de vous-même nous parler de tout ceci**, conclut-il en regardant McKinnon.

**- Oh Albus je vous en prie ! **S'exclama-t-elle en s'agitant sur sa chaise. **Nous savons tous les deux qu'elle est au courant de beaucoup de choses et il serait dangereux d'attendre plus longtemps pour avoir ces informations ! Cela pourrait sauver des vies dans le futur.**

**- Peu importe ! Miss FitzGerald, je vais passer à un sujet plus sérieux. Vous savez que certains élèves de votre maison se réunissent parfois dans une salle de classe, je voudrais savoir quelle en est la raison ?**

Je le regardai les yeux écarquillés, le souffle court et luttant de toutes mes forces pour ne pas ouvrir ma bouche. Malgré toute ma volonté, j'avais l'impression que si je ne révélais pas ce qu'il voulait savoir je ne pourrais le supporter. Néanmoins, je ne voulais pas trahir ce secret. Pas pour Avery, ni pour les autres, mais pour Regulus. Je ne voulais pas qu'ils sachent ce qu'il était. Ma bouche s'ouvrit pourtant d'elle-même.

**- Ce sont des réunions secrètes, je crois qu'Avery tente de recruter de futurs mangemorts parmi les 6e et 7e années.**

**- Donc Mr Avery a déjà sa marque**, affirma le professeur McKinnon.

**- Je n'ai pas de preuve, **rectifiai-je.** Je ne l'ai jamais vue, mais Regulus m'a dit de me méfier de lui.**

Et merde ! Merlin faites qu'ils ne me posent pas de question sur Regulus ! S'ils ne m'en posaient pas, je ne serais pas forcée de répondre.

**- C'est très bien Miss**, me félicita Dumbledore. **Vous avez résisté un petit moment aux effets du Veritaserum, avec beaucoup d'entraînement vous pourriez y devenir presque invulnérable.**

**- On n'est pas là pour lui faire un cours Albus !** S'exclama l'autre prof. **Miss qui fait partie des mangemorts ? Avez-vous vu une marque ?**

Je me battais pour ne pas dire les mots qui me brûlaient les lèvres. À cause de cette sale garce, j'allais devenir la pire traîtresse du monde sorcier et balancer mon meilleur ami ! Car même si nous ne nous parlions plus il restait pour moi l'homme le plus important de ma vie, peu importait cette foutue marque qu'il avait sur le bras, je l'aimais !

**- Regulus black**, hoquetai-je entre deux sanglots.

Les yeux des deux professeurs s'agrandirent un peu et ils se jetèrent un regard entendu en hochant la tête. Voilà, je l'avais fait, la seule chose que je voulais garder secrète ne l'était plus. Par ma faute Regulus allait peut-être finir à Azkaban ou je ne sais quoi et je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me sentir coupable. Le professeur McKinnon me caressa le dos un moment, le temps que je me calme un peu et me tendit un mouchoir.

**- Qu'est-ce que vous allez lui faire ?** Demandai-je en regardant le directeur dans ses yeux bleus.

**- Le surveiller tout simplement, vous n'avez pas cru que nous allions tenter quoi que ce soit ? **

Je secouai la tête. Non je savais bien que les principes moraux du professeur Dumbledore l'empêcheraient de commettre quoi que ce soit contre un de ses élèves.

**- Comptez-vous rejoindre Lord Voldemort durant l'année scolaire ou après ?**

J'eus un frissonnement de peur à l'écoute de ce nom que je n'avais jamais entendu quelqu'un prononcer à voix haute auparavant. Le directeur n'avait portant pas l'air plus gêné ou perturbé que ça, car il continuait de m'analyser de ses yeux pénétrants.

**- Non jamais !**

Il eut un regard fier, presque paternaliste. S'il avait su que c'était juste parce que j'étais morte de trouille à l'idée de me faire tuer dans l'une des attaques et pas pour une histoire de morale ou d'éthique. Bon, je n'étais pas d'accord avec toutes ses idées non plus, mais je me connaissais assez bien pour savoir que si ma mère m'obligeait, je me rallierais à sa cause sans discuter. Tant que j'étais à Poudlard, je me sentais en sécurité, mais dès que je rentrerais chez moi ma mère reprendrait tout contrôle sur moi. C'était comme si j'étais une petite fille de trois ans et que ma mère représentait tout ce que je voulais être, que chaque ordre qu'elle me donnait était une parole de Merlin lui-même. Ici, je me sentais libérée de son emprise, mais hélas ça ne durait pas longtemps !

**- Je vous remercie pour toutes ces informations très intéressantes Miss**, déclara McKinnon. **Je vous repose la question une dernière fois : voulez-vous nous aider dans notre lutte contre Vous-Savez-Qui ?**

Mais elle était complètement folle celle-là ! Elle me clouait sur une chaise, me faisait avaler une potion interdite pas le ministère et me forçait à balancer mes camarades de classe pour ensuite me demander si je voulais les aider ?

**- Je veux bien.**

Arg ! Je veux mourir !

**XxXxXx**

Les deux psychopathes me laissèrent finalement partir après m'avoir fait promettre de ne parler de cette conversation à personne ou du moins pas à Avery. Comme s'il était utile de me dire ça...

Bref, je marchais tranquillement dans le couloir pour retourner à ma salle commune lorsqu'un bras sorti de nulle part m'agrippa la taille et me tira dans une salle de classe. Rectification : me tira dans un placard à balai, vide heureusement. Le temps de réagir à cette attaque, je n'eus même pas le réflexe d'attraper ma baguette et me contentai de mettre un coup de poing dans la face de l'inconnu qui poussa un grognement de douleur.

Ce grognement m'était étrangement familier, je sortis donc ma baguette et murmurai un _lumos_ avant de réprimer un fou rire en voyant la tête de Black. Le pauvre petit se tenait le nez en faisant une grimace de pure douleur. Petite nature, je ne lui avais même pas cassé le nez et il ne saignait pas non plus. Dommage...

**- T'es complètement cinglée ma pauvre**, souffla-t-il en parlant d'une voix bizarre qui me fit sourire cruellement.** Tu m'as pété le ****nez !**

**- Crois-moi Black, si tu avais le nez cassé, tu le saurais. Et puis c'est quoi cette manière d'attirer les gens dans des placards sans se présenter, d'abord ?**

**- C'était pour la discrétion, Fitzie**, répondit Black en lâchant enfin son nez. **Je n'imaginais pas que tu me frapperais pour si peu.**

**- J'ai cru que c'était Avery**, avouai-je en frissonnant.

Il hocha la tête et s'adossa au mur en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine, me fixant d'un air supérieur. Depuis quand Black me regardait d'un air supérieur, moi ? Je lui rendis un regard noir et fit un mouvement pour sortir, mais il me retint par le bras.

**- Attends, FitzGerald !** Murmura-t-il. **J'ai entendu ta conversation avec le professeur Dumbledore...**

**- Quoi ?** L'interrompis-je en haussant le ton avant d'être réduite au silence par la main de Black qui se posa sur ma bouche.

Je ne réfléchis même pas et la lui mordis pour qu'il me lâche. Il étouffa un cri et éloigna vite fait sa main de ma bouche. Je ne savais pas pourquoi, mais le fait que Black m'espionne me foutait dans une rage noire. Prise de colère, j'agrippai le col de sa chemise et le plaquai un peu plus contre son mur en brandissant ma baguette sous sa gorge.

**- Si tu en parles à qui que ce soit Black, je te réduirais moi-même au silence. Définitivement.**

**- Tu ne comprends pas qu'on est dans le même camp espèce d'abrutie ! **Cracha-t-il en déviant ma baguette avant de me plaquer contre la paroi à son tour.

**- Je ne suis dans aucun camp, Black**, rectifiai-je. **Je n'ai aucune envie de mourir jeune, moi. **

Le gryffondor secoua la tête et s'éloigna un peu. Vraiment peu, vu l'espace étroit dans lequel nous étions confinés. Je soupirai et décidai de me jeter à l'eau une bonne fois pour toutes et de lui dire ce que je savais. Anna me lâcherait les basques avec cette histoire et mon esprit serait enfin en paix.

**- Écoute Black, j'ai appris un truc, mais à chaque fois que je suis sur le point de t'en parler on est interrompus. Bref, tu te rappelles le jour où je cherchais Avery pour le tuer ?** Demandai-je sérieusement.

Il hocha la tête avec un petit sourire à ce souvenir.

**- J'ai entendu certains propos... je ne sais pas vraiment s'il faut le prendre au sérieux ou pas, mais Dumbledore m'a dit que je devrais t'en parler. Rosier a dit un truc comme quoi tu étais allergique à quelque chose et que ça pouvait leur servir. Je ne pense pas qu'ils songent vraiment à te tuer ou quo**i, repris-je en le voyant frémir de colère. **Je pense plutôt que c'est pour te faire peur, mais on ne sait jamais avec eux. Je te demande juste de ne pas faire de conneries, c'est censé être secret et Rosier et Wilkes savent déjà que je suis au courant. Il faut que tu te méfies, je ne sais pas à quoi tu es allergique, mais si c'est de la bouffe demande aux elfes de te préparer un menu spécial. Histoire d'être sûr que ton repas n'a pas été trafiqué. Je sais que tu les as dans ta poche.**

Black s'était figé, son visage n'était plus que fureur et c'était légèrement flippant. Même quand il se battait avec des serpentards, il gardait toujours une attitude amusée, comme s'il prenait toujours les choses à la légère, mais là il me faisait peur. Si je ne lui bloquais pas l'accès à la sortie, je suis persuadée qu'il serait déjà en route pour la salle commune de ma maison.

**- Heu... Black ? Ça va ?** Demandai-je, inquiète de ne toujours pas le voir bouger.

**- Pas vraiment non, Fitzie chérie.**

Je ne tiquais même pas à l'entente de ce surnom honni, je n'avais pas vraiment envie de le contredire pour l'instant.

**- Black, calme toi**, murmurai-je calmement. **Il ne faut pas que tu fasses de conneries. Tu dois absolument les laisser croire que tu n'es au courant de rien, tu comprends ?**

**- Pourquoi est-ce que tu me l'as dit ?** Demanda-t-il soudainement en relevant le regard vers moi.

**- Je ne sais pas trop... Je crois que tu me manquerais si tu mourais. Je veux dire... je ne pourrais plus t'emmerder**, dis-je en tentant de le faire réagir une bonne fois pour toutes.

Le pire dans tout ça c'est que je réussis mon coup, il se détendit et éclata de rire.

**- Je te manquerais ?** Répéta-t-il avec un sourire pseudo-séducteur. **Je savais que tu ne pouvais que succomber à mon charme FitzGerald.**

**- Oui bien sûr Black**, ironisai-je.** De toute façon tu as bien assez de groupies comme ça, pas besoin d'une de plus.**

Il me lança un regard étrange et me mit une tape dans le dos, comme si j'étais son camarade.

**- Alors comme ça Deirdre FitzGerald est passé du côté des gentils ? Tu parles à Dumbledore et tu trahis tes petits copains pour nous aider.**

**- Je ne suis pas du côté des gentils Black, je te l'ai déjà dit**, soupirai-je. **Je ne veux juste pas avoir une mort sur la conscience. Et je ne trahis personne, Rosier n'avait qu'à pas parler si fort, même le vieux prof d'astronomie l'aurait entendu.**

Black s'approcha dangereusement de moi avec son petit sourire en coin et murmura :

**- Tu peux bien dire ce que tu veux FitzGerald, je sais que tu n'es pas aussi mauvaise que ce que tu veux le faire croire.**

**- Arrête avec ta psychanalyse à deux noises Black**, crachai-je en m'éloignant de lui autant que possible. **Je sais ce que vous essayez de faire toi, Dumbledore et compagnie ! J'ai compris votre petit jeu, mais ça ne marchera pas. Et tu sais pourquoi ? Parce que je ne suis pas toi. Vous ne pouvez pas faire de moi ce que vous voulez juste en un claquement de doigts.**

**- Qu'est-ce qu'on essaye de faire ?** Demanda Black avec l'air de sincèrement ne rien comprendre.

**- Vous voulez me changer. Vous voulez que je devienne une traîtresse, que je donne des informations sur mes... Amis ! Vous voulez vous servir de moi comme **_**elle**_** pour que je devienne une autre.**

**- Je ne comprends rien à ce que tu dis FitzGerald**, avoua Black en passant une main dans ses cheveux.

**- Bien sûr que si tu comprends ! Tous ces pseudo conseils pour... m'humaniser ! Tu fous en l'air 17 ans d'efforts ! Franchement Black depuis que je te connais tu n'as fait que me pourrir la vie, d'abord avec tes blagues de merde quand on était gamins...**

**- Tu vas m'en vouloir encore longtemps pour cette histoire de shampoing ? **M'interrompit-il en grimaçant. **J'avais huit ans FitzGerald, il y a prescription !**

**- Non Black, il n'y a pas prescription concernant les cheveux ! C'est la seule chose de bien chez moi et tu l'as souillée avec ton truc.**

**- Tu es complètement folle !** Siffla-t-il en secouant la tête.

**- Ce n'est un secret pour personne, Black, je suis la fille la plus névrosée de Poudlard. On s'est détestés dès l'instant où on s'est vus, tu ne peux pas changer toutes ces années où je t'ai haï, alors s'il te plaît redeviens comme avant avec moi ! Insulte-moi, fais-moi des blagues de merde, bats-toi ! Mais arrête ta fausse gentillesse parce que ça ne marche pas avec moi. Ça me rend malade.**

**- Ça doit marcher un peu pour que tu me demandes d'arrêter**, sourit l'idiot qui ne semblait pas comprendre ce que je m'efforçais de lui faire comprendre. **Bon soyons sérieux deux minutes FitzGerald, aussi étrange que ça puisse paraître, je t'aime bien. Je ne pensais pas pouvoir dire ça un jour, mais tu me fais rire, tu es plutôt... marrante, je dirais. Je sais que j'ai pu faire des conneries quand on était gamins et bon je suis toujours un gamin, mais j'ai quand même changé un peu non ? Enfin je... Oh je t'en prie Fitzie, je déteste ces moments pleins de bons sentiments presque autant que toi alors, sache juste que je ne joue pas. On est amis non ?**

**- Amis ? Black, je n'ai pas d'amis tout le monde sait ça.**

**- Bien sûr que tu en as, mais tu es trop bornée pour le voir. On n'est pas si différents que tu le crois.**

Comme je ne trouvais rien à répondre, je fis ce que je savais faire le mieux : fuir. Et sur ce je tournai les talons et ne me retournai pas avant d'avoir mis la main sur la poignée pour lui crier :

**- Au contraire on est très différents !**

Et de claquer la porte derrière moi pour parfaire ma sortie dramatique. Merlin, j'avais toujours rêvé de faire un truc comme ça ! Cependant, l'éclat de rire de Black qui me parvint de l'intérieur me fit aussitôt déchanter. Je me contentai de jeter un sort de _Collaporta_ sur le placard et de retourner dans ma salle en sifflotant.

**XxXxXx**

Le jour suivant fut nettement moins drôle et pourtant je m'étais réveillée de bonne humeur et avec le sourire s'il vous plaît ! Les souvenirs de la soirée de la veille tournaient dans ma tête et j'étais prête pour passer une bonne journée à ne rien faire. Même mon chat Belzébuth, que je n'avais pas revu depuis la rentrée vint me rendre visite. Cette saleté de chat était inutile, il ne venait me voir que quand il avait faim et passait le reste du temps à courir après la chatte du concierge ou à attaquer les hiboux. J'avais dû rembourser au moins une dizaine de volatiles depuis que j'étais à Poudlard et ça coûtait cher ces petites bestioles ! Pas que je sois pauvre hein, mais ça me faisait chier de donner MON argent à des gens que je ne connaissais même pas tout ça à cause de ce foutu chat psychopathe.

En tout cas, il m'aurait été utile pour une fois, s'il avait bien voulu bouffer le hibou familial qui s'approchait dangereusement de moi, l'air fou et une lettre écarlate dans le bec. Oh Merlin pas ça ! Je ferais tout ce que vous voudrez, je soignerais les moldus, j'embrasserais les sang-de-bourbes et je me taperais même Pettigrow, mais pas ça ! Hélas, il s'arrêta devant moi et me balança la beuglante à la gueule avant de repartir aussi sec, redoutant probablement d'entendre l'horrible voix de ma mère hurler.

OK, je vous replace le contexte : on est dimanche matin, il fait beau, une bonne partie de l'école est réunie dans la salle pour le petit-déjeuner et a les yeux fixés méchamment sur moi, attendant avec impatience que je me fasse engueuler. Génial ! J'aime ma vie ! Je pris la lettre dans mes mains tremblantes en jetant un regard à Anna qui me faisait face et me fixait d'un air encourageant.

Je décachetai l'enveloppe qui se transforma aussitôt en une immonde petite bouche pleine de dents pointues d'où une langue de serpent en sortait.

**"DEIRDRE HONOR FITZGERALD ! Je vous avais prévenue de ne ****pas**** fréquenter ces sang-de-bourbes et qu'est-ce que j'apprends hier soir ? Vous avez fait un ****duel ****! Un duel contre votre propre frère pour un sang-de-bourbe ! Jeune fille, attendez-vous à une punition exemplaire durant les prochaines vacances, vous pouvez me faire confiance ! Je vous ordonne de ne plus jamais leur parler ! Ni à lui, ni à cette vermine d'Anna Johnson ! Une ****telle engeance n'a sa place ni dans une maison aussi noble que celle de Salazar Serpentard, ni dans notre monde ! J'ai tellement honte de votre comportement, tout le monde ne parle plus que de cela ! Nous sommes la risée des bonnes familles tout ça par votre faute et je vous jure que vous allez le regretter ! Je donne à votre fiancé tout pouvoir pour vous punir de la manière qu'il jugera nécessaire et vous somme de m'obéir. Soyez sûre que je ne laisserai pas l'honneur de notre famille se laisser entacher par vos fréquentations douteuses et, si vous aviez la mauvaise idée de ne pas m'obéir, je serais contrainte d'utiliser d'autres moyens que vous préféreriez ne pas connaître. Je vous avais également prévenue de ne PAS PARLER à cette professeur qui ne mérite même pas d'enseigner quand on sait d'où elle vient et qu'avez-vous fait ? Vous l'avez vu en tête à tête dès que vous avez reçu ma lettre ! Sale petite ingrate, après tout ce que j'ai fait pour que vous et votre frère afin que vous ayez une vie facile malgré les erreurs de votre père vous n'allez pas tout gâcher pour une stupide histoire d'adolescente ! Remettez les pieds sur terre et pensez à votre avenir qui est plus que compromis si vous persistez dans cette voie. Nous nous reverrons aux vacances de Noël, j'ose espérer ne plus avoir à vous envoyer de lettres, mais croyez que je n'y manquerai pas si vous me faites à nouveau honte " **

Une petite flamme verte sortit de sa bouche et la lettre s'enflamma, avant que les cendres ne retombent dans mon café chéri. La salle était devenue silencieuse lorsque la voix immonde de ma mère avait commencé à gueuler et apparemment personne n'osait briser ce silence.

Je jetai un œil à ma table et constatai les airs satisfaits et moqueurs de mes _camarades_ que j'aurai bien voulu effacer vite fait de leurs visages. Je me tournai finalement vers Anna et vis avec étonnement son visage tout pâle et crispé, elle ne clignai même plus des yeux. J'avançai une main vers elle pour la réveiller, mais elle évita mon contact et me jeta un regard étrange. Moi qui me vantais de pouvoir lire les émotions de tout le monde, celle-ci m'était totalement étrangère.

Elle me fixa avec ce regard un instant avant de s'enfuir en vitesse. Avery qui entrait dans la salle à ce moment-là en profita pour lui faire un croche-patte qui la fit tomber lourdement sur le sol et j'entendis clairement un sanglot lui échapper avant qu'elle ne se relève et parte en courant.

Heu... alors là il fallait m'expliquer ce qui venait de se passer parce que je ne comprenais strictement rien. Je sortis de la salle à mon tour après avoir jeté un regard mauvais à mon _fiancé_ et me retrouvais dans l'entrée, seule comme une conne et sans savoir où Anna avait bien pu se planquer. Il était peu probable qu'elle soit retournée chez les serpentards, je décidai donc de monter au quatrième étage qui était rempli de salles abandonnées dans lesquelles je savais quelle allait parfois se réfugier.

Je venais à peine de monter quelques marches lorsque quelqu'un m'attrapa fermement le bras. Je me retournai prête à foutre une baffe à celui que je pris pour Avery pour me retrouver face à – je vous le donne en mille – Pettigrow ! Je ne me doutais pas qu'il avait une telle force le petit, enfin il était toujours plus grand que moi, mais pour un mec il pouvait être qualifié de petit.

Bref, je haussais un sourcil dédaigneux, je n'avais pas vraiment envie d'avoir une discussion pour le moment et encore moins avec lui.

**- Hey Deirdre !** M'appela-t-il avec sa petite voix nasillarde. **J'ai entendu ce que ta mère t'a envoyé.**

**- Tout le monde l'a entendu Pettigrow**, soupirai-je. **Ça aurait pu être pire que ça après tout je suis habituée aux humeurs de ma génitrice. C'est tout ce que tu avais à me dire ?**

**- Heu non. En fait je voulais t'aider à retrouver Anna**, dit-il en rougissant ostensiblement.

Comme c'était mignon, le petit Peter en pinçait apparemment pour Anna la brailleuse ! En même temps ils étaient tellement semblables, peut-être même un peu trop pour être en couple. Il me faisait tellement pitié à se dandiner sur ses petites jambes potelées, le visage rougi de gêné que je repris :

**- Je ne veux pas qu'on me voie traîner avec un gryffondor Pettigrow**, lâchai-je méchamment. **J'ai déjà eu assez de problèmes avec vos conneries alors je préfère éviter tout contact inutile avec vous maintenant.**

**- Ça peut s'arranger ça !** S'exclama-t-il joyeusement. **Je pars le premier, rejoins-moi devant la salle commune des gryffondors dans 10 minutes, je vais aller chercher un truc pour la trouver plus vite et...**

**- Dégage Pettigrow, j'en ai rien à foutre de tes petits problèmes !** Crachai-je. **Tu pollues mon air !**

Il me regarda un instant, bouche bée avant d'apercevoir quelques serpentards qui s'avançaient derrière lui et que j'avais vu venir de loin. Il se retourna vers moi et me fit un clin d'œil.

**- Très bien FitzGerald, va te faire cuire une bouse de dragon !**

Et il me contourna pour monter les marches, ses épaules tressautant et trahissant son rire silencieux. Rosier et Wilkes me lancèrent un regard fier en passant à mes côtés. Comme si ces deux cons avaient une quelconque influence sur mon comportement ! Bah il fallait croire que oui, j'en avais peur inconsciemment ou plutôt javais peur de ce qu'ils pouvaient dire à ma mère qui elle me faisait très peur. Bref j'avais peur quoi !

J'attendis quelques minutes dans l'entrée à regarder les gens passer d'un œil morne. La plupart me lançaient des regards moqueurs et les pouffiasses du fan club des maraudeurs se foutèrent bien de ma gueule, mais ça ne m'atteignait pas bizarrement alors qu'en temps normal je leur aurais lancé quelque chose de bien senti pour leur faire fermer leur clapet. Là je m'inquiétais un peu trop pour Anna pour répliquer quoi ce soit et leur donner une importance qu'elles ne méritaient même pas.

Je me mis toutefois en route lorsque j'aperçus Regulus et ses potes sortir de la grande salle et grimpais jusqu'au 7e étage au pas de course. Maintenant il y avait juste un problème, c'est que je n'avais aucune idée de l'emplacement de la salle commune des gryffondors. Je n'y avais évidemment jamais foutu les pieds, mais je savais que c'était quelque part par là en tout cas. J'errai un peu dans le couloir lorsque je tombai nez à nez avec Lovegood.

Ce mec-là me faisait vraiment flipper, il avait l'air de venir d'un autre monde. Encore une preuve du mauvais goût des parents sorciers pour leurs rejetons, le pauvre s'appelait Xenophilius. À côté j'étais presque contente de m'appeler Deirdre !

Il avait le nez fixé sur le sol, comme s'il était en train de suivre quelque chose d'invisible. Ses cheveux blonds étaient hirsutes comme si un pétard avait éclaté dedans et il avait revêtu une robe de sorcier rose et violette immonde ainsi que des souliers vert pomme avec des grelots. Merlin, où diable trouvait-il des fringues aussi moches ?

En tout cas j'espérai qu'il continuerait à regarder cette bestiole mystérieuse et ne me verrai pas, mais il leva ses grands yeux bleus vers moi et un sourire niais naquit sur ses grandes lèvres. Autant que je profite de sa présence pour lui demander où était la salle commune des gryffondors même s'il y avait de très grandes chances pour qu'il m'envoie à l'extrême opposé.

**- Tiens Lovegood tu tombes bien**, commençai-je en me mettant face à lui. **Dis-moi où est la salle commune des gryffondors !**

**- Je suis en train de suivre les traces d'un cancre bossu**, dit-il comme s'il ne m'avait pas entendue. **Tu sais, ils sont très rares et ne vivent que dans les trous de plancher.**

**- Hein ? Qu'est ce que tu racontes ? C'est quoi un cancre bossu ?** Demandai-je suspicieusement, m'attendant à un de ses délires bizarres.

**- Des petites bêtes qui se nourrissent des mauvaises notes des élèves, elles sont beaucoup plus présentes à cet étage.**

**- C'est normal les gryffondors sont des abrutis**, confirmai-je.

**- Oui c'est probablement ça**, acquiesça-t-il avec un nouveau sourire rêveur. **En tout cas tu sais que tu as beaucoup de hargneux dans les cheveux, je crois que c'est pour ça que tu es aussi désagréable avec tout le monde.**

**- Quoi !** criai-je en défaisant mon chignon de manière hystérique pour passer mes doigts dans mes cheveux. **Où est-ce qu'il y en a ?**

**- Partout**, sourit-il. **Ce sont des insectes qui provoquent la mauvaise humeur, mais ils sont invisibles pour les gens qui n'ont pas de « X » dans leur prénom.**

Je stoppais tout de suite mes mouvements et le considérai silencieusement. Il me regardait en souriant, mais ne semblait pas réellement me voir. Ce mec était complètement taré, maintenant c'était certain.

**- Tu te fous de ma gueule Lovegood c'est ça ?** Demandai-je froidement.

**- Mais non ! Je te jure que c'est vrai, je l'ai lu dans un livre du grand Newton Larron !**

**- Mais c'est un charlatan ce type, ne me dis pas que tu crois à ces conneries ! C'est lui qui a dit que si les vélanes étaient comme ça c'était parce que des hommes venus de la lune leur avaient donné du sable soi-disant magique !**

**- C'est mon grand-père**, affirma-t-il d'un ton neutre sans se départir de son sourire.

**- Et alors ? C'est un «_ vieux _» charlatan !**

**- Fitzie laisse Lovegood tranquille, il n'est pas du même monde que toi et moi !**

Je me retournais et fit face à Black qui était nonchalamment adossé au mur, un petit sourire narquois sur les lèvres. Ses cheveux noirs tombaient devant ses yeux gris comme toujours et il fit un mouvement pour les enlever. C'était parfaitement inutile, car ils retombèrent exactement au même endroit, comme guidés par un sortilège. Merlin, depuis quand était-il aussi sexy ?

**- Je croyais qu'on en avait fini avec ce surnom débile Black !** Soupirai-je, agacée.

**- Désolé, c'est l'habitude**, sourit-il en s'approchant de nous, bientôt rejoint par Lupin et Potter. **Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?**

**- Quelle élégance Blackychou,** raillai-je. **Puisque vous êtes là, vous allez pouvoir m'accompagner jusqu'à votre salle commune.**

**- Pour quoi faire ? **Demanda Remus en haussant un sourcil.

**- J'ai rendez-vous là-bas avec Pettigrow.**

**- Quoi ?** S'exclama Black en s'étouffant à moitié avec une chocogrenouille. **Depuis quand tu sors avec Peter?**

**- Mais qu'est ce que tu racontes Black ? Jamais je ne sortirais avec Pettigrow ! Pas depuis que Merlin ne veut exaucer aucune de mes prières en tout cas... Il va juste m'aider à retrouver Anna.**

**- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?** S'inquiéta Lupin avec une moue inquiète adorable. **Il y a eu un problème ?**

**- La mère de Deirdre a envoyé une beuglante**, leur apprit Lovegood dont j'avais complètement oublié la présence.

**- D'où est-ce que vous sortez ? Vous n'étiez pas dans la grande salle ?**

**- Non... on était... En train de réviser.**

**- Tu mens très mal Potter**, commentai-je. **Vous faisiez une blague de merde comme d'habitude.**

**- Tu as si peu de considération pour moi FitzGerald ? **Demanda Black, la bouche en cœur.

**- Que ce soit bien clair entre nous Black, je n'ai aucune considération pour toi !**

**- Tu fais semblant de ne pas être sensible à mon charme, mais je sais que c'est faux !**

**- Tu me saoules Black ! J'en peux plus de voir ta tête à longueur de journées. Comment ça se fait que je te croise partout, tu m'espionnes ou quoi ?**

Son visage se crispa une demi-seconde, mais il se reprit bien vite et un petit sourire charmeur apparut sur ses lèvres.

**- C'est ce que tu voudrais hein ?**

**- Vous me désespérez toi et ton immaturité chronique**, soupirai-je en reportant mon regard sur Potter qui tentait de faire entrer un emballage de chocogrenouille dans sa bouche.

C'en était trop pour moi, il fallait que je m'éloigne d'eux au plus vite avant d'être atteinte à mon tour par leur connerie. J'attrapai le bras de Lupin et le guidai vers moi.

**- Viens Remus, allons chez les gryffondors !**

**- Heu... C'est de l'autre côté Deirdre.**

Nous repassâmes donc devant les deux gryffondors morts de rire et Lovegood qui était reparti sur les traces de sa bestiole mangeuse de mauvaises notes. J'eus un sourire sadique en entendant Potter s'étouffer et recracher son emballage.

**- Pas trop dure la beuglante ? **Demanda Remus au bout de quelques minutes de marche.

**- Bof je m'étais attendue à pire, en tout cas je ne sais pas du tout pourquoi Anna a été aussi perturbée.**

Je lui racontai en détail ce que ma mère avait hurlé et la réaction d'Anna, voyant son visage s'assombrir peu à peu.

**- ... Et puis Pettigrow m'a proposé de m'aider avec un de vos trucs de maraudeurs.**

**- Oh !** Souffla Remus l'air perturbé. **Je pourrai aller lui parler si tu veux, je sais que c'est pas trop ton truc de réconforter les gens. **

**- Merci de ta confiance Lupin**, dis-je, légèrement vexée.

En même temps, il avait parfaitement raison et ça m'arrangeait qu'il fasse le sale boulot à ma place. Je pourrais profiter de ce temps pour m'adonner à ma sieste du dimanche. Je hochais donc la tête en silence et repartit dans mon dortoir. Voilà une bonne chose de faite !


	9. Chapter 9

**_Hello tout le monde ! Désolée du retard, j'ai aucune excuse, pas d'ordi qui me lâche, pas d'exams à passer, ni rien... juste un peu de manque d'inspiration et puis je passe pas beaucoup de temps chez moi avec les fêtes, l'été et tout ça... Bref, je passe mon temps à comater et à éviter la gueule de bois donc j'ai un peu la cagne d'écrire ^^ _  
><strong>

**_J'arrête de raconter ma vie et je vous laisse lire ce chapitre (que je trouve bof mais bon ^^)_**

**_Bonne lecture :) Bisoux._**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPITRE 9<strong>

Nous étions en cours pratique de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal et, bien entendu, je faisais équipe avec ce cher Black. J'étais une vraie bouse dans cette matière, du moins en défense, car je me démerdais plutôt bien pour attaquer. Bref, aujourd'hui nous étions censés apprendre à maîtriser un sort à la con pour désarmer son adversaire tout en le clouant au sol. Vu qu'il était l'un des meilleurs dans cette matière, Black le réussissait à tous les coups et je me retrouvais au sol une bonne dizaine de fois face à un Sirius Black mort de rire.

Haha ! Oui c'était très drôle, même si j'avais le postérieur en compote. Il me tendit une main – que j'ignorai royalement – pour m'aider à me relever en riant.

**- Il faut que tu sois plus concentrée FitzGerald**, m'expliqua-t-il avec un petit sourire en coin et un air supérieur. **C'est marrant de te battre, mais au bout de la quinzième fois ça commence à devenir légèrement lassant.**

**- Va chier Black !** Crachai-je avec haine en me remettant en position.

**- Quelle élégance ! Je dis ça pour toi, si tu veux continuer à te faire ridiculiser pendant... encore une heure environ, c'est ton problème Fitzie chérie.**

Je ne répondis rien et relevai ma baguette pour lui lancer le fameux sort qui le fit reculer d'à peine quelques pas. Et merde ! Cette matière me saoulait ! Black s'avança avec son sourire suffisant à la con et se posta derrière moi. L'une de ses grandes mains glissa sur ma hanche tandis que l'autre se posait sur mon épaule. Je tournai la tête, méfiante, mais il se contenta de me prendre le bras pour guider ma baguette dans un mouvement parfait que je n'aurai jamais pu reproduire toute seule.

À l'aide de son autre bras, Black me fit pivoter jusqu'à Wilkes qui s'entraînait avec son ami Rosier juste en face de nous. Je tournai à nouveau mon visage vers le sien – qui était d'ailleurs beaucoup trop proche – et remarquai le sourire machiavélique qu'il affichait. D'un mouvement de sourcils, il m'indiqua mon camarade et le même air sadique apparut alors sur mon visage.

Au moment où je prononçai la formule, il effectua le mouvement adéquat et j'observais avec délectation Wilkes s'écraser contre Avery qui se trouvait derrière lui. Mon pauvre fiancé avait l'air sonné tandis que Wilkes tentait de se dépêtrer de sa robe de sorcier. Avery finit par repousser le graisseux numéro 2 qui retomba lourdement au sol, la robe toujours au-dessus de sa tête. Bien entendu, la plupart des gryffondors éclatèrent de rire à la vue de son magnifique caleçon à fleurs, Black les surpassant tous avec son rire de chien.

Le professeur McKinnon accourut vers mes deux camarades, l'air passablement énervé et demanda des explications. Il n'y avait aucune preuve que c'était moi, mais Wilkes pointa un doigt vengeur dans ma direction.

**- C'est FitzGerald qui ma lancé le sort !** Balança-t-il.

La prof haussa un sourcil stupéfait et je vis ce qui ressemblait presque à du respect apparaître sur son visage. Tu m'étonnes ! Se taper des élèves mous du bulbe à longueur de journée, elle devait rêver de lancer des sorts impardonnables pour se soulager.

**- Je suis extrêmement déçue de votre comportement Miss FitzGerald**, déclara hypocritement McKinnon.

Et au moment où je m'attendais à perdre des points ou me prendre une énième retenue, quelque chose d'incroyable se produisit. Black se plaça devant moi de façon protectrice et déclara solennellement :

**- C'est moi qui ai lancé le sort sur Wilkes, professeur.**

Par Merlin et tous les saints ! Black qui prenait toute la responsabilité sur ses petites épaules, c'était magnifique ! Bon, techniquement c'était lui qui avait jeté le sort donc il était normal qu'il prenne la punition à ma place, mais quand même ! Moi, dans la même situation, j'aurai fermé ma gueule et laissé Black dans la merde.

**- Mr Black, j'aurai dû m'en douter**, sourit le professeur. **Retenue demain soir dans cette salle.**

Il hocha la tête et se retourna vers moi, le sourire aux lèvres. S'il voulait des remerciements, il pouvait toujours attendre. Bizarrement je finis par maîtriser le sort très rapidement après ce petit entracte.

**- On dit merci au sorcier le plus sexy de Poudlard Fitzie ?** Demanda Black la bouche en cœur.

**- Bien sûr Black ! J'en rêve toutes les nuits !**

Celui-ci éclata de rire à nouveau et me fila une tape dans le dos qui me fit presque tomber à la renverse.

**- Prête à voir ton futur mari se prendre une raclée ce week-end ?** Interrogea-t-il finalement.

**- Comment ça ? Y'a une baston de prévue ? Pourquoi je suis toujours la dernière au courant ?**

**- Calme toi FitzGerald, je parlais juste du match de quidditch**, soupira Black d'un air désespéré.

**- Alors là tu rêves Black, l'équipe de serpentard est la meilleure ! On va rétamer nos adversaires !**

**- C'est un match contre gryffondor, donc bizarrement je pense que c'est nous qui allons vous rétamer.**

**- C'est parce que tu n'as pas vu nos nouveaux joueurs, en particulier le batteur, c'est juste un monstre.**

**- On parie ?**

**- Comment ça on parie ?**

**- Tu sais ce que c'est un pari ? Tu me dis quelle équipe va gagner selon toi, je te dis la mienne et celui qui a eu raison gagne un truc.**

**- Verpey sors de ce corps !** Criai-je en croisant mes doigts devant lui à la manière des moldus.

Il éclata de son rire idiot et s'attira un regard mauvais de la part du prof et d'Avery. Je lui tendis toutefois une main pour celer notre pari de manière officielle, je n'avais aucun doute sur notre supériorité au quidditch.

**XxXxXx**

La semaine passa vite et le jour du fameux match arriva enfin. Par je ne sais quel miracle, Avery fut quasiment invisible en dehors des cours jusqu'à aujourd'hui et lorsque je le vis entrer dans la grande salle, accompagné de toute sa clique – Regulus et Rogue compris –, il avait l'air furieux. Visiblement, il n'avait toujours pas digéré la petite blague des maraudeurs et s'installa à table en lançant des regards noirs à tout le monde, histoire de les défier de se moquer de lui.

Bien entendu, aucun serpentard ne s'y risqua. Il se serait retrouvé à l'infirmerie illico, battu à mort par une équipe de quidditch composée de monstres plein de muscles. En revanche, plusieurs gryffondors éclatèrent de rire en voyant mon fiancé et les joueurs de l'équipe de quidditch, qui avait déjà revêtu leur uniforme, se levèrent d'un bond, menés par leur tout nouveau capitaine qui n'était autre que Potter.

Ils montèrent sur la table sous le regard outré de leur directrice qui se leva, prête à hurler une punition quelconque. Elle fut cependant devancée par Potter qui leva sa baguette tel un chef d'orchestre et jeta un sort de _sonorus_ à tous ses camarades avant de crier :

**- Et un, deux ! Et un, deux, trois, quatre !**

Tous les joueurs se mirent alors à chanter l'hymne de gryffondor avant d'enchaîner sur une de leur composition – je soupçonnais à nouveau Remus et ses rimes pourries pour le coup – qui insinuait qu'Avery était adepte des jeunes hommes et faisait des choses pas très catholiques dans les vestiaires avant les matchs. L'équipe de serpentard se leva comme un seul homme, baguettes en main, mais Dumbledore fit cesser le combat avant même qu'il ait commencé en frappant dans ses mains. Dommage. Vraiment dommage...

**- Allons jeunes gens**, cria-t-il avec un sourire amusé. **Gardez votre fougue pour le match !**

Quelques minutes plus tard, je me trouvai dans les gradins sous une pluie battante. Heureusement que j'avais l'esprit pratique et que je m'étais jeté un sort pour ne pas subir cette foutue pluie. J'observai d'un air hautain les autres élèves grelottants et trempés jusqu'aux os me regarder avec envie. Tout le monde n'était pas doté d'un cerveau en bon état de fonctionnement visiblement, car ce sort de protection était l'un des plus simples à apprendre et d'une utilité incroyable.

Lorsque le coup d'envoi fut lancé, la foule se leva en criant et en agitant les bras. Comme j'étais entourée de serpentards, je dus subir leurs commentaires loin d'être fair-play, mais très amusants.

**- Mais balance-lui ta batte dans la jambe ! Dans la jambe !**

**- Aller Avery ! Le souaffle ! Le souaffle dans la gueule à Potter !**

**- Fais-le tomber de son balai, merde !**

J'étais tellement prise par les commentaires de mes congénères que je n'avais pas encore eu l'occasion de suivre le match. Lorsque je reportai mon attention sur les joueurs, mes yeux se posèrent directement sur Avery et je le vis me faire un sourire radieux ainsi qu'un clin d'œil malgré la pluie.

Potter profita de son inattention pour foncer sur lui avec son souaffle et lui mettre un énorme coup d'épaule dans les côtes. Avery grimaça de douleur et décida de poursuivre Potter en brandissant sa batte d'un air menaçant. Le binoclard esquiva facilement tous les joueurs adverses et traversa le terrain pour mettre un but que le gardien de serpentard ne put arrêter.

Ces foutus gryffondors se mirent à hurler de joie, tandis que Potter se pavanait en levant le poing en signe de victoire. Avery en profita pour tenter de lui mettre un coup de batte dans le dos – sûrement dans le but de le faire tomber de son balai et s'écraser au sol –, mais Black, tel un vaillant chevalier sur son fier destrier en bois, le poussa d'un coup d'épaule et se prit un méchant coup de batte dans le torse. Il poussa un cri que nous entendîmes jusque dans les gradins et se courba sur son balai.

En temps normal j'aurai rigolé et encouragé Avery à l'achever, mais là j'avais juste envie de prendre un balai et d'aller casser la gueule de cet abruti ! Le truc, c'est que j'avais une peur panique du vide et que je n'étais montée sur un balai qu'une fois dans ma vie avant de m'écraser au sol comme une bouse quelques secondes plus tard. Et puis merde, j'avais une réputation à tenir !

Bref, après avoir repris sa respiration, Black balança son poing dans la gueule d'Avery. Celui-ci ne bougea pas d'un poil, à peine s'il avait réagi à la douleur. J'ai toujours dit que ce type était taré. Black cria ensuite quelque chose à Avery qui émit son rire machiavélique en retour avant d'attraper le gryffondor par le col et de lui mettre un violent coup de tête. Cette fois, Black n'attendit pas de s'en remettre et son poing partit tout seul s'écraser avec violence sur le nez d'Avery qui se mit à saigner abondamment.

Verpey était à quelques mètres de moi et semblait exulter en regardant la bagarre. Il brandit un parchemin et cria :

**- 10 gallions que Black finit à l'infirmerie avant la fin du match !**

**- J'en mets 5 sur Avery**, cria un autre type en tendant la monnaie au poufsouffle.

**- 2 gallions sur Black !**

Finalement, le marché du pari sportif était peut-être une bonne perspective d'avenir, car Verpey se retrouva avec les poches pleines de gallions en moins de deux et j'étais certaine qu'il devait prendre une belle commission sur ces idiots. Sûrement comme ça qu'il avait réussi à se payer le tout nouveau Nimbus 1977, ce sale petit rat !

Les serpentards à mes côtés brandirent eux aussi quelques gallions et Verpey se retrouva donc face à moi. Il eut une petite moue apeurée en me voyant et je ne pus m'empêcher de ressentir une certaine fierté. Je pris une pièce des mains du petit poufsouffle de première année qui se trouvait sur ma gauche et la lui tendit en souriant.

**- 1 gallion sur la victoire de Black**, dis-je.

C'était stupide. Idiot. Carrément con de faire ça en présence d'autant de témoins, mais je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de montrer mon aversion pour mon futur mari de toutes les manières possibles. Je savais aussi parfaitement que j'allais perdre le gallion de ce pauvre petit. Black n'avait aucune chance contre Avery.

Lorsque je reportai mon regard sur les deux idiots, le prof de vol était en train d'intervenir en les séparant avant de les ramener au sol. Il les engueula un moment tandis que les deux joueurs se fusillaient du regard. Malheureusement, de là où j'étais je ne pouvais pas entendre ce qu'ils disaient, mais Black faisait de grands gestes avec les bras et s'égosillait. Avery pointa quelque chose dans les gradins et cria à nouveau avant d'agripper le gryffondor et de le jeter au sol pour le rouer de coups.

Tout le monde se leva pour essayer d'apercevoir un peu mieux la scène et je les imitai aussitôt. Black avait l'air d'être dans un sale état et ne ripostait même plus aux coups du serpentard. Peut-être même qu'il était mort.

Apparemment pas, car il parvint à relever son genou pour l'envoyer dans une certaine partie sensible de l'anatomie d'Avery. Peut-être même que grâce à ça, il serait stérile et que je n'aurais pas d'enfants avec lui. C'était un bon motif pour faire annuler le mariage et avery deviendrait la risée du monde sorcier. Tout le monde le fuirait comme la peste et il finirait alcoolique a faire la manche ou à vendre son corps sur un trottoir de l'allée des embrumes. Mais ne soyons pas trop optimistes...

Avery tomba à genoux en se tenant l'entrejambe et Black se releva en boitant légèrement, le visage en sang. Il s'agrippa d'ailleurs au serpentard pour se remettre sur ses pieds ce qui fit tomber mon fiancé a la renverse. Black lui mit quelques coups de pieds – pas assez a mon goût –, mais le combat se termina bien vite avec l'arrivée du directeur et du professeur McGonagall qui les séparèrent à coups de sortilèges. Ils les menèrent ensuite dans les vestiaires sous les huées des élèves, toutes maisons confondues.

Bref, avec toute cette histoire, personne n'avait remarqué qu'un certain serpentard avait réussi à attraper le vif d'or. Victoire pour les serpentards ! Et cette victoire tombait à pic, car la fameuse soirée costumée de Slug avait lieu le lendemain. Adieu le super costume de chevalier dont Black parlait avec ses potes l'autre jour. Je lui réservai quelque chose de beaucoup plus humiliant.

**XxXxXx**

Grâce à Merlin, j'eus rapidement une excuse pour aller à l'infirmerie. Cet abruti de Rosier avait jeté un sort de _jambencoton_ à Anna alors qu'elle descendait les escaliers. Résultat : bras droit et nez cassés. Rien qui ne pouvait être ressoudé rapidement avec quelques potions dégueulasses, mais celui-ci allait me le payer en temps voulu.

Juste avant le dîner, je descendis donc à l'infirmerie et trouvai Anna, le visage à moitié recouvert de bandages en grande conversation avec Remus. Tant mieux, je ne pouvais décemment pas les interrompre et me mis donc en quête du lit de Black. La quête fut plutôt facile, étant donné que c'était le seul lit entouré de fleurs, de boîtes de chocolats en forme de cœur et de ballons flottant au-dessus de lui en chantant des chansons de Célestina Moldubec. En réprimant un frisson de dégoût devant tant de niaiserie, je m'avançai vers lui.

Le moins qu'on puisse dire c'est qu'Avery ne l'avait pas raté. Le visage du maraudeur était tuméfié et méconnaissable avec tous ces bleus. Je me sentais presque désolée pour lui, mais n'en laissai toutefois rien paraître en m'installant sur une chaise près de son lit. Black esquissa une espèce de grimace qui pouvait soit être un sourire, soit un signe d'énervement.

**- Bravo Black, tu me dois 1 gallion**, commençai-je.** Tu as choisi un adversaire à ta taille à ce que je vois.**

**- Tu pourrais avoir pitié de moi Fitzie et ne pas me servir tes sarcasmes pour l'instant**, grimaça Black.

**- Très bien**, acquiesçai-je, prise d'une soudaine montée de compassion. **Dans ce cas tu peux peut-être m'expliquer pourquoi tu as fait quelque chose d'aussi stupide ? Avery, franchement. Tu n'avais vraiment aucune chance contre ****lui.**

**- Dans mon monde FitzGerald, on ne se bat pas contre quelqu'un parce qu'on est sûr de pouvoir le battre, mais parce qu'il a fait quelque chose d'impardonnable. Genre vouloir t'empoisonner ou tenter de faire tomber ton pote de 10 mètres de haut.**

Mouais, son raisonnement se tenait, même si ce n'était absolument pas ma façon de fonctionner. Je n'ajoutai donc rien.

**- Et puis j'ai défendu ton honneur**, reprit-il en attrapant un paquet de chocolat sur sa table de chevet.

**- Si j'étais toi, je ne toucherais pas à ça**, l'avertis-je. **Ça m'a tout l'air d'être fourré au filtre d'amour d'une de tes groupies.**

**- Aucun risque, je prends des potions antifiltre tous les jours, au cas où. La fois où j'ai embrassé Rita Skeeter dans la Grande Salle en cinquième année m'a servi de leçon, **continua-t-il en frissonnant à ce souvenir.** Et ne change pas de sujet, je te prie.**

**- Très bien, tu as défendu mon honneur Black ! Tu veux une médaille peut-être ?**

**- Un merci m'aurait suffi, mais si tu y tiens**, rigola le maraudeur. **Avery... c'est vraiment pas quelqu'un de bien FitzGerald**, reprit-il gravement. **Si tu avais entendu ce qu'il m'a dit tout à l'heure sur le terrain, c'était flippant et pourtant je viens d'une famille de fous du sang-pur !**

**- C'est très... touchant de ta part de t'inquiéter pour ma future vie de famille, mais c'est tout à fait inutile. Bref, trêve de bavardages sérieux ! J'ai gagné mon pari, Blackychou et je sais déjà ce que je veux que tu fasses.**

**- Si tu veux utiliser mon corps de Dieu grec à des fins sexuelles, c'est non Fitzie. Je ne suis pas un homme facile ! **Argua-t-il en me lançant un regard salace qui disait tout le contraire.

**- Oh Merlin ! Je vais faire comme si je n'avais rien entendu et tacher de ne pas faire de cauchemars cette nuit**, grimaçai-je, dégoûtée. **J'espère que tu n'as pas payé ton costume de chevalier une fortune, parce qu'il y a un léger changement de programme. Je t'ai trouvé le déguisement parfait dans un magazine moldu que j'ai piqué à Anna.**

**- Pas ça, Fitzie ! **S'exclama Black en se relevant à moitié sur son lit. **Je ferais tout ce que tu veux, même tes devoirs de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal pendant un mois si tu veux, mais laisse-moi le costume de chevalier ! Il me va tellement bien**, couina-t-il avec un regard de chien battu.

Merlin, rien que le fait de l'entendre me supplier me confortait dans mon plan machiavélique. Il fallait absolument que je le voie avec ce costume !

**- Est-ce que tu aurais hésité une seule seconde à ma place ?** Demandai-je en haussant un sourcil, déjà sûre de sa réponse.

**- Non**, avoua-t-il au bout de quelques secondes de réflexion. **Mais je vais changer quelques petits trucs à ton costume dans ce cas.**

**- Aucun problème**, souris-je. **Je te l'enverrais par hibou demain matin.**

**- Très bien**, dit-il en boudant toujours la perte de son déguisement de chevalier.

**- Bon, c'est pas que je m'ennuie avec toi Blackychou, mais il vaudrait mieux que je file d'ici avant qu'un serpentard débarque, ou pire une de tes groupies qui s'empressera d'aller crier sur tous les toits que je viens soigner les blessures de ton ego.**

**- N'importe quoi !** dit-il en éclatant de rire. **Merci d'être venu me voir Deirdre**, reprit-il le visage soudainement sérieux.

Je me raidis sur ma chaise. Black ! _LE_ Black qui m'appelait par mon prénom pour la première fois de ma vie. C'était... bizarre et embarrassant. Je me mis à me tortiller sur cette foutue chaise, ne sachant pas quoi répondre à ça. Cette situation commençait à devenir beaucoup trop sentimentale pour moi, il fallait donc que je m'en aille avant de me mettre à bafouiller comme une ado en chaleur !

Je me relevai vivement et lui fit un petit signe de la main avant de rejoindre Remus et Anna qui se lâchèrent vite la main en me voyant m'approcher d'eux. Bande de crétins ! Dumbledore serait si fier d'apprendre que pour une fois, ses tentatives pour rapprocher les maisons avaient fonctionné. Du moins pour deux d'entre nous.

**XxXxXx**

**- Il est hors de question que je sorte d'ici habillée comme ça ! C'est... c'est immonde !**

Bordel, Black allait me payer cette humiliation ! Son costume était horrible, abominable, infect et je risquai à tout moment le lynchage si je sortais de mon dortoir. Anna laissa échapper une sorte de petit glapissement qui me fit comprendre qu'elle se retenait plutôt mal de rire. La garce !

Je jetai un léger coup d'œil à mon reflet. Merlin, tout ce rouge me faisait mal aux yeux ! Black, dans son infinie cruauté m'avait affublée des vêtements moldus les plus moches que j'avais jamais vus. En gros la tenue se composait d'un haut si court qu'il aurait pu passer pour un sous-vêtement de couleur rouge vif bien sûr. Une inscription brodée en fils d'or disait « _J'aime les moldus _» et un tout petit écusson de gryffondor était même incrusté en haut.

La « _jupe_ » – rouge aussi – qui me servait de bas était si courte que je ne pouvais me baisser d'un centimètre si je ne voulais pas que Slug voie les parties les plus intimes de mon anatomie. Le pire, c'était mes cheveux. Par je ne sais quel sort bizarre, lorsque j'avais revêtu mon costume, ils s'étaient automatiquement teints en blond platine et Lucius Malefoy paraissait presque ridicule à côté de moi.

La tenue était ensuite complétée par deux trucs ronds rouge et doré qu'Anna m'avait dit être des pompons et que j'étais supposée agiter. En bref Black m'avait transformée en une sorte de pouffiasse moldue blonde.

**- Je ressemble à une... une gourgandine**, soupirai-je en regardant le reflet d'Anna dans le miroir.

Celle-ci ne se retint plus et éclata de rire pour de bon, se tenant carrément les côtes alors que les larmes coulaient sur ses joues. Heureusement que c'était elle parce que n'importe quelle autre personne se foutant de ma gueule de la sorte l'aurait payé très cher.

Le pire c'est que la soirée commençait dans à peine 10 minutes et que je devais passer dans une salle commune remplie de serpentards avec un t-shirt qui disait clairement que j'aimais les moldus. Ce qui était totalement faux bien entendu. Les moldus étaient des êtres sous-développés qui devaient se contenter d'objets immondes pour pallier à leur absence de magie au quotidien. Et puis leur sens de la mode était quelque peu étrange...

Bref. Après m'être plaint durant 5 bonnes minutes, avoir maudit Black et sa descendance pour au moins dix générations et projeté de faire une poupée vaudou à son effigie, Anna me stoppa en plaquant sa main sur ma bouche. Bordel qu'est ce qu'ils avaient tous à faire ça ? Un _Silencio_ était tout aussi efficace et il n'y avait besoin d'aucun contact physique qui plus est. Je me retins tout de même de lui réserver le même sort qu'à Black. Anna était beaucoup plus douillette que lui.

**- Écoute, tu n'as qu'à mettre une robe de sorcière par-dessus ton déguisement et tu la retires une fois arrivée chez le professeur Slughorn**, proposa-t-elle avec un sourire.

Pff ! J'y avais déjà pensé bien sûr ! J'avais fait ça juste pour le plaisir de me plaindre c'était évident.

J'attrapais une robe quelconque - de chez _True Blood_, la marque des sorciers qui ont le sang plus pur que pur - et la passai par-dessus mon déguisement immonde avant de miniaturiser ces maudits pompons et de les glisser dans ma poche. Anna me poussa vers la porte du dortoir, prétextant que j'allais être en retard si je ne filai pas tout de suite.

Je filai donc vers la salle de potion en vitesse en priant pour ne pas tomber sur Avery. Heureusement d'ailleurs qu'il était interdit de séjour à ces petites sauteries depuis le jour où il avait fini complètement bourré et avait vomi dans un chaudron de potion que Slug préparait amoureusement depuis près d'un mois. C'est certainement depuis ce jour là que notre directeur ne pouvait plus le voir en peinture.

Bref, j'arrivai finalement devant la salle d'où des cris et des conversations me parvenaient. Et merde ! Pourquoi est-ce que j'avais accepté de venir à cette foutue réunion ?

Je me tâtais à ouvrir la porte ou à retourner dans mon dortoir comme toute bonne serpentard trouillarde qui se respecte, mais c'était avant que la porte ne s'ouvre sur le visage bouffi de Slug.

_ Oh ! Mon ! Dieu !_

Plus jamais je ne pourrai m'enlever cette image de Slughorn déguisé en elfe de maison ! Il avait métamorphosé son nez en groin – preuve que finalement ce n'était pas un sort si inutile que ça – et ses oreilles étaient à présent pointues et énormes. Il portait également une sorte de pagne noir de crasse et un morceau de tissu vert entourait son buste. Malheureusement pour ma santé mentale, un de ses énormes seins poilus pendouillait par-dessus le tissu.

Finalement mon costume n'était pas si pourri que ça..

Un grand sourire apparut sur le visage de mon professeur avant que son regard ne longe mon corps. Il se renfrogna alors tandis que sa moustache frissonnait.

**- Miss FitzGerald, vous n'êtes pas déguisée ? **Demanda-t-il gravement.

**- Heu si, je... sous ma robe**, balbutiai-je.

Son regard s'éclaira soudainement d'une lueur perverse et je ne préférais même pas imaginer à quoi il avait pu penser. Vieux vicieux !

**- À la bonne heure ! Car l'entrée est interdite aux élèves qui ne portent pas de costume. Enlevez votre robe, je vous prie, Miss. Juste pour m'assurer de vos dires**, ajouta-t-il comme pour me rassurer sur ses intentions.

Bordel j'allais me faire reluquer par un professeur ! Et pas n'importe lequel, parce que si ça avait été notre prof de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal de l'année dernière, je n'aurais pas dit non. Merlin qu'il était beau ce Prewett ! Pourtant j'avais une aversion pour les roux, mais celui-là était un vrai canon, séduisant et musclé juste comme il fallait ! Dommage qu'il ait dû quitter son poste pour une histoire de frère jumeau muté je ne sais où...

Avec des gestes lents, je fis donc glisser ma robe de sorcière et me retrouvai à moitié dévêtue devant le directeur de ma maison qui resta bouche bée. Son état de stupeur dura quelques secondes, mais il referma heureusement sa bouche avant que de la bave ne commence à s'écouler. Je savais que j'étais bien foutue, mais quand même !

Slug ne prononça pas un mot et m'ouvrit la porte en s'écartant pour me laisser un passage étroit entre le mur et son énorme ventre. Je me serrai contre le mur pour éviter tout contact avec son torse poilu et pénétrai enfin dans la pièce. Génial ! Tout le monde était là pour une fois alors qu'en général on se retrouvait à six ou sept personnes maximum.

Je tentai de me faire le plus petite possible et me calai dans un coin de la pièce où se trouvait un type déguisé en vampire. Je devais bien avouer que son costume était particulièrement réussi, il avait même pensé à faire rallonger ses canines avec un sort. Par contre sa tête ne me disait rien du tout et il me regardait d'une façon plutôt bizarre. À côté, même le regard pervers de Slughorn tout à l'heure m'aurait plus rassurée. Je me raclai la gorge nerveusement et détournai le regard en faisant mine de ne pas le voir. Bien entendu, il ne l'entendit pas de cette oreille et se planta devant moi avec un sourire froid. Merde, il était vraiment flippant et à fond dans son rôle de vampire ! Il prit ma main dans la sienne et la porta à sa bouche dans un geste lent et gracieux.

**- Bonsoir, belle demoiselle**, commença -t-il avec un accent américain très prononcé. **À qui ai-je l'honneur ?**

**- Heu... Deirdre fitzgerald. Et vous êtes ?**

**- Amarillo Lestoat, pour vous servir**, répondit -il en s'inclinant.

Ce nom ne m'était pas étranger, mais impossible de me rappeler où est-ce que j'avais bien pu entendre parler de lui. C'était certainement un de ces invités-surprises dont Lily m'avait parlé la dernière fois, il valait donc mieux que je reste polie au cas où je puisse me servir de cette relation dans l'avenir.

**- Je n'ai pas bien saisi en quoi vous êtes déguisée, très chère.**

**- Je dois vous avouer que moi non plus**, avouai-je en soupirant. **Une amie m'a dit que c'était un déguisement de pom-pom girl, mais je ne sais même pas ce que c'est.**

**- Oh ! Il y en a beaucoup en Amérique, j'ai moi-même eu l'occasion d'en consommer un certain nombre**, murmura-t-il en se penchant légèrement vers moi.

En consommer ? C'était une métaphore un peu bizarre pour parler de relations sexuelles avec une parfaite inconnue jeune et innocente, mais passons...

**- Votre déguisement est très réussi par contre**, repris-je en ne laissant rien paraître. **Quel sort avez-vous utilisé pour les dents ?**

**- Excusez-moi ? Je ne vois pas de quoi vous voulez parler**, dit-il en fronçant les sourcils tandis qu'il se penchait encore plus vers mon oreille.

**- Amarillo ! Laissez cette jeune fille tranquille !** Ordonna une voix grave.

Un petit homme visiblement déguisé en gobelin se ramena en courant. Lorsqu'il arriva devant nous, essoufflé, il tira le fameux Amarillo par le bras et lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille qui ne plut apparemment pas à celui-ci qui poussa un grognement exaspéré. Le «_ gobelin _» se tourna ensuite vers moi avec un sourire de façade.

**- Je me présente : Barnabas Follet**, déclara-t-il en me serrant la main. **Éditeur chez les **_**Éditions du Moisi **_**et agent de Mr Amarillo Lestoat. Je vous prie de l'excuser pour son comportement, j'avais prévenu votre professeur que la situation serait compliquée avec toute cette tentation ****autour de lui, mais il a tellement insisté pour que nous venions !**

OK. J'étais complètement larguée et ne comprenais absolument rien à ce charabia.

**- Excusez-moi ?**

**- Ah ! Je vois, vous ne connaissez pas le célèbre Amarillo Lestoat, jeune fille !** Me réprimanda-t-il. **L'auteur à succès de l'autobiographie « **_**Monologue d'un vampire**_** » qui s'est déjà vendue à plus de 1000 exemplaires en Angleterre.**

Bordel de merde ! Je m'éloignai vivement des deux hommes et me fondit dans la masse des élèves sans même leur avoir dit au revoir. Qui pouvait être assez stupide pour inviter un vampire à une soirée costumée pleine d'étudiants abrutis et certainement bientôt bourrés ? Remarquez, il pourrait peut-être me débarrasser de Black si je lui demandais, non ?

Tout en pensant à cette éventualité, je rejoignis la table du buffet et demandai un verre de whisky pur feu au serveur tout en me demandant s'il était responsable de servir de l'alcool à des élèves encore mineurs pour la plupart. Dumbledore ne devait pas être au courant. En tout ça, cet abruti de serveur n'avait fait aucun effort pour son costume de chat et s'était contenté d'oreilles en plastique et de moustaches ridicules. Même celui un moldu aurait mieux réussi.

Bref, j'étais sur le point de me trouver un nouveau coin tranquille et bien éloigné de la foule lorsqu'une main se posa sur mon épaule. Je me retournai en réprimant un soupir et tombai nez à nez avec Pettigrow... déguisé en fée ! Il avait sûrement dû perdre un pari avec Blackychou lui aussi pour porter une telle horreur. Les petites ailes ne lui allaient décidément pas du tout. Pas plus que les longs cheveux blonds d'ailleurs. Ni la petite robe pailletée qui le boudinait atrocement.

Lui aussi examina mon déguisement durant un long moment, son regard s'attardant un peu trop sur mon haut qui dévoilait tout. Je ramenai donc vite mon bras devant moi pour me cacher à ses petits yeux de rat. Décidément, c'était la soirée des vicelards !

**- Joli costume Pettigrow**, ricanai-je en le toisant de haut en bas, histoire de bien lui faire comprendre que j'étais ironique.

**- Très drôle**, bougonna-t-il en rougissant. **J'avais parié avec Sirius que j'éviterai le Désolant au dernier devoir de potion.**

**- Comme si ça allait arriver un jour...**

**- Désolé de te décevoir, mais une fois j'ai eu un Piètre !** déclara -t-il fièrement.

**- Contente pour toi**, répliquai-je, on ne peut plus ennuyée par cette conversation... ennuyante.** Si on a fini de -parler des cours, tu pourrais peut-être libérer le passage et me laisser aller me planquer dans un coin avant que je ne tombe sur ton copain Black.**

**- Trop tard**, sourit le sale petit con de gryffondor !

Je levai les yeux au ciel. Enfoiré de Merlin ! Ça lui faisait plaisir de m'emmerder à longueur de temps, on dirait !

En me retournant pour faire face à mon destin, j'eus un haut-le-cœur. Des filles. Une bonne dizaine de filles entouraient Black – dont je ne pouvais voir que le haut du crane – en gloussant et en se pâmant d'admiration devant lui.

**- Oh Sirius, comme tu as de gros biceps ! *** Rire_ de grognasse_ *** Je peux les toucher ?**

**- Sirinouchet, tu peux prendre la pose, s'il te plaît ? C'est pour le calendrier 1978 qu'on compte faire avec le fan-club !**

**- Sirichou, je t'aime !**

Berk ! Ça me donnait envie de vomir. Ou de sortir ma baguette, au choix.

Qu'est-ce qu'elles avaient à le coller et le toucher comme ça, franchement ? Elles n'avaient donc aucun amour-propre, aucune pudeur pour se trémousser ainsi devant lui ? Elles ne captaient pas qu'il n'en avait rien à faire de cette bande de dindes ?

Black parvint à s'extirper de la masse avec difficulté quelques secondes et me regarda avec les yeux du désespoir, l'air de dire « _aide-moi à me débarrasser d'elles_ » avant d'être à nouveau happé par la masse de cheveux blonds et de robes de princesses hideuses dont elles s'étaient affublées en pensant que Black serait déguisé en chevalier.

OK, depuis quand j'étais devenue sa garde du corps personnelle ? Depuis quand j'étais censée aider Mr Sirius Black à se débarrasser de sa foule de groupies ? Bon, même si ça me faisait chier de lui donner un coup de main, je ne pouvais plus supporter ces gloussements constants. Je tirai donc Black par le bras pour le soustraire à ces mains indécentes qui touchaient toutes les parties de son anatomie atteignables.

_Oh ! Mon ! Dieu !_

Son costume se résumait à « un pagne en feuilles de bananiers, deux noix de coco et un collier de fleurs hawaïennes » dixit Anna. J'avais utilisé un des précieux soutiens-gorge de Iseult pour les noix de coco, un de ses colliers pour le collier de fleurs et une des jupes de Viviane pour le pagne. Je n'allais sûrement pas gâcher mes fringues hors de prix pour Black.

Mais non ! Non, non et non ! Son costume était censé être ridicule et moche. Il n'était certainement pas supposé rendre Black encore plus désirable et sexy ! Sur le magazine que j'avais pris, le type qui avait revêtu ces fringues était vraiment laid et avait l'air d'un parfait idiot, mais Merlin ! Black arrivait à être encore plus beau que d'habitude ! C'était totalement injuste !

En même temps le type sur le magazine était légèrement gras et poilu, un peu dans le style de Slughorn, alors que le corps de Black semblait sculpté dans du marbre. Je n'aurais jamais imaginé qu'il puisse être aussi musclé d'ailleurs... il avait bien fait de se mettre au quidditch.

Non ! Il fallait que je me concentre sur les groupies ! Les groupies Deirdre ! Éloigne ton regard de ces bras musclés et de ces abdos en béton, vite !

Heureusement, Black était encore choqué par la tentative de viol collectif dont il avait réchappé et n'avait pas remarqué mon reluquage intensif. Je me tournai donc péniblement vers les membres du fameux fan-club qui me regardaient avec haine. M'en fous, j'avais un plan.

**- Rends-nous le pétasse !** Cria la présidente, Mary.

**- Non, mais tu t'entends ? Ce n'est pas d'un elfe de maison dont on parle ! Et il reste avec moi.**

**- Comme s'il avait envie de rester avec toi, il doit déjà te supporter pendant les cours**, ricana une autre des pestes.

**- Je te connais toi, Diana Spencer non ? C'est pas toi qui t'es fait engrosser l'année dernière par un poufsouffle ?**

**- Quoi ?** S'écria Mary.** J'espère qu'elle plaisante, Diana. Tu sais très bien que Sirius reste notre priorité. Nous lui ****devons obéissance et fidélité.**

La pauvre petite se mit à rougir, confirmant ce que Iseult et Viviane n'avaient cessé de jacasser durant tout un long mois. Même que c'était la fille d'une très grande famille de moldus et qu'elle était promise au roi des moldus, quelque chose comme ça ! Elle finit par éclater en sanglots et s'enfuit en courant hors de la salle, poursuivie par le reste de sa bande. Bon débarras.

Je me tournai finalement vers Black, qui était resté prostré dans un coin de la pièce en position fœtale, visiblement pas tout à fait remis de ses émotions. Dans un élan d'humanité, je posai une main sur son épaule. Étant donné que ma température corporelle est beaucoup plus basse que la normale, il sursauta au contact de ma main froide et releva son visage vers moi.

**- Merlin, Fitzie je ne te remercierais jamais assez pour ce que tu viens de faire pour moi**, murmura-t-il.

**- Si tu veux me faire plaisir, Black, ne me force plus jamais à me balader en mini-jupe devant le professeur Slughorn ! **Répliquai-je en frissonnant.


End file.
